


VK and Daughter of Royalty

by nytshhadow



Series: VK and Daughter of Royalty [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben has an adopted sister, Big Bad Wolf ain't so bad, But also protective, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, OC is daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, Original Character-centric, ben is golden retriever, carlos is pure bean, evie deserves the world, intro is kinda wack, jay is sweet boi, mal is badass, plot holes may occur from time to time, slow burn kind of??, so is the reason for oc transferring to auradon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 60,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nytshhadow/pseuds/nytshhadow
Summary: Hope is the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. Something happens to her in the Isle that gets her sent to Auradon 10 years before Mal and her friends arrive. Adam and Belle adopt her and she becomes the Princess of Auradon alongside the future king, Prince Ben. Nobody but a number of people know she came from the Isle.When Prince Ben announces his first proclamation, she gets nervous and excited to see Evie again. Using her new name, Gabrielle, she befriends the core four and decides whether or not to tell to her friend the truth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new here and this is my first story! Will probably do a few tweaks somewhere after, but decided to post this before I lose my courage hahaha.

**FOREIGN LANDS**

**Up into the cherry tree**  
**Who should climb but little me?**  
**I held the trunk with both my hands**  
**And looked abroad on foreign lands.**

**I saw the next-door garden lie,**  
**Adorned with flowers, before my eye,**  
**And many pleasant places more**  
**That I had never seen before.**

**I saw the dimpling river pass**  
**And be the sky’s blue looking-glass;**  
**The dusty roads go up and down**  
**With people trampling in to town.**

**If I could find a higher tree**  
**Farther and farther I should see,**  
**To where the grownup river slips**  
**Into the sea among the ships**

**To where the roads on either hand**  
**Lead onward into fairy land,**  
**Where all the children dine at five,**  
**And all the playthings come alive.**

**A Child’s Garden of Verses**  
**Robert Louis Stevenson**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl, with pointy ears and sharper canines. She and her father lived in a small house, in an island full of, what people deemed as, villains. From a very young age, Hope knew the difference between the gloomy island she was born on and the brighter looking land across it. Bad and good, good and bad. She knew she was in the bad place- considering her father was called the Big Bad Wolf. In reality, however, he wasn’t so bad. It was an unfortunate incident that banished him to the Isle. He was a good father to her. He provided food and shelter as best as he can.

They had a bond. One of wolf and pup. He never told her who her mother was, only that she was someone to be feared. She was always a curious child, always asking questions, but never pushed when she’d sense he didn’t want to talk about it.

Zeke, her father, brought her to the marketplace when she was four and there, she saw a tall, slender, beautiful, pale-green skinned woman standing beside a little girl with fair skin, purple hair, and green eyes. A goblin had been wondering about when he tripped and fell, the apples from his basket spilling everywhere. The little girl started helping the goblin pick up the apples, making the market go silent. Hope was amazed to see this happen outside her home since she knew villains saw goodness as weak and pathetic. However, her amazement turns to sympathy when the lady, she guesses is the girl’s mother, is fuming and tells the girl to get up. The lady kicks the basket, making the fruits fall out again, and drags her daughter out. She noticed her father had kept his distance this whole time and told her it was time to go. She followed him home, but not before kicking the apples near her feet towards the goblin who was left alone to pick them up again.

The next year, she’s invited to Evie’s birthday. The Evil Queen’s daughter. Her best friend that she met when she was three. Almost all the children and their villain parents were there. All but one. The daughter of Maleficent, Maleficent Bertha- Mal for short. The girl she saw a year ago in the marketplace. The party was nice. People were laughing and smiling. Even the sourest of villains were smiling, probably because of Evie. Hope wasn’t that surprised. Her friend’s laugh was contagious. She gave her friend a bracelet as her gift. It was a pendant of a girl with a tiara walking with a wolf and had put pink, blue, and black leather bands herself. A custom bracelet she had asked to be made. Sadly, not long after the party, Evie and her mother were banished by Maleficent. All because her daughter wasn’t invited.

That didn’t stop Hope from seeing her friend.

Sometimes, Hope would bring food and items for the girl and her mother. She and her father didn’t have much, but if she could share something to her friend, she did. She even asked her father if they could teach a few vultures to bring things to the two when she couldn’t. The Big Bad Wolf agreed with no hesitation, knowing how important Evie is to his daughter.

In the same year, a week and a half before her 6th birthday, Hope had gotten extremely sick. Her father spent days trying to get whatever doctors there was on the Isle to help, but none of them could. For some reason, they said only magic could cure her. One of the many things that wasn’t on the Isle and he knows they wouldn’t let anyone from the island get out of the barrier. So, a day before his daughter’s birthday, he sought Yen Sid’s help. He begged the man until he agreed. The sorcerer asked for King Adam and Fairy Godmother to come to the Isle to which they hesitantly agreed.

As soon as the two arrived, along with Queen Belle, Yen Sid told them of Hope’s situation and how to help her. The king was a little hesitant to agree, especially discovering that she is Maleficent’s daughter, but his wife made him see reason. Along with a little push from the sorcerer. They made their way to the Big Bad Wolf’s house and saw the young girl bedridden. Zeke had already packed most of the girl’s belongings and gave them to the guards to put in the car. He’d already told her of what’s to happen and she reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave her father, but also not wanting him to be destroyed because of her untimely death. Even though that’s what they’re going to let the people in the Isle believe. The king doesn’t want anyone else knowing that one of their residents had left and was brought to Auradon.

The Big Bad Wolf gives his daughter a ring that he’s had for as long as he can remember, though he doesn’t recall how he acquired the item. Both say their goodbyes. He wishes her an advanced happy birthday and gives Hope one last kiss on her forehead before they carefully and secretly bring her to the car. Zeke was very much grateful to them and hoped that she would be taken care of. The royal couple assured him that they themselves will take care of his daughter. He warns them that since she will be living in Auradon, a land where magic is available, she might be displaying some herself. It’s Fairy Godmother’s turn to assure him that if she does happen to discover her abilities, she will help the girl control them. Zeke gives them permission to tell Hope who her mother is if they have to, but Belle tells him that it should be him to reveal that to Hope. He thanks them once more before they leave.

Once they’re out of the Isle and back into Auradon, Fairy Godmother works her magic wand to heal the girl. King Adam tells everyone involved that no one else is to know of where Hope truly came from. They reach the castle and bring the girl to a room along their hall while Fairy Godmother and the royal couple discuss how they would introduce her to the kingdom. Unbeknownst to them, a young prince was wondering around the castle with a bear around his arm and holding a bag with cookies and milk. He opens the door to one of the rooms and spots a sad looking girl staring out the window and into an island.

The little boy approached her and introduced himself as Benjamin Florian, or just Ben. Hope continues to be quiet, but that doesn’t stop the boy from talking to her. He doesn’t know who this girl is or how she got here, but he is nothing other than kind and sweet and patient. He tells her the story of his parents and how they had found love with each other and how it has changed his father. Figuratively and literally. Ben tells her jokes and she lets out a giggle a few times and the prince sees this as a reason to continue.

She suddenly speaks up, feeling a little better thanks to the boy. She tells him her name is Hope. And that her father was- is also a beast. A wolf. It surprises her at first how comfortable she is with him. Hope tells him she lives- lived in the island across from here. The one she’s currently staring at. She tells him of her best friend back home. She tells him why she’s here and why she’s sad and that it’s her birthday tomorrow. He just listens to her and doesn’t fear or look at her differently even after being told stories about the Isle and its people. All he saw was another kid like him who just happened to be sad and came from another place.

Prince Ben opens his bag and offers a cookie to Hope first and waits for her to have a taste. He sees how her face lights up as she takes a bite. He then gets up and takes a glass from the table and pours milk in it then tells his new friend to try dunking the cookie in. She tries it and enjoys the cookie more that way.

The adults are surprised to find the children resting together, Ben’s bear now in Hope’s arms. The shock doesn’t stop Belle from taking a quick picture before waking the children up for dinner. Hope tries to return the bear to the prince, but he shakes his head and pushes it back and tells her to keep it. His birthday gift, he says.

After dinner, Adam, Belle, and Fairy Godmother tell Ben and Hope what they discussed. A week from now they will announce to the whole kingdom that she was the daughter of a longtime friend who recently passed away and they will be making her part of their family. Hope quietly agrees. Belle asks her if she wants to celebrate tomorrow. She shakes her head. Everyone in the room understands and lets the girl excuse herself back to the room.

She writes a letter to her father a few months after, greeting him for his birthday. He writes back and it continues through the years. They write to each other every now and then, sending their letters through the ship that delivers Auradon’s leftovers to the Isle.

It was a year after living in Auradon that she discovered for love of running, on the tracks or around the woods. It was also how she found out her ability to transform into a wolf. Hope and her family were having a picnic in the nearby forest one day. She was playing tag with Ben when she was suddenly enveloped in red smoke and running with four legs instead of two.

Hope discovers how freeing and fun and helpful running as a wolf can be. So, the adults allow her to transform and run around the forest when she wants or needs to. As long as there is one adult with her and that she is careful no one sees her. Ben would usually come as well and play with her while she’s in wolf form. Fairy Godmother would help the girl with her transformations while Adam and Belle would teach her how deal with the heightened senses especially since she discovered she could do it while in human form as well.

She was nine when Hope suddenly lost control of her temper and had a short burst of anger that resulted to her green eyes glowing hazel and flames appearing on her hands. That was a scary day in the castle, but fortunately it was contained in her room. They called in Fairy Godmother and told her what happened. She came as fast as she could and enchanted her father’s ring. As long as she wears the ring, it lessens the chance of her eyes glowing and suppress any power she may possess, which includes transforming. Although, she can make her eyes flash intentionally and use her heightened senses when she wants to since it’s more of a part of her than magic. But that’s just as far as Hope goes as long as she wears the ring.

Hope and Ben grow up with a wonderful sibling-like relationship. And because she kind of looked like her family and had integrated so well with all of them, the people soon forgot that she wasn’t of blood. She uses her second name, Gabrielle, instead of the one her father gave. Adam and Belle let her choose a new or second name as a fresh start in a new home. She decides to only let special people in her life to call her Hope. She wears her father’s ring around her neck until she grows older. Once her fingers fit the ring, she wears it every day.

Since the incident, Fairy Godmother would bring the girl to her cottage on weekends to help Hope control her magic. She discourages using it freely, but knows that the young girl should still know how to use it correctly and be in control of her powers when her emotions get to her. She learns to control it as the years go by, though most of the time, Hope chooses to wear the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the start and continue with me as I go along! Also, I hope you leave kudos or comments if you like it!


	2. Meet the VKs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle comes back from a trip and asks Ben about the kids he's bringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little name dropping of OUAT characters. Also, lowkey canon different realms/worlds/the multiverse.

“Knock, knock.” Gabrielle said as she opened the door. “Hey, Bear.”

Ben smiled, rolling his eyes at the nickname, and stood up to hug his sister. “Hey, Spot.” He teased, using her nickname in return. “I missed you. How was the trip to Wonderland?”

“It was great. I met with Jefferson and Grace again. They had another bunch of stories to tell.”

“I can’t wait to hear them, but first…” The prince drawls out. “You want to lend a hand in finalizing things for tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” The shorter girl smiles. “Mom and dad told me about your proclamation, but didn’t tell me who the kids are.”

“Oh, I want it to be a surprise.” Ben grins at the princess as they both take a seat.

“Ben.”

“What?”

“You do know that even if I know the kids, I still can’t act like I know them unless we want Auradon to know the truth…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, ‘oh…’”

The prince frowns. “Elle, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s alright. You had good intentions.” She gives him a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder. “So, who are they?” Gabrielle asked as she looked at the papers and folders sprawled on the table.

Ben takes out a folder from under the pile and opens it. “Jay, son of Jafar.” He shows her a picture of a tan boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair. Next is a younger looking boy with a pale complexion and freckles all over. He has dark brown eyes and his hair is white with dark roots and dark brown eyes. “Carlos, son of Cruella.”

“Hey, he has freckles like me.” Gabrielle comments. “But mine are just across my nose and cheeks and became lighter over time.” She adds. Her brother just smiles and turns to the next page. He doesn’t need to say her name for her to know who that girl is. She never forgot little girl with purple hair and green eyes. The girl from the marketplace. The one whose mother is feared all over the Isle. The reason why her best friend back home was banished with her mother. “Mal.” She says before he could. “Daughter of Maleficent.”

“And lastly…” Prince Ben says, excitement heard in his voice. He turns to the last page. “I don’t think I need to tell you who she is.”

Staring back at her is the picture of her best friend back home. 10 years older. Nothing much has changed. Blue hair and brown eyes with a smile that lights up a room and a laugh that could make even the sourest villain smile. “Evie.” The girl whispers. Ben looks at his sister. He was hoping to reunite the two, but forgot that she was not supposed to know the girl. That Gabrielle is from Auradon, daughter of King Adam and Queen Belle. His sister. Growing up, he remembers the smile on her face whenever she’d mention the other girl. He’d even tease her a few times that she had a crush on Evie, but she always denied it. Gabrielle looks up to Ben. A big smile on her face, yet sadness could be seen in her eyes. “I was hoping this would be a good surprise.”

“It is, Ben.” She assures him. She then scrunches her face. “What if she recognizes me, though?”

He brings a comforting hand to hers. “If she does, isn’t that a good thing?”

“I- well, maybe?”

“You can ask her to keep it a secret, if she does.”

“If she doesn’t?”

“Recognize you or keep it a secret?” He questions.

Gabrielle tilts her head, unsure. “Both?”

“If she doesn’t recognize you, then make new memories. Or tell her if you want. If she doesn’t keep it a secret and Auradon finds out, we’ll deal with it.”

“Our parents will kill me.”

“They won’t.”

“Ben.”

“Then they’ll have to get me, too. It was my idea to bring someone who could recognize you. Also, wouldn’t it be time for the people to know the truth?”

Gabrielle sighs.

“Besides thinking that they’re one of the kids who need help the most, I can’t take one without the rest. They’re a close bunch,” the prince explains. “Look, everything’s going to be fine.”

His sister covers her face with her hands and sighs again, but then looks at him with a confused expression. “Mal and Evie are friends? No, wait, nevermind. Father’s last two letters mentioned that.”


	3. Actually...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs arrive to Auradon! Will Evie be able to recognize an old friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to write what color her hair was so I edited this chapter again.

Gabrielle stared at her reflection in the mirror, green orbs looking back, her dark brown (almost black) hair cascading past her shoulders. She wondered if her clothes were good enough for this big day. On her was a light grey sweater with a pink collar poking out, dark blue skater skirt, and pastel pink canvas sneakers. She did one last pat on her outfit before heading out.

“Morning.” Gabrielle smiled at her brother and his girlfriend, Audrey. She arrived just in time for the welcoming of the Isle kids and stood beside Ben.

“Hi, Elle.” Audrey greeted back, while her brother teased her.

“Took you long enough.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You nervous?” Ben whispered, leaning to the shorter girl.

“Psh. Me? Nervous? Yeah, very much so.” She replied while the prince put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Audrey just looked at them and wondered what they were whispering about.

The limo arrived a few seconds later and out came Jay and Carlos, falling off as they wrestled each other, then Mal and Evie.

As soon as Evie stepped out of the vehicle, it was like everything had slowed down. Her hair did that wind effect that was shown in movies and gave Gabrielle’s heightened sense of smell a whiff of apples and cinnamon. The same scent since they were kids. Gabrielle was just enamored by how much her friend has changed and not changed and zoned out with whatever Fairy Godmother was talking with Mal. She saw Ben move forward and snapped out of her stupor.

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Ben-”

“Prince Benjamin and soon-to-be-king,” Audrey cut him off. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at Aurora’s daughter. They were close once. She, Ben, Audrey, and Chad. However, it all went downhill when Ben let it slip that she was from the Isle. Thankfully, for whatever reason, Audrey and Chad kept her secret. They’re still somewhat friends, but mostly because of Ben.

Evie stepped forward with a huge smile. “You had me at prince. My mom’s a queen which makes me a princess.” She told him with a curtsy.

Ben let out a quiet awkward laugh, taking a quick glance at his sister, while Gabrielle felt something at the pit of her stomach seeing Evie try to flirt with him.

“The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you,” Audrey told her off. Evie’s smile fell and it didn’t sit well with Cinderella’s daughter. It never did.

“Actually…” Gabrielle spoke up, causing the others to look at her. “The Evil Queen may have been stripped of her title here, but she does have one back on the Isle. So, we will treat _Princess_ Evie with the same respect as we do with our other royalty here. Am I right, Princess Audrey?”

Audrey looked shocked, but quickly pasted back the fake smile on her face. “I suppose you're right. Sorry about that.”

From the corner of her eye, she could see Ben with a small smile on his lips.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos just gave Gabrielle a mix of confusion and shock, wondering why an Auradon kid would defend one of them so quickly, while Evie sent Gabrielle a grateful look and the girl gave her a shy smile.

“This is Princess Gabrielle.” Audrey introduced her friend. “Ben’s sister.”

“Just Gabrielle.” The younger girl introduced herself to the new kids, shaking their hands one by one. “But you can call me Elle.”

Electricity flowed through when she and Evie had touched. They stared at each other for a while, the latter wondering why the other seemed familiar, until Audrey faked cough.

“And this is Audrey.” Ben added, laughing awkwardly.

“_Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Benny-boo?” Gabrielle sighed under her breath and quietly mocked the nickname, making the new kids snicker.

“Ben, Audrey, and Gabrielle are going to show you all around. And I'll see you all tomorrow.” Fairy Godmother said as she grabbed the couple's linked hands, separating them quickly. “The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven and, as you've heard, I have a little thing with curfews.”

Fairy Godmother left, the band following behind.

Ben started to introduce himself to Jay, Mal, Carlos, and Evie with a speech he had prepared, shaking their hands as he did so. “…as the day our two peoples began to heal.” He finished.

“Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.” Mal said, causing the prince to laugh.

“So much for that prepared speech, ey Ben?” Gabrielle laughed, nudging her brother teasingly.

“A little bit over the top?” Ben smiled warmly, not at all offended by Mal's sarcasm or his sister’s teasing.

“A little more than a ‘little bit’.”

“Well, so much for my first impression.”

Gabrielle looked back and forth between the two.

“Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?” Audrey asked as if she wasn’t sure.

“Drop it, Audrey.” Gabrielle whispered behind Ben’s back.

The girl ignored her. “Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mother's Aurora, Sleeping-”

“Beauty.” Mal finished, her face turning into a false, cheery expression. “Yeah, I've heard the name. And, you know, I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid christening.”

“Water under the bridge…”

“Totes…”

Both Mal and Audrey faked laughed and sighed dramatically at the end as they shared a glare.

“Okay.” Ben clapped his hands together. “How about a tour? Yeah?”

The teens shrugged, following Ben as he linked arms with Audrey and walked over to a statue of the King of Auradon.

“Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.” He paused by the statue and clapped his hands. To the new kids’ surprise, the statue transformed from a man into a beast. Carlos jumped into Jay's arms while screaming.

Ben tried to reassure him. “Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible.”

“Does he shed much?” Mal asked sarcastically.

“Yeah…my mom won't let him up on the couch.” Ben tried to joke, making the girl stare at him, surprised he got her sarcasm.

They continued walking and Gabrielle saw Carlos clap his hands, trying to get the statue to transform again.

“Only works within the family, trust me. People have tried and failed.” She hasn’t tried, but didn’t need to since she’s not part of their bloodline. She smiled at him. “Come on.”

The VKs made their way into the school, gawking slightly at how different and better looking it was than their school back in the Isle.

“So…you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?” Mal asked.

“Yeah, it exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just…ordinary mortals.” The prince shrugged.

“Who happen to be kings and queens…”

Audrey was quick to agree with Maleficent’s daughter. “Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.” She said, giving a short glance at an unaware Gabrielle.

The VKs caught that short glance and wondered what Audrey knew about the girl who defended Evie.

“Doug!” Ben called, untangling himself from his girlfriend’s arm. “Doug, come down here.”

The boy climbed down the stairs and Ben introduced him to the new kids, telling them that he’ll be helping with their class schedules and show them the dorms.

The prince glanced at Mal. “I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need, feel free to-”

“Ask Doug or Elle.” Audrey interrupted, giving the them a sweet-but-not-really smile before dragging her boyfriend out the door.

“Hi, guys.” Doug greeted with a little wave. “I'm Dopey's son, as in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…”

He paused as Evie got his attention. “Heigh-ho!” he said and earned a small jab from Gabrielle.

“Evie, Evil Queen's daughter.” Evie introduced herself, sauntering closer to Doug. Again, Gabrielle felt something in the pit of her stomach.

“Well, so, about your classes… I put in the requirements already… History between pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and…” Doug cleared his throat as Mal peered over his shoulder. “Remedial Goodness 101.”

“Let me guess, new class?” Mal questioned, eating some candy she got from the limo. Doug nodded, a sheepish look on his face. “Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms.” Mal said and her friends started to go up the staircase.

Doug jerked out of his day dream and pointed in the opposite direction of where the others were going. “Um, your dorms are that way, guys.”

They quickly started going the other way as Doug tried to list all of his uncles along with his father. “Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and…”

Carlos paused next to him. “Sneezy.”


	4. You Seem Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle catches up with the girls to their room and she has a little moment with Evie.

“So, Doug, say we catch up with them before they get lost?” Gabrielle asked her friend.

“You just want to talk to Evie.” Doug snorted. “Don’t think I didn’t know what that jab was for.”

“As if you didn’t. I jabbed you because that ‘heigh-ho’ wasn’t exactly subtle. Also, you still got their room keys with you.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh, right.”

“Great! You get the boys, I’ll get the girls.” Gabrielle laughed and took the keys from him. Running up the stairs to catch up with the girls, leaving Doug shaking his head with a fond smile before catching up with the boys.

Gabrielle was just in time to see Evie about to enter their room. “Hey, Evie!” Gabrielle ran to her, stopping by her side as she caught her breath. “Hi, Mal.” She said from the door.

“Hi, um, Gabrielle. Is there something you need?” The Evil Queen’s daughter smiled curiously, giving her a quick onceover.

“Um, I was just going to give you the keys for your room, but you got that covered…” Gabrielle trailed off with a tilt of her head. “Uh…how?”

Evie gave a little mischievous smirk. “We have our ways.”

The other girl started blushing. “Right, well, um…anyway, here’s your keys for next time.” She said as she handed out the item to her childhood friend. “I’ll, uh, let you guys unpack.” Gabrielle said, lifting her hand and pointing behind with her thumb. “But if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Gabrielle?”

“Yeah?"

Evie hesitated for a bit. “I know this is funny and completely impossible, but you seem very familiar…”

The Big Bad Wolf’s daughter gave a nervous laugh. She does look quite different from her younger years and the freckles across her face are less prominent. “I doubt it. This is the first time we’re meeting.”

“Right. Well, um, thank you, for you know, earlier…with Audrey.” Evie said, giving the girl another look and not quite believing her.

Gabrielle gave her a smile, trying to ignore the way Evie was looking at her. “Ah, it was nothing. Sorry about her, by the way. She can get a little…well…Audrey.”

“And she probably be won’t the last.” Evie smiles ruefully.

“No…” The girl sadly agrees. “But give it time. They’ll change.”

“Right…and, um, thanks again.”

The two girls stared at each other for a few more seconds before Gabrielle had to go. “I’ll see you around?” She asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“Uh, yeah.”

Evie entered their room with a shy smile as Gabrielle left with a similar one on her face and a skip in her step as she walked out of the hallways.

Evie felt Mal’s stare as she put the keys on the table and approached her bed, quietly unpacking. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Mal told her. “It just seemed like somebody’s got a crush.”

“Shut up, M,” Evie told her friend, looking away to avoid seeing her blush.

“I was talking about Gabrielle having a crush on you, but if it goes both ways…”

Evie just ignored her friend’s teasing as they unpacked.

“Hey, M…”

Maleficent’s daughter looks to her friend. “Yeah?”

“Don’t you think she looks familiar?”

Mal racks up her brain a bit to see if she has seen the girl from somewhere but comes up with nothing. “Maybe she just has one of those faces?”

The other girl accepts the answer and continues to unpack, but couldn’t help the nagging feeling she has in the back of her mind that she has seen the girl from somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you guys think until Evie finds out?


	5. Goodness 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle goes with Jane to have some papers signed and visits Tourney practice.

It’s a few weeks after the VKs had arrived. Gabrielle was walking with Jane on the way to her mother’s class with the VKs, Remedial Goodness 101, to get some papers signed for Ben’s coronation. When they arrived, they could hear Mal answering the question on the board.

“C) Give it a bottle.”

“Correct, again!” Fairy Godmother praised the girl.

“You're on fire, girl.” Carlos told his friend.

Mal rolled her eyes. “Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.”

“Oh…” The other three VKs nodded, realization dawning on their faces.

Jane squeaked slightly as she walked pass them while Gabrielle looked at what they were doing on their desks. Mal looked like she was drawing a wand-

_ What is with this girl and wands and magic? _

-Evie had her make-up out, and the boys had their notebooks open, but no notes.

“Hello, dear ones.” Fairy Godmother smiled kindly at the two girls who just arrived.

“Hey, FG.” Gabrielle smiled back.

“Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation.” Jane said.

“Jane, this is everyone and I’m sure you remember Gabrielle.” Fairy Godmother told the VKs.

Jane’s eyes flickered with fear towards Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. “Mom, no!” She whispered. Gabrielle, on the other hand, gave a small salute to them, causing all four to crack a smile.

After Fairy Godmother signed the paper, her daughter rushed past the kids once again. Gabrielle took her time and even stopped in the middle of the Isle after Fairy Godmother asked what to do when you find a vial of poison.

“Anything else, dear?” Jane’s mother asked.

“Is the right answer B) Paint it on an apple?” Gabrielle joked. The older woman looked appalled and the kids laughed at her reaction.

“Gabrielle!”

The princess stopped laughing and raised her hands in surrender. “I’m kidding.”

“Get out of here, child, before I bibbidi-bobbidi-boo you out.” Fairy Godmother said with no hint of malice.

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you guys continue. As you were.”

Gabrielle bid them goodbye with a bow and caught up with Jane who was waiting for her outside the Library.

“Are you not scared of them?” Jane asked genuinely.

“Why should I? They’re kids just like us.” Gabrielle shrugged. “Jane, just because their parents are villains doesn’t mean they’re bound to be.”

Gabrielle walks to her next class with Jane. Time passes by quickly and she heads to the locker rooms to change for a run around the tracks before Chemistry class.

She spots the Tourney team start practice as she finishes her fourth and last lap around the field. She approaches Coach Jenkins, who seems happy to see her, with his assistant coach and looks back to his team. Gabrielle watches as Carlos tries to defend himself from Jay who runs towards the goal, attacking anyone in his path. She winces when he knocks down Ben and Ryder, who are both on his side, and scores. She laughs as he does a little victory dance, then looks to Coach Jenkins who seemed impressed.

“He’s got skills.” Gabrielle whistles, the coach agreeing with her.

“That other boy, however…”

The girl laughs. “Give Carlos the benefit of the doubt, coach. Maybe he just needs a little work. If not, you could suggest another sport for him.”

“We’re missing you out there, Gabrielle.” He says. “Someone’s gotta put these boys on their toes.”

“Maybe next time.”

“Who knows, we might even have a bigger chance for championships again.” The coach smirks.

Gabrielle shakes her head and laughs. “I’m sure we have a chance now since you’ve got Jay there. Anyway, I’m heading out, still got some classes to attend.”

Coach Jenkins nods. “Don’t be shy to come back anytime. You’re always welcome here, kid.”

“Also, don’t forget Chad has the same class with me, coach. We wouldn’t want him to be late with Mr. Delay.” She tells him.

She bids the coach and his assistant goodbye then heads to the showers as the players start to gather around him when he calls for Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know.


	6. Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie gets noticed by Chad and Gabrielle gets called out twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read any of the books, but I decided to borrow Arabella for this chapter.

In Chemistry, Gabrielle could sense Evie staring dreamily at Chad, who’s stupidly staring into space, if it’s her body posture to go by. She knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help listen in using her enhanced hearing.

“Any chance he’s in line for a throne?” She heard Evie whispered to Doug. “Anywhere in line?”

She could feel Doug hesitate to answer the girl’s question. “Chad…is Prince Charming Jr.” He told her. “Cinderella’s son. Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of there-there. Know what I mean?”

“Looks like a lot of there-there to me.” The girl said dreamily as she continued to look at Chad.

Gabrielle muttered under her breath as she lightly tapped her pen on the table.

“Hey…” Her seatmate whispered. “Are you okay?”

She turned her head and gave the girl beside her a small smile. “Yeah, Bella…just trying to…solve the atomic weight of silver…”

The girl looked at her strangely, knowing Gabrielle found this subject easy. She put a hand on the other girl’s wrist. “We’re still friends, y’know.”

Right. Arabella, niece of Ariel and Eric. Her ex-girlfriend.

“Thanks.” Gabrielle replied with a nod.

Their teacher noticed the two people in front talking, but called out only one. “Evie!” The girl snapped out it and looked at Mr. Delay. “Perhaps this is just review for you. So, tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?”

“Atomic weight? Uh, not very much, I mean, it’s an atom, right?” She laughed at her answer, as did Chad, while Doug and Gabrielle groaned lightly.

Mr. Delay called her to the front and her smile faded as she stood up. Gabrielle saw her reach out for a mirror in her purse. She shook her head lightly and smiled to herself. In general, she knows Evie doesn’t really need her mother’s magic mirror. When they were younger, she knew her friend was a smart girl. It just got pushed to the back with royal stuff by her mother. She even bets this subject won’t be much of a problem for the girl, considering making potions and witchcraft are kinda like Chemistry. If her mother ever taught her about those, that is. Though, no doubt she’ll still be able to understand the subject in no time.

“You think she’s gonna get it?” Arabella whispered.

“I think so. I wouldn’t really underestimate a VK.”

Evie approached the board and made little glances in her hidden mirror as she read aloud and wrote down the solution and answer on the board.

“…give us 107.9 amu.”

Gabrielle snorted in her seat, making the girl beside her slap her arm. “Hey, don’t laugh. That’s how I used to read it…”

“Right, right…I forgot. Sorry.” She smiled apologetically at Arabella.

“I forget…” Mr. Delay said. “Always a mistake to underestimate-”

Evie did a little spin, her hair almost hitting the teacher’s face. “A villain? Don’t make it again.” She smiled sweetly, tossing him the chalk. She walked back to her desk, but not before Chad held out a card to her. The girl took it and he stared at her as she returned to her seat.

Gabrielle could see the girl read the note and nod slightly at her friend as she went back to that daydreaming position which Doug followed along, though she suspects the boy has a pout on his face than a smile. Meanwhile, all she could do was glare daggers at Chad from her seat.

Her ex-girlfriend saw the whole exchange between Chad and Evie and guessed that’s what turned the girl’s mood sour. “Elle…are you jealous?”

That caught Gabrielle off-guard. “What? No!” She quickly whispered. “Why would I be jealous?”

“Then why are you glaring daggers at Chad?”

“I- Because I’m sure he’s going to use another poor girl to do his homework.”

“I mean, I’d happily do his homework as well if he brings on the charm.” Arabella whispered teasingly.

Gabrielle made a face at her ex. “Ew, Bella. No.”

The girl laughed in her seat. “Relax, Elle. We all know you could give him a run for his money.” She winked flirtatiously. “Or at least once you get out of one of your many shells.”

“Gabrielle, Arabella.” Mr. Delay called out. “Would you like to share something to the class?”

Everyone turned their heads to them.

“N-no sir.” Gabrielle stuttered, another blush slowly creeping in as she’s still recovering from her ex’s response. “I…was just asking for the rest of the solution since I couldn’t see well with all these apparatuses in front.”

Their teacher seemed to accept her excuse. “Very well. Tone it down next time.” He said and turned back to write something on the board, others following and taking down notes.

“Nice save.” Arabella whispered, laughing quietly.

Gabrielle nudged her lightly. “Shut up.”

Evie couldn’t help but look back and see the girls’ continued conversation with hushed whispers and silently laughter. She quickly faced the front again when she felt Doug lightly nudge her, keeping her away from trouble with the teacher again.


	7. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad gives Evie her homework. Gabrielle gets a little suspicious. Previous relationship gets brought up. Somebody changes their mind about homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're liking the story so far. Ryder is another OC of mine while Bash (though only mentioned) is another one I borrowed from Descendants School of Secrets.

Gabrielle just finished her last period when she spotted Ryder, Eugene and Rapunzel’s son, and one of her closest friends. He was lean and almost as tall as Ben. His had medium length blonde hair that was always in a side part combover. She ran up to him and gave him a nudge. “Hey, Elle.” He smiled.

“So…what happened when the red sauce chased the brown sauce?”

Ryder smirked. “What?”

“It couldn’t __ketchup__!”

“That was bad, babe.” The tall boy chuckled.

Gabrielle pouted. “Anyway, do you want to hang-out later?”

“I’d like to, but Ben and I have to help out Carlos. Sorry, Elle, everything’s just gotten a little bit busy with the first game of the season coming up.” He replied apologetically.

“It’s fine, Ry.” Gabrielle gave her best friend an understanding smile and was glad that Coach Jenkins gave a chance to Carlos.

“Next time, I promise.”

“Okay.”

The two friends start walking towards the Tourney field. “Hey, how was meeting her again after ten years?”

“She found me familiar, but hasn’t recognized me. That’s…good. I think? Or at least good for my secret.”

Ryder frowned. “Evie seems like an understanding girl. At least from the stories you’ve told us. I think she’d keep to herself if she knew and would even be ecstatic to have her friend back.”

Gabrielle shrugged. “Anyway, how was getting tackled by Jay? Looked like he’s giving you guys a run for your money.” She teased.

“Shut up.” Ryder said fondly. “He’s something, alright. Hey, you’re going to the game, right?”

“I still hate the noise, but who else is gonna cheer for you?”

“Hey!”

They got to the field and noticed Chad and Evie under the bleachers talking. The former handed the girl his bag before leaving and Evie stared dreamily as he walked away. Doug suddenly appeared from above the bleachers, startling her.

“Are you stalking me?” The blue-haired beauty asked.

“Hey, Evie!” Gabrielle waved as she and Ryder got near her.

“Are you both stalking me?”

“Now, now, we don’t want you to be too full of yourself, princess.” Gabrielle smirked, making Evie blush a little. “I just got here with Ryder who has training with Ben and Carlos. Evie, meet Ryder, Rapunzel and Eugene’s son.”

Ryder gave a charming smile and gave a small bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Evie.”

His friend playfully rolled her eyes at him.

Evie giggled and gave a curtsy. “Why, thank you, Prince Ryder.”

Ryder side-eyed his best friend as he gave a small grin. “It’s so good to finally meet the beauty who captured my best friend’s h- Ow!”

“Please, it wasn’t that hard.”

“It hurts.”

Gabrielle ignored him. “My friend here has no filter sometimes. What he means to say is that…is, um, is…uh…y-you are… Oh, damn it.” Gabrielle sighed and muttered under her breath.

Evie smiled at the girl, light blush coating her cheeks. “It’s okay, Gabrielle. I think I know what you mean.”

Doug, witnessing their interaction gave a small sigh of defeat, accepting the fact that his friend and Evie might like each other. Ryder noticed this and gave his friend a pat in the back.

“So, um, you and Chad seemed to look very smiley when we got here. He asked you out or something?”

“Wow, so casual.” Ryder whispered, earning another light jab from Gabrielle.

“Something like that.” Evie smiled dreamily.

“Yeah… You know, you don’t have to do his homework. He should be able to do that on his own.” The princess pointed at the boy’s backpack.

“It’s fine, really.”

“Well, uh, I couldn’t help but overhear earlier that you were talking about wands and the museum.” Doug spoke up.

“Yeah?” Evie asked, hoping to get some useful information to help them steal the wand.

Now, Gabrielle was becoming suspicious. “Wands, huh? Seems like you and your friends are very interested in it.” She commented nonchalantly.

“Oh, you know, there’s no magic in the Isle so, those things just interest us. Curious minds and all that.” The Evil Queen’s daughter brushed off, proud of herself for not seeming like she almost got caught.

“Right, okay.” Gabrielle replied with a little suspicion. She didn’t want to think of Evie and her friends plotting something with all these questions of wands and magic, but it’s been brought up a few times these past few weeks.

“Anyway, Fairy Godmother will be using hers during Ben’s coronation, actually.” Doug continued.

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s one of the only few times it gets out of the museum.”

“Interesting…” Evie drawled out. “Well, I have to get back to the dorms and get started with these.” She pointed to Chad’s bag.

Ryder grinned. “Great! Gabrielle was just on her way there. You guys can go back together.”

The girl mentioned gave him a what-do-you-think-you’re-doing expression.

“But I was going to watch you and Ben help Carlos, Ry.”

“Aw, I’m touched. Though I think you just wanna see how good I look out here.” He winked.

Gabrielle flipped him off. “You know what, you’re right, I’m going back to the dorms.” The girl turned around and was about to leave.

Evie was surprised to see this gesture from an Auradon kid.

Ryder laughed and stopped her from leaving, hugging her from behind. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You know Ben and I always appreciate your support.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Gabrielle pouted. Ryder pat her cheek and let go of his friend.

“I’ll see you later, okay? I’ll even pass by with some ice cream or those cookies you and Ben love so much.”

The girl rolled her eyes playfully. “We’ll see.”

Doug smiled at his two friends, already used to their kind of affection while Evie was staring at them. She began feeling the same thing in the pit of her stomach during Chemistry when she saw Gabrielle with her seatmate.

“Let’s go back to the dorms, Evie.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, Doug, can you ask Bash if he wants me to take pictures for the upcoming game?” Gabrielle asked.

Dopey’s son nodded.

“Alright, thanks. Bye, guys!”

As they were leaving, the boys could hear Gabrielle tell Evie a lame joke on how to make an apple puff- you chase it around the garden- and smiled when they heard the girl laugh.

When Gabrielle and Evie got to the latter’s room, Mal was already there, lying on the bed and reading her spell-book.

“Hi, Mal.” Gabrielle smiled, with Mal giving a small one in return, then turned to leave. “Bye, Evie.”

“Wait.” Mal said. “Why don’t you stay here for a while?”

Evie gave her best friend the same look Gabrielle did to hers.

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I was just dropping Evie off.” Gabrielle explained.

“Come on, you could even help her with whatever’s in there.” The purple-haired girl pointed to the heavy-looking brown bag belonging to Chad.

The princess scrunched her face in disgust, stepping into the room. “And do Charming Jr.’s homework for him? No thanks.” She then turned to Evie. “You sure you want to do that? You could always return that to Chad. It’s not worth doing for a date with him.”

Evie thought about it for a bit but remembered her mother wanting her to have a prince. “It’s alright.”

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Jane, ranting about how her mother won’t use her magic to make her beautiful.

“Jane, you are beautiful. And FG’s right, if he doesn’t like you for who you are then he’s not worth your time.” Gabrielle told her. She always had a soft spot for Fairy Godmother’s daughter. “Also, what happened to your hair?”

“Mal helped me.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

“Knock, knock!”

Gabrielle turned around and saw Ryder leaning against the door-frame, a grin plastered on his face. She tilted her head in confusion. “How’d you know I was here? Also, don’t you still have training with Ben and Carlos?”

“I took a guess.” Ryder shrugged. “Carlos got chased by dude so Ben and I ran after him. Introduced Carlos to the dog and he seemed to like him, so Ben and I decided to let them get to know each other. And Ben said he’s got it handled so I went here to catch up with you and hope we can hang-out.” The boy explained.

Mal and Evie looked at him in surprise. “Carlos and a dog?”

“Yup. They hit it off pretty well after that chase.”

“So, you’re free?” Gabrielle asked.

“Yup.”

“Great!” Gabrielle cheered. She rushed to him and excitedly asked him what they plan to do. “We should go to the ice cream shop. You promised me ice cream.”

Ryder put his arm over her shoulder and nodded his head in agreement. “Alright, tiny, let’s go.”

The shorter girl swatted his arm away and glared at him. “Forget about the ice cream, you can spend the rest of the day on your own. Just because you’re taller doesn’t mean I’m short. I’m almost as tall as Evie for gods’ sake.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” Rapunzel’s son crouched down, hands to his knees, and pouted. “Now, can we hang-out?”

“I’d rather not if you’re gonna continue to tease me.” Gabrielle said as she crossed her arms.

“Please.” Ryder pouted. “We have so much to catch up on, babe.”

Mal fake gagged, Evie had a small frown, and Jane was squealing. “Why aren’t you two back together already?”

“They’re not? I thought you guys were.” Evie asked curiously.

Ryder laughed. “We’d rather not go back that road again even though we ended on good terms. As you can see.”

“Um…we broke up three years ago, I think. We were together for about ten months.” Gabrielle answered.

“Yep.” Ryder confirmed.

“That’s…a very long time…” Evie remarks. “Wait, how come he calls you babe if you two aren’t together?”

“That movie with the pig.” Ryder shrugged, not giving anymore explanation. “I’ve been calling her that even before we started dating.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes at his reason, even though it was true. His endearment for her was from that pig movie, saying they’re both orphaned- although not really- and they do things that they’re not supposed to be doing by society’s standards.

Evie tilted her head. “Movie with the pig? But you're not...”

“Um, yeah. Long story.” Gabrielle said, not adding any more information.

“Besides, she and I have our eyes set on other people for a while now.” Ryder added.

“Who?” Jane asked them, looking between the two.

The prince winked. “It’s a secret.”

The other girl slapped his shoulder. “I don’t.”

“Really?” Ryder challenged.

“Yes.” Gabrielle huffed, though they both knew, deep down, she was clearly lying.

Mal raised an eyebrow. “So, no leftover feelings? After all, you were together for a long time.”

The best friends shook their heads. “Nope.” They said honestly. It’s been years since they got over each other and had even dated other people since.

The girl elbowed his side and started to drag him away. “Let’s go, Ry. My ice cream awaits!” They were just about to leave when Gabrielle paused and looked back. “Do you guys want to join?”

“I’m good.” Jane told them.

“Nah. What about you, E?” Mal said as she looked to her best friend. Though she also looked at her with pleading eyes as to not leave her alone with Jane.

“I think I’ll stay here with them. Besides, I have to do Chad’s homework…” Evie said, still trying to process that information. For what, she doesn’t know.

Gabrielle sighed, reaching out her hand. “Give me half of his homework so that you still have time to finish yours.”

Jane and Ryder looked at their friend in disbelief.

“But you __never__ do his homework,” Jane said. “No matter how many times he’s asked. Even nicely.”

Ryder nodded, furiously. “What she said!”

Gabrielle shrugged and ignored them. “You’re helping me anyway, Ry. Come on, princess, give me the prince’s homework.”

“What about your homework? Don’t you also have to do yours?”

“Finished it during study hall.”

“O-Okay,” Evie stuttered, also not believing that the same girl who said she wasn’t going to do Chad’s homework was asking for it and was going to do half for her. She opened his bag and reached for half of the papers and gave it to the girl.

“I’ll drop these by later.” Gabrielle held up the papers. “Bye, guys!” Gabrielle said as she and Ryder left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things we do for the people we like. Right?


	8. You Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle finally admits her feelings.

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing Chad’s homework and making me do it as well.” Ryder grumbled at the girl as he ate his ice cream and did the homework.

“It’s unfair for him to just drop this all on Evie when she also has her own homework to do.”

“You like her, Elle.” He stated.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something but was unable to, so she just took a spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth and continued to answer Chad’s chemistry homework.

“Elle…”

“Maybe __you__ like her. Psh.”

“Hope.” Ryder said seriously this time, calling her by her first name.

“Sorry, forgot about you and Aziz.” The girl apologized. “Yeah, well, she likes Chad.” Gabrielle basically admitted, not even bothering to deny her feelings anymore.

“But I think she likes you, too. Judging by the way she looked when we were being affectionate and when I mentioned that we’d dated.” Ryder recalled the look Evie gave when he was hugging Gabrielle and also the same one when he called her babe and Jane asked them why they weren’t dating.

Auradon’s princess shook her head. “I wouldn’t count on that. Her mom has always wanted her to marry a prince and I don’t think that changed over the years, but thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Ryder sighed, but said nothing. Instead he took out his phone, told a joke that made her laugh, and took that picture.

It was a good picture of Gabrielle laughing, the ice cream and homework sitting on the foreground, with the colorful swirls of the store’s walls.

He tagged Gabrielle and posted it with the caption: ****Who said you can’t do your homework and have fun at the same time?****

Gabrielle’s phone pinged, notifying her of the tagged photo. “Dude, this isn’t going to help the people who think we’re dating again.”

“Did we ever care about what others think?” Ryder grinned.

The girl gave a concerned look. “Are you sure Aziz is okay with all of this? I know you guys are still figuring things out, but I’d completely understand it if we turned this down a notch. I know I’d be jealous, even a little bit, if my significant other was this affectionate to someone else. I mean this was kinda the reason Arabella and Ally broke up with us…”

“First of all, Ally broke up with me because I told her I had feelings for you back then, not the affectionate part.” The prince of Corona pointed out, pointing his spoon at Hope’s direction. “Second, while that may be true for Bella, it was also because she was fast paced and couldn’t deal with your slow ass anymore.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true, though, is it not?” Ryder challenged. “Lastly, Aziz and I have talked about it. He’s honestly okay with it now. He knows that I really, really like him. But, yeah, we can tone down the affection. Also, he knows that you’re seriously crushing on the new kid. No, I didn’t tell him. He saw how you looked at the girl when he passed by us under the bleachers earlier.”

“Really? Why didn’t he say hi?” Gabrielle ignored the last few sentences.

“He was, but one of his friends had to drag him before he could. Said he needed his help with Math homework.”

Gabrielle chuckled. “Aw, hopefully he doesn’t get dragged away next time he sees us before he could say hi. Anyway, I just didn’t want Ziz to be uncomfortable. Considering we were together for a while and are still close.”

“Power of friendship. Hey, Evie might see the post and get jealous instead.”

“Doubt it. She likes Chad, remember?”

“Maybe she’s just using him to get to you.” Ryder countered.

The girl scoffed. “Yeah, right. To her, I’m just Ben’s sister and one of the few kids who are nice to them. And, again, her mother wants her to marry a prince.”

“Her mother’s not here.” He points out.

“Doesn’t matter. She’s not interested. So, drop it.” Gabrielle says, her tone indicating end of discussion.

Ryder’s phone pinged and he saw a message. He sent a lengthy reply that made Gabrielle ask who he was texting, but not before taking a picture and posting it with the caption: ****Guess who should be doing their homework.****

The Prince of Corona had his head bowed down as he was typing on his phone, the almost empty shop seen on the background.

“Just one of my classmates asking some questions.” He shrugged.

As the sun was going down, Gabrielle and Ryder finally finished Chad’s homework and walked to Evie and Mal’s room.

Gabrielle knocked on the door and saw Mal when it opened. “Hi, I’m just gonna drop these off.” She said, motioning to the papers Ryder was holding. They spotted the rest of the Isle kids and said hi to them as well.

Evie approached the duo and took the papers from Ryder. “Thanks. You didn’t have a hard time, did you?”

“It was no problem.”

“Jay, how’d the talk with coach go?” Ryder asked his new teammate.

“It was good.” The long-haired boy said nonchalantly.

Ryder nodded and turned to Carlos who had the dog beside him. “How’s Dude?”

“We’ve bonded pretty well.” Cruella’s son grinned, petting his new friend.

“Great. So, we’ll head out and see you guys around. Goodnight.” Ryder smiled and left with Gabrielle to bring her to her room before he goes to his.

When Gabrielle entered the room she shared with Ben, her other close friend was waiting with a smirk on her face- and a new hairdo apparently- and proceeded to tease her friend. “So, you did Chad’s homework.”

“And where’d you hear that, Lonnie?” The girl in question played coy as she went to her desk and replaced her contacts with glasses. “Also, where is my brother?”

“Jane. Hung out with her, Mal and Evie earlier. Ben had some things to attend to, but told me to wait for you here if I wanted.”

“Ah, that explains the hair. Nice look, by the way.”

“Thanks. Anyway, Jane had a thinking expression on her face. Different from what she usually has, so I asked. They told me you offered to help Evie do Chad’s homework while you and Ryder hung-out.” Mulan’s daughter explained. “Also, I texted Ryder if it was true and he confirmed it with a rant and you basically admitting that you have feelings for your childhood friend.”

“You were who he was texting,” Gabrielle realized. “Yeah, so?”

Lonnie stared at her friend. “So? You did Chad’s homework and you finally admit your feelings!”

Gabrielle shrugged. “It’s just homework and it’s just a crush.”

“Correction, Chad’s homework. Don’t think that I have forgotten how your face would look like when you talked about Evie. It’s not ‘just a crush’, Hope.” Lonnie pointed out.

Gabrielle dropped face down on her bed and groaned. She knows her friends are being serious when they start using her first name. “I know, Li. I know.” The girl sits up and faces her friend. “I didn’t want to admit it before, because it just hurts to know that we’re apart. But now…now, she’s here. She’s here with her stupid blue hair and stupid pretty face and is stupidly flirting with everyone- especially Chad and I don’t do well with feelings, Lonnie!”

Lonnie laughed at her friend’s outburst, but also sympathized with her. “You don’t think that about Evie.”

“Of course, I don’t!”

“Right. Well, I think you do…okay with your feelings-”

The other girl raised her eyebrow. “Lonnie.”

“I said okay, not good.” Her friend pointed out. “You’re okay once you’re out of one of the multiple layers you’ve got. It’s the deeper stuff you’re not that good with. You don’t like being vulnerable so, not only do you have shells, you’ve also got walls very high up with the deep and personal stuff. Except for Ben. He’s the only one you don’t have much of a problem opening up to-”

“I-”

Lonnie waved her hand. “It’s fine, Ryder and I get it. Anyway, we’ve also had our deep moments before and those went well.”

“Both of you had to pry it out of me.” Gabrielle deadpanned.

Lonnie gave her friend a hug. “Not always. Sometimes you do the opening yourself. You think you don’t do well with deep stuff, but you do. At least once you’re completely comfortable or you have to. Also…I told Ben about the text when I got here. So, he’s pretty much up to speed with your love life.”

Gabrielle just groaned into the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.


	9. I Love Cookies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night snacks and another lame joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody give these kids a hug.

Gabrielle and Lonnie decided to raid the kitchen that night, not expecting the Isle kids to be there.

“Hey, guys.” Gabrielle said as they entered the kitchen.

Evie noticed the frames around the girl’s face. “Gabrielle, you wear glasses?” She asked, her head doing a little tilt.

“Uh, yeah.”

“It suits you. You look cuter.” The blue-haired girl said nonchalantly.

“I- uh- um…t-thanks.” Gabrielle stuttered, blushing, and giving a quick jab at her friend when she felt she staring and smiling teasingly at her.

The VKs looked between their friend and the blushing girl. Wondering if they still have to make this love-spelled cookie and just use this girl’s now obvious crush on Evie to ask her to steal the wand instead.

“Oh, hey, Mal. You know all the girls want you to do their hair?” Lonnie told the purple-haired girl.

“Except me. Not that’s there’s anything wrong with that, but it’s not really my thing.” Gabrielle said. She then noticed they were making something. “Midnight snack huh? Watcha guys making?”

Mal shook her head. “Nothing special, just cookies.”

“Oh, I love Cookies!” Gabrielle dipped her finger on the batter and gave it a taste while the VKs panicked as she did so. She and Lonnie looked at them confused at their reaction. “What? I’m not gonna double dip.”

“Feel anything?” Evie wondered.

“Yeah, like it might be missing something?” Mal asked.

Jay moved closer to Gabrielle and leaned on the kitchen pole. “Hey, there.” He smiled charmingly at the girl.

She looked at him indifferently. “Could use some chips.” She shrugged. “Li, bring in the chips.” Gabrielle told her friend.

The VKs sighed, relieved, but wondered what ‘chips’ were. “And those are?” Mal asked.

“Chocolate chips. Just __the __most important food group.” Lonnie said as she brought the small bowl of chocolate chips to them. She grabbed a handful and poured it on the batter. “Wait, didn’t your moms ever make you guys like chocolate chip cookies?” Mulan’s daughter asked them. “Like when you’re feeling sad and they’re fresh from the oven with a big ol’ glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and-”

Gabrielle gives her a quick, hidden pinch.

The VKs are looking at her with sad faces, not knowing what it felt to have their mothers bake them cookies and make them feel better. They all start to look down on the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Mulan’s daughter asked.

“It’s different where w- they’re from, Lonnie.” Gabrielle reminds her.

Lonnie splutters. “Yeah, we know. I just thought even villains love their kids.” She remembers the stories Gabrielle would tell her about the Big Bad Wolf, but she also forgets that not all of them are like her friend’s dad.

The expressions they see from them just breaks their hearts.

“Oh. How awful.” Lonnie says as she holds Mal’s hand to offer comfort. A tear falls from her and Mal swipes it off.

“Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven. So, thank you so much for coming by. Really, really. Have a good night. See you tomorrow. Evil dreams.” Mal blurts out as she rushes the two girls out the kitchen.

“Wait!” Gabrielle exclaims, making everyone freeze. “Where do you find chili peppers?”

They all gave her confused looks, except for Evie who took the bait. “Where?”

“At the north pole!” Gabrielle winked and did the finger gunsTM.

To her surprise, they all found it funny. It also made her feel good that she made them laugh, especially Evie.

“Before we go, lemme just take these.” She says as she moves to get some chips from the pantry and water from the fridge. “Night, guys. Also, hit me up the next time you make cookies.” Gabrielle tells them as she heads out and decides to have a sleepover at Lonnie’s room.

On the way back, Gabrielle asks her friend a question that just makes the other girl laugh and make a whipping noise. “Do you think I should go back to glasses?”


	10. We're Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hours before the game and Gabrielle hangs out with the Core Four in the cafeteria. Audrey appears and things escalate. Evie knows something about Gabrielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shittake mushrooms! I forgot to add this chapter after the kitchen scene. I'm adding this now so Chapter 10 with the coronation asking is now Chapter 11. Sorry about that.

The next day Gabrielle decided to sit beside the VKs. Keeping in her contacts than the passing thought of using glasses again last night.

“Hey,” Gabrielle said as she took her seat on the table next to Evie. “How’s it going?”

The four kids stared at her like she was crazy to sit beside them.

“Good. Um, no offense, but why are you sitting here?” Carlos asked.

Gabrielle shrugged. “Can’t I sit beside my new friends?”

“We’re friends?” Evie asked.

“We are. I don’t just help anyone with Chad’s homework.” The girl winked at Evie, making her blush. “By the way, do you guys have any cookies left from last night?”

Carlos looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, already gave the last one to Ben.”

Nobody noticed the small look Mal gave him like he said something wrong.

“Damn, he always gets the last cookie.”

“Maybe next time.”

Gabrielle nods and took a bite from her lunch before talking again. “Did you know that Velcro was invented by a guy named George de Mestral after studying some burrs he found clinging to his clothes and dog while he was walking in the woods?”

“Nerd.” Jay coughed, making the girl playfully stick her tongue out at him.

The Evil Queen’s daughter looked interested. “Really?”

“Yep.”

“What exactly are burrs?”

“Oh, they’re like these tiny seeds or dry fruit that have hooks or teeth and they easily get caught on fur or clothes.” Gabrielle explained.

Evie tried to imagine it for a moment when she realized what the girl was talking about. “Ah, I think I know what that is.”

Ryder was with Aziz when they spotted the VKs table and decided to sit beside their teammates. “Wassup.” He greeted them and did that bro hug thing with the boys before he sat down.

“Great, just invite yourselves to our table.” Mal muttered.

Gabrielle laughed. “Aw, come on, Mal. I thought we were starting to get along.”

Maleficent’s daughter just hummed and continued to eat her food.

“Anyway, I think you girls know Aziz, if Jay or Carlos has mentioned him to you. If not, girls, this is Aziz. Z, these are Mal and Evie.” Ryder introduced him.

The group fell into comfortable chatter after the introductions until Audrey passed by their table and questioned the three Auradon kids.

“So, today’s the day you sit with them instead of us.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Gabrielle asked her.

Audrey narrowed her eyes. “I think we all know what’s wrong with that. Your brother may be okay with all of this, but the rest of us are not.”

“Yeah, my brother, who will soon be king. So, you guys don’t really have much of a choice.”

“Why are you sitting with them anyway?”

“We’re friends.” Ryder answered Aurora’s daughter.

Audrey laughed. “Friends? You’re joking, right? I’m your friend. You’ve only been with them for weeks.”

“Come on, Audrey, let us have our lunch in peace.” Aziz huffed, hoping it doesn’t escalate further.

“Have you forgotten who their parents are? Especially you, Aziz?”

“No, I haven’t. But until they prove otherwise, I see nothing wrong being friends with them.” Aladdin’s son answered her.

“Unbelievable.”

“Just walk away, Audrey.” Gabrielle said calmly as she slowly stood up and stared at the girl, Ryder following and standing beside his friend. Aziz opted to stay in his seat to stop the VKs from doing anything in case this got out of hand. Not that he didn’t trust them, but to avoid getting them into trouble, because he knows they’re gonna have it worse if this went down. Lonnie saw what was happening from across the room and approached the group.

The whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing and watched the scene in front of them.

Audrey stepped forward. “You know what? Considering who your parents were, I shouldn’t even be surprised.” She whispered, making a jab at Gabrielle.

“That’s a low blow, Audrey.” Ryder glared.

“Audrey, that’s enough.” Lonnie hissed. “Let’s just go back to our seat.”

Gabrielle’s green eyes flashed hazel. Thankfully, there was no one behind Audrey who could’ve seen that. “I don’t want to hurt you, Audrey. I suggest you walk away right now.” She growled quietly.

Audrey looked like she was scared of what might actually happen, realizing she pushed too far this time. Chad, who just arrived in the cafeteria, saw the group and quickly rushed to them. The boy put his hand on Audrey’s shoulder when he saw his friend’s face.

“Calm down, Elle.” He told her.

“Take her away and I will.”

Chad pulled lightly on his friend’s hand. “Audrey, let’s go.”

The girl plastered on a fake smile. “Enjoy lunch!” She said before leaving their table with Chad.

Ryder looked at the students who were staring at them. “And scene! Alright, short skit’s over, back to eating.” He told them. The students listened to him and continued on with lunch.

Lonnie rubbed circles around Gabrielle’s back before following Audrey and Chad back to their table with Jane and Doug. The two friends sat back down, Ryder whispering something in Gabrielle’s ear before going back to his spot beside Jay and Aziz. The girl bowed her head and covered her face as she tried to calm down.

“Your parents?” Mal asked, her eyebrow raised, intrigued.

Ryder shrugged. “It’s no secret our fathers lived different lives before becoming royalty.” He told them, covering for his friend.

“My father wasn’t exactly the best person either.” Gabrielle spoke up.

“Beast?” Jay asked.

“Her birth father.” Evie corrected then turned her head to the girl who suddenly looked up. “Sorry. I was searching more about royals here and I stumbled upon an article about the king and queen adopting you. It didn’t really say much about your parents other than your father being an old friend of Beast and Belle.”

Gabrielle gave her an understanding smile and put her hand over the girl’s, rubbing her thumb over it. “It’s fine, Evie. Nothing to be sorry about.”

Carlos tilted his head. “But the statue out front transforms also for you, right? I mean, you are still Ben’s family and you really do look like them.”

“I never tried, but I don’t think I ever needed to. As far as everyone knows, it only works for those in their bloodline. Which I know I’m not. But it never stopped others to give it a try.”

“Oh…sorry for asking.”

The girl shook her head. “I’ve got no problem there. Like you said, I’m still their family. Blood or not.”

Everyone smiled at the girl, even Mal, amazed at how she could see the positive in that.

Ryder decided to change the topic. “So, are you guys excited for the game?”

Gabrielle tuned them out and focused once again on her breathing until she felt a hand on her back. She felt calmer and looked up to find Evie giving her a comforting smile.

After lunch, Gabrielle asked Fairy Godmother if she could do a quick run around the forest before the game. The Headmistress agreed and just reminded the girl to not get caught.


	11. Go to the Coronation with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a surprise. People get asked to the coronation. The girls get frozen yoghurt and pizza. Gabrielle asks about the Isle. Gabrielle and Evie share blushes and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I wasn't able to update. I didn't have WiFi until today. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Gabrielle was on the bleachers watching the game with Lonnie, Mal, and Evie.

“Go get ‘em number 5!” Gabrielle cheered.

“Thanks, babe!” Ryder playfully yelled back. The audience didn’t think they were dating anymore after Ryder scored a goal in the 2nd quarter and kissed Aziz in celebration. The crowd roared when that happened.

They cheered on for their friends. Gabrielle also took pictures of the game. Although, it mostly consisted of her favorite people.

When they won the game, Ben took the mic from the announcer and voiced out his feelings for Mal after spelling her name. “I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?”

Everybody cheered and started singing and dancing to the beat. Gabrielle was surprised, but somewhat glad that Ben wasn’t into Audrey anymore. The girl was her friend, but since the announcement of Ben’s coronation, Audrey was slowly getting on her nerves. The event at the cafeteria would’ve probably been the last straw had nobody else interfered. She wasn’t happy, however, about this public break-up when she saw the girl run out of the field. She would definitely have a talk with her brother about that later or when given the time.

Ryder and Lonnie felt the same about the situation but supported their friend in showing his feelings for the purple-haired girl. The former was even playfully pointing and singing to Gabrielle up in the bleachers, but not before doing it with his boyfriend first. Ben crowed surfed the bleachers to Mal, Ryder going up to Gabrielle as well, finishing that ridiculous number.

Audrey went up to them, holding Chad’s hand, and announcing that he’s her boyfriend now. She told Ben that she’s going with Chad to the coronation and that she doesn’t need his pity date, kissing Chad to prove her point. Gabrielle and Ryder saw the smile on Evie’s face disappear.

“Go ask her.” Ryder whispered to Gabrielle. Giving her a little push.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Gabrielle turned to the girl beside her. “Did you know that chameleons don’t actually change color to blend with its surroundings, but it’s a response to light and temperature changes- and to express its emotions?”

Ryder face-palmed, as did Ben and Lonnie.

Evie stared at her with a confused expression. “What?”

Gabrielle took a deep breath, gathered enough courage, and tried again. It was now or never. “Evie, would you like to go to the coronation with me?”

Evie was silent for a bit, those who heard the question also patiently waiting for the answer. She looked to her best friend who gave her an encouraging nod. No doubt seeing this as an advantage to their plan now that two of them will be up front with the wand.

“Yes.” She said with a small smile.

Everybody cheered, mostly her best friends.

“Mal, would you go to the coronation with me?” Ben asked after cheering for his sister.

“Yes!”

Audrey stormed off, dragging Chad with her.

“Ben, Ryder, come on, the whole team’s waiting for you.” Jay dragged his two teammates to celebrate, Ryder putting his arm around Aziz once he got back down. Evie’s eyes still gazing at Chad and Audrey.

“You know, you can back out if you want.”

Evie looked to Gabrielle. “What?”

Gabrielle gave her a kind smile. “You can back out from going with me to the coronation. I know you liked Chad so I’m giving you an out right now. In case you wouldn’t want to get stuck with me during coronation.”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“Okay, but if you want to back out later on, just say the word and I’ll understand.”

“I- Thank you, Gabe.” Evie said, the nickname slipping easily out of her lips.

“No problem.” Gabrielle smiled. Feeling butterflies in her stomach at the new nickname. Though, she did miss an old nickname from her. Not that it mattered at the moment anyway.

“Anyway, I feel really sorry for Audrey.” Mal said.

“Really?” Evie asked.

“Yeah,” Mal paused for a bit. “I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sow and give beauty tips, then she wouldn’t need a prince to make her feel better about herself.”

Evie smiled. “I guess I kind of am talented. Thanks, M.”

“Hey, I’ll just go down to take some pictures of the team. I’ll be back.” Gabrielle told them before going down the bleachers and walking towards the happy group of boys.

Lonnie said the same thing before following her friend down the field. “Don’t forget our yearly picture!”

“Also, I think you got a better date, E.”

“Mom still wants me to have a prince.”

“Doesn’t matter at the moment. She’s not here. What matters is that we have a better chance at taking the wand now that the both of us will be up there.” Mal whispered the last part. However, she also knew of Evie’s growing feelings for the girl- even if she wasn’t aware of it yet, but they had to remember the reason her mother sent them here. That was the priority.

“Right…”

The girls hung-out a bit after the game at the fro-yo shop a few stores down where the team was celebrating their victory.

“Hey, girls.” Ryder and Ben greeted as they popped in the store, the latter holding a box of pizza. “Here’s some victory food for you.” He said as the other boy put the box on their table and they stood behind Gabrielle and Lonnie.

“Not that we don’t want it, but how’d you know we were here?” Evie asked the boys.

“It’s tradition for the four of us.” Lonnie told her. “Boys with the team while the girls chill here and they bring the pizza.”

Mal stared at the four friends. “Why don’t we just join them?”

“Elle doesn’t really like large and noisy crowds, which includes victory parties since we can be very rowdy. She avoids as much of it as possible, but she goes to the games for us. This is kind of compensation for that.” Ben explained, putting a hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder.

His sister gave his hand a pat and stretched her head backwards to smile at the two boys. “You guys are the best.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryder waved it off. “Just don’t forget to share and finish it all.”

“Rude.” She said as she straightened her head and turned in her seat. “Ben, say goodbye to your girl and bring this boy back to his boyfriend. He’s getting antsy.”

“I am not.”

Ben and Lonnie laughed as two bickered while Mal and Evie cracked a smile.

“Okay, we’re leaving now.” The prince tells them. He gives his sister a kiss on the top of her head. “Thanks for the never-ending support. Love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Gabrielle waves off with smile.

Ben turns his attention to Mal. “Bye, Mal. I love you.” He grins.

Corona’s prince playfully rolled his eyes and dragged his friend away. “Bye, girls.” He said as he and Ben left the store and returned to their teammates.

Gabrielle looks to Mal. “I don’t know what happened back in that field, but I kinda called it on the first day.”

The girl looked surprised. “What?”

“Yeah, I saw that little staring action you and Ben had when he was doing that little speech when you guys had arrived.” She said as she took another spoon of frozen yogurt.

“Ah, like you and Evie outside our room?” Mal countered, making the other girl choke on the dessert and blush as Lonnie lightly slapped her back.

Evie started to blush beside her friend as well, slapping Mal on her shoulder. “M!”

Not long after, the sun was setting down. There were about one or two other customers left and Mal and Lonnie decided to head back to the dorms, leaving Gabrielle and Evie alone.

They weren’t even subtle about leaving.

So, the two girls sat in awkward silence.

Gabrielle was playing with her empty bowl until she looked up and saw Evie gazing softly out the window, enjoying the colors that painted the sky at sunset.

The light from the golden hour reflected on the other girl’s face and made her look more beautiful than she already was. Gabrielle took out her camera and snapped a quick photo at the unaware princess.

It wasn’t until she heard the shutter that Evie turned to Gabrielle and saw that she had taken a picture of her. “Gabrielle!”

“What? The lighting was really good.” The girl shrugged, a light blush covering her cheeks. “Look.”

Gabrielle showed the picture and Evie was impressed. The lighting of the sunset on her face was really good.

“Wow, you really have an eye for these things. I saw some of your photos used on the bulletin boards.” Evie commented.

“What can I say, I guess I kind of am talented.” Gabrielle teased, quoting the girl’s words from earlier.

Evie rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless as she playfully hit the other girl’s shoulder.

“I missed hearing you laugh.” Gabrielle blurted out. When she realized what she’d said, she quickly backtracked. “I mean, I like- I- Uh, y’know, after recent events and all. It’s good to see you laugh…”

The blue-haired girl blushed. “Thanks.” She muttered.

Once again, they became silent.

“Um, Evie?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me something about the Isle?” Gabrielle asked hesitantly. “If you’re okay to talk about it, that is.” She quickly added. She knew what it was like, but she was curious if anything had changed in the number of months since she last wrote to her father. Not that the king did much of improvement for the island since adopting her anyway.

Evie gave it a thought for a while before answering. “It was a trust no one, stay alert, and fend for yourself environment. Thieves stole from thieves. Little to no fresh food. Leftovers from Auradon weren’t much of a luxury, they were still junk. Caring about something or someone would be used against you. It’s just…really different from here.” She paused. “It was the Isle, y’know. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t all bad either. Or at least, having Mal, Jay, and Carlos helped make living there a little better.”

Basically, still the same place Gabrielle knew and the same things her father wrote in his letters. She’d have to talk to Ben about the shipping in the Isle, see if they could start with that change for the Isle.

“Some villains actually changed- even if it’s just a bit.” Evie continued. “The Big Bad Wolf actually teaches kids a few things about being good. It’s all underground of course.”

At the mention of her father, Gabrielle’s ears perked up and unknowingly touched the ring on her finger. “Oh, The Big Bad Wolf?” She feigned interest.

“Yeah. A lot of the kids aren’t really like their parents and I wish that one day they’d have the same opportunity the four of us have.” The girl smiled sadly at her.

Gabrielle returned the smile. “One day.”

“You know, Zeke, that’s his name, would actually tell me some stories from his past. He was kind of like a father figure, he’d even make dad jokes.” She recalled with a fond look on her face, but then morphed into a sad expression. “I think teaching kids and talking to me helped him cope with the loss of his…”

The girl’s heart a little broke for her father, making a mental note to look at the date of the next shipment. “I’m…sorry to hear that.”

Evie shook her head. “It’s fine. Um, being close to him also helped me. His daughter was a close friend of mine. Her name was Hope.” She said, smiling sadly at the memories coming back to her. Gabrielle, on the other hand, was trying her best not to spill everything right this moment. “Maleficent banished me and my mother, because I didn’t invite Mal to my sixth birthday so, I became castle-schooled.”

Gabrielle knew this, but wondered how she and Mal became friends since her father didn’t mention the details on his previous letters. “Oh? So, how’d blue and purple become friends?”

“A story for another time.” The other girl says. “Anyway, Hope would visit me in the castle and bring us things. She even got some vultures to be of use when she can’t come. One day, she just stopped coming. I didn’t know she was sick until Zeke came to the castle and told me. We exchanged letters back and forth for a few days, using the vultures as our messenger.” She laughed, her voice shaky. “But suddenly it just stopped. I didn’t even get to celebrate her birthday with her. It took a while for Zeke to come back, but when he did…”

“It wasn’t good news?”

Evie looks down and tears fall on the table. “No. Even the help he got from Yen Sid and Fairy Godmother was no use.”

All Gabrielle wanted to do right now was tell Evie the truth. Make that pain disappear. But she can’t do that right now. Not in public. Not where there could be prying eyes and ears. Instead, she offers the girl some comfort.

She reached out to hold Evie’s hand, and, like the first day, electricity runs through, making the girl look at the hand before looking up. “Wherever she is, I’m sure she’s looking out for you.”

Gabrielle uses her free hand to wipe the other girl’s tears away. They stare at each other for a while, as they did in the hallway outside Evie and Mal’s room, until Gabrielle breaks it off.

“We have Chemistry.” She says, eyes widening and quickly back tracks. “I mean, we have a test. In Chemistry. In Mr. Delay’s class. Tomorrow.”

The Evil Queen’s daughter cracks a smile at the blushing girl. “We do.”

The blush just turns darker as Gabrielle packs up her things and avoid eye contact. “I- um, let’s go?”

They head back to Auradon Prep with minimal talk- Big Bad Wolf’s daughter internally fixing up her mess of feelings.

“Well, this is your stop.” Gabrielle said when they reached Evie’s dorm room. She’d insisted she walk the blue-haired teen to her room.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you, also, for earlier. You didn’t have to share anything, but you did.”

“Surprisingly, you’re easy and comfortable to talk to.” Evie confessed, sincerity in her voice.

Gabrielle blushed. “I- um, well, thanks? Uh, I have to get going and review for tomorrow’s test.” She motioned to going back to her room. “Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

That put a smile on the girl’s face and gave a skip in her step as she walked back to her room. When she got to her room, she saw her brother’s bed still empty and guessed that he was still out with the team.

She sat in her bed and transferred the pictures from her camera to her laptop. Gabrielle sent the ones from the game to Bash, one of the people she knew who worked for the school paper, in case they saw some pictures they wanted to use- even though they have their own photographer. Bash is also Doug’s cousin. She then sent pictures of her friends to them, guessing they’d probably want it for keeps or to post on social media. She also sent Evie the picture she took of her in the shop as she looked at the sunset through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like somebody has a date for her brother’s coronation and that feelings are mutual. Tell me what you think!


	12. He Really Hurt Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad tries to get Evie in trouble during Chemistry class. He and Gabrielle have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad's a jerk, but I also kind of like him and the actor. So, here's to a little more Chad hahaha.

The next day, Gabrielle was walking towards Chemistry class when Arabella caught up with her.

“You were totally jealous back then.” The girl mused.

“Shut up, Bella.” Gabrielle blushed.

Ariel’s niece laughed. “Hey, no judgement here. Also, I’m happy for you.”

“I just asked her to coronation. I’m not even dating her-”

“Please.” Arabella scoffed. “We both know it’s headed to that. You got hit with love at first sight.”

“You know I don’t believe in that.” Gabrielle shook her head as she laughed.

“Whatever you say.”

The test was already starting when the two arrived. Arabella rushed to her seat while Gabrielle stopped at the door and noticed Evie looking for something in her bag.

“Looking for something?” The teacher asked and brought out her tiny mirror from his back. “Thank you, Chad. It’s gratifying to see that someone still respects the honor code.”

Chad looked smugly at Evie while she glared at him. Gabrielle doing the same to the back of his head.

“It will be my recommendation that you are expelled.” Mr. Delay said.

“Mr. Delay that’s-”

Evie was cut off by Gabrielle. “Unfair.” She said from the doorway, making them turn their heads. “Obviously, she wasn’t cheating since she didn’t have that…whatever that is.”

“It’s called a magic mir-”

“Not now.” Doug murmured to her. “Maybe she needed another pencil.” He added, trying to help.

“Actually I-”

Doug turned to her. “Really, don’t help.”

“This is her first offense.” Gabrielle spoke, arms crossed and leaning on the doorway. “Any other student and I’m betting it would’ve just been a zero on this test or a suspension at most.”

Mr. Delay had the decency to look embarrassed and sighed. “Well, if she could pass this test, I’ll return your property and let the matter drop.”

“Thank you, sir.” Evie said.

“Alright. Go to your seat, Gabrielle.” Their teacher said and turned around.

Gabrielle could see Evie glaring at Chad then Doug nudging her to take the test. Gabrielle hit the boy’s head with her backpack on the way to her seat.

“Ow.” He whispered harshly, looking up at her.

“Sorry, my bag didn’t see you there.” Gabrielle replied unapologetically and winked at Evie when she saw the girl lift her head at them. She put and encouraging hand on Evie’s shoulder when she passed by her table.

Arabella clapped lightly and made a small whipping noise when Gabrielle neared their table, earning a shove from the girl.

After class, Gabrielle pulled Chad to the corner of the room and made sure that the doors were closed and no one was around before talking to him. “What the hell was that, Chad?” She hissed.

“What? She was cheating, she deserved it.” Chad shrugged.

“Like you weren’t with your homework? Boy, if I didn’t help Evie with that, I would’ve ratted you out.”

He looked surprised. “What? You did my homework?”

“I _helped _Evie do your homework.”

Chad stared at the girl. “Why? And why do you care anyway? It’s not like you were serious about asking her to Ben’s coronation. Right? It’s just a pity date for the wannabe princess.”

Gabrielle started to get angry at him. “It’s not a pity date and she is not a wannabe princess. She is a princess in her own right and you do not get to take that from her.”

“Seriously, Gabrielle? Evie? You could do so much better than her.”

“Do _not_ think lowly of her.” The princess growled, jabbing a finger on his chest. “What is your problem with the VKs?”

“Exactly that.” Chad pointed out. “VKs. Children of villains, Gabrielle. They’re not good.”

Gabrielle angrily huffed. “Am I not considered a VK as well?”

“You grew up here.”

“I also spent five years growing up in the Isle.” She reminded him. “You haven’t even bothered to get to know them, Chad. Not even Jay or Carlos. They haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Mal stole Ben from Audrey!”

“And now you get to be her Prince Charming. Don’t think I wasn’t aware of your feelings for Audrey while she and my brother were together.” She rebutted.

“He really hurt her, Elle.”

The girl sighed, her anger quickly deflating. “I know…”

Chad rubbed his forehead. “She cried non-stop yesterday and didn’t leave my room until Doug came in. I’m pretty sure she continued crying after I brought her to her room. We’ve been friends before and after you came to our lives, Elle. Your brother and Audrey have been together for years and he just suddenly throws it all away for someone he barely knows.”

“I’m really sorry about that. I am. And I also wondered what happened. But that’s on Ben and trust me, I’m gonna talk to him about that. However, I don’t think Mal had anything to do with what he did yesterday.”

“I doubt that.”

“Come on, Chad.”

“I-” Cinderella’s son sighed. “Look, I’m just trying to look out for you as well. Our friendship may have dimmed along the way, but it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you.”

“You definitely have a funny way of showing it.” Gabrielle said. “Look, I appreciate you and Audrey keeping my family’s secret. I do. And I know you guys won’t be giving the VKs a chance anytime soon, but I really hope that one day you do.”

Chad kept quiet. Gabrielle put a hand on his shoulder.

“Just…be there for Audrey. She needs you and any other friends she has out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad was a jerk for doing that to Evie, but so was Ben when he dumped Audrey. The siblings will talk about that.


	13. Hey, Princess...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle asks Evie out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just short.

Doug, Gabrielle, Ryder, and Aziz were out of the cafeteria, eating their lunch and doing homework when Evie ran to them excitedly and showed her test result to Gabrielle first.

“For the first time, it seems like I’m more than just a pretty face.”

“Shocker, huh.” Gabrielle turned her head and smiled at her.

The boys smiled at the girl who was somewhat hugging their friend from behind as she showed her test.

“You guys were pretty great.” Evie said as she took a seat beside Gabrielle.

“And so were you.” Doug said kindly.

“Thanks for making Mr. Delay give me a chance. I think I can ace the next test.”

“And you will.” Gabrielle said, smiling at Evie. “We can even study together.”

The girl smiled brightly. “I’d love that.”

“Hey, princess…”

“Yeah?”

“Um…”

Gabrielle was nervous. She’d been planning to ask Evie on a date first after the game then ask her to coronation, but it got a little mixed up that day.

“Did you know two scientists patented a method of branding diamonds by using an ion beam without compromising its beauty? It’s, like, invisible and can be revealed by giving it an electrostatic charge and then you dust it with some special powder you can see the pattern the beam made and you can hide it again by just wiping off the powder.” She blurted out.

Evie, though a little confused, smiled. “That’s cool.”

Aziz raised an eyebrow, knowing his friend’s nervous habit thanks to Ryder. “Wanna try that again?”

The blue-haired teen suddenly caught on what Gabrielle was trying to do, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Would…you…like to go on a date? With me? Later this afternoon?” Gabrielle played with her hands, nervous with Evie’s answer.

Evie grinned. “Yes.”

“Woohoo, way to go, babe!” Ryder cheered, patting Gabrielle on the back.

“Now, you have to stop calling me that.”

Ryder leaned forward, put a hand on his heart and pretended be hurt. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Yes. I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Gabrielle played along, patting his cheek from across the table.

“Alright…” The boy dramatically sighed. “I guess it’s time for another person to call you that.”

Aziz and Evie laughed along with them until the latter heard Mal calling for her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked her best friend.

“Ben just asked me out on a- on a date.” Mal huffed.

The group chuckled. “Well it looks like the both of us have dates. Let’s go, M.” Evie said as she started to leave, but not before giving Gabrielle a kiss on the cheek. “Can’t wait for our date.”

Gabrielle blushed furiously resulting to her friends playfully teasing her and informing Evie about it as she and Mal walked away, with her giggling in excitement.

“Evie, I think you broke my friend!”


	14. I Really Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Ben prepare for their dates. Gabrielle asks Ben about Audrey. The Prince and Princess of Auradon lose their words when they see their dates.

Gabrielle went to her room after class and found her brother picking out clothes for his date with Mal.

“You could’ve picked another day to ask Mal out?”

The prince looked up and saw his sister standing at the door with a raised eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Because I just asked Evie on a date.”

“That’s great!” Ben walked to his sister and hugged her. “We can double-”

The girl put a finger up. “Nope. My first date with Evie will not be a double date with my brother and her best friend.”

“Okay. So, what do you have planned?” He asked as he moved back to his closet.

The princess started doing the same to her closet and threw what she thought was nice onto her bed. “That rock house we have not far from here.”

“The one that has fireflies down the garden?”

“That’s the one.”

“You’re really going big for Evie.” Ben mused.

“I really like her.”

“I know you do. It’s gonna take you a while before you actually say those words to her, though. And even longer for the other deeper word.” He held out a blue and yellow button down on each hand. “Which one?”

“Blue.”

Her brother puts the blue shirt on his bed along with a pair of white pants and a varsity jacket.

Her brother’s words echo in her head. She’s aware of her difficulty to utter the word. Even if she heard and was surrounded by it growing up, she still had a hard time to say it. Rarely did she ever say it back. On paper or text, she may find it easier, but the chances are still small. Given the situation, it took her years to first say those words to Ben, Belle, and Adam. Same with Ryder and Lonnie. Rarely does the word leave her mouth, but she does say it through her actions.

Speaking of the other word, Gabrielle suddenly remembered her talk with Chad. She was debating whether or not to bring up what happened yesterday, not wanting to ruin what might be a good day for the both of them, but goes for it anyway.

“Ben?” She asks, stopping her search for clothes and turning to her brother.

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you break up with Audrey?”

He gives her a funny look. “Because I love Mal. Weren’t you there yesterday?”

“So, all your feelings, your love, for Audrey…just gone?”

“What are you trying to say?”

She sees the funny look turn into a frown. “I’m just wondering when your feelings for Audrey disappeared. I mean, you mentioned before that you were starting to question them, but then you said you sorted it out and continued to date her…”

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I started noticing Mal more and I just fell in love.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Gabrielle gives it a thought. “Okay…”

“Anything else?”

“Where are you taking Mal for your date?”

“A picnic at the park.” He starts to gather his clothes.

“What about a picnic at the Enchanted Lake? That sounds more romantic.”

Ben starts to consider it and agrees. “I guess you’re right.”

She walks towards the pile of clothes on her bed and rummages through it until she finds an outfit. She sees her brother walk into the bathroom and his side while she goes to hers. Having this big of a room is definitely a perk of being the children of the king and queen of the United States of Auradon.

After taking a shower, Gabrielle dries herself and sits on the vanity table inside her bathroom. She goes for a more natural look. Little to no make-up. She changes into dark skinny jeans, a pink and blue striped shirt with a denim jacket over it, and wore her semi-rimless glasses instead of contacts.

She and Ben got out of their bathrooms at the same time and gave each other a once over.

“Black shoes.”

“White sneakers.”

Once they put on their shoes and got everything they needed, the two headed out to their dates’ room. Gabrielle shook her head seeing the two helmets her brother was holding.

“You should really just leave them on your scooter instead of bringing them back to the room.”

“I forget.” He laughs.

They continue to walk silently, nerves building up, until they reach the girls’ door.

“What sits in a fruit bowl and shouts for help?” Gabrielle attempts at a joke to calm their nerves.

“What?” Ben asks.

“A damson in distress.”

Ben snorts.

Silence falls again.

“We’re really nervous.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re really nervous that we’re just standing out here and not doing anything.”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably knock…”

“Yeah…”

Yet the Prince and Princess of Auradon did not move an inch.

“Why don’t you knock first, Gabrielle.”

“You asked Mal first, so I think you should knock first.”

“How do you know I asked first? What if we asked at the same time?”

“Just knock on the door, Ben.”

Her brother pouted. “Do it for your brother.”

“More like bother.” Gabrielle huffed. She knocked on the door and when it opened, Mal left the prince a little speechless.

“For the first time I now know the difference between pretty and beautiful.”

Mal crossed her arms, feeling a little shy. “Took you guys long enough. You must’ve been really nervous.” She teased.

“You heard?” Gabrielle asked.

“Yeah starting from the lame joke and so on.” Mal smirked.

The girl pouted but turned a little speechless as well when Mal shifted a bit to the side for Evie to come into view. She wore her hair in a ponytail and a short blue dress with a light denim jacket over it.

Gabrielle gaped like a fish. “Heigh-Ho…”

“I think Doug has rubbed off on you.”

Ben and Mal chuckled as Gabrielle waved them off. “Wow. Evie…you look beautiful.”

The blue-haired girl blushed. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.” She said and gave the princess a kiss on the cheek.

“Evie, I think you short-circuited my sister.” Ben laughed as Gabrielle blushed a deep red and started to blubber.

“I- um, are you- are you ready for our d-date?”

Evie gazed softly at the blubbering mess of a girl and let out a soft giggle. “Yes, Gabe.”

“Good, um, are you okay with riding a motorcycle?”

The Evil Queen’s daughter squealed with delight. Gabrielle grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Are we also going to ride a motorcycle, Ben?” Mal asked her date, seeing the helmets he was holding.

“Better. We’re going on a scooter.”

“Wuss.” His sister teased.

Ben nudged her. “Hey, it’s safer and could go just as fast.”

The princess smirked. “Nothing wrong with living a little dangerous every now and then.” She told him before bidding him and Mal goodbye as she and Evie left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Gabrielle and Evie's date!


	15. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Evie go on their first date. The Princess of Auradon surprises the Princess of the Isle. They have a couple of surprise visitors in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Evie's first date is here! Also, I used Google Translate so it might not be accurate to what I intended.

Gabrielle brings Evie to the castle by motorcycle and she’d be lying if the arms around her torso didn’t give her butterflies. They arrive at the same time Ryder was leaving. Gabrielle gives him a hug and thanks him for helping her. “Enjoy the date! I made sure the staff were out of here before you arrived. Don’t worry, I didn’t say anything about who.” He says as he rides his motorcycle off back to the school.

Gabrielle guides Evie to the top of the castle where she, with the help of her best friend, has prepared a surprise for the blue-haired girl. “I hope you like it.” She says as they get to the top.

A gasp escapes from Evie. In front of her is a small table set up with their food and some fruits, chocolate, mini quiches, and a boxed cake on the side. On their plates were steak, pasta, and a little bit of salad.

Evie turns to Gabrielle with a big smile on her face. “Oh, Gabrielle, this is beautiful.”

They sit down and Gabrielle grabs a mini quiche. “Before we start with the ones on the plate, you have to try this quiche first.”

“That’s good.” Evie says when she takes a bite.

“So, what does a chef do when someone faints in their kitchen?”

Evie swallows. “What?”

“Gives them the quiche of life.” Gabrielle says and does the chef’s kiss.

The blue-haired teen snorts out laughing. “How long have you been telling that joke?”

“Since I found them in a book.” Gabrielle smiles, enjoying the sound of Evie’s laughter.

They start eating their food when Gabrielle notices the difference of her and Evie’s plate. She’s halfway done with hers while the other probably made a quarter dent on their meal. She noticed this a few times when they ate together, but thought that she was just really slow in eating and didn’t comment until now. Until she remembered how the Evil Queen would reprimand her daughter if she ever ate more than she told her.

She reached her hand out over the table which confused the other girl, but put her hand over it anyway.

“You can tell me anything, you know.”

“W-What?”

“You’ve barely touched your plate. You must have something on your mind.”

Evie sighed. “I’m ruining the date, aren’t I?”

“I promise you, you’re not.” Gabrielle smiled. “Do you want to talk about it? I won’t push if you’re not comfortable.”

“I just…my mom would get mad at me if I ate a lot.”

“Your mom can’t reach you here. You’re safe.”

“I know…”

Gabrielle rubbed her thumb over Evie’s hand and gave her a soft smile. The latter looked at her plate and was quiet for a while until she interlocked their fingers and started eating again. This time actually enjoying the meal instead of minding how much she can only eat.

“So, um, tell me about yourself.” She asks as she twirls the pasta on her fork.

Evie laughs. “What this, the first day of school?”

“Come on, indulge me.”

“Well, my full name’s Evelyn Grimhilde. I’m from the Isle. I’m sixteen, about to turn seventeen later this year. My mother’s the Evil Queen. I think my father’s the huntsman- I don’t know. Um, I love the color blue.” She gestures to her whole get-up. “I love make-up and fashion. English is actually my second language. Spanish is my first.”

“Yo también sé un poco.”

Evie raises her eyebrow quizzically, amused at the girl’s effort to say the words well. “Oh, puedes hablar español?”

Gabrielle brought her thumb and forefinger almost together. “Solo un poco. But I’m not very good at it.”

Evie bit her lip. “Maybe I can help you with that?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll take you up on that.” Gabrielle smiled.

“So…” Evie starts. “What made you learn the language?”

The princess started to blush and stutter. “I- well, um- When I was younger, there was this girl. I started to learn a little, but before I could try to speak to her…my father died. And I moved here. So, I didn’t really bother to follow through.”

“Oh…”

“Now I’m ruining the date.” Gabrielle laughed sheepishly.

Evie shook her head. “No, it’s fine.”

“So, what do you love about fashion?”

Evie goes on about it and Gabrielle, though has little interest in the topic, listens attentively to her. She loves hearing the joy and passion in Evie’s voice. As Evie ends her explanation, she sees the soft expression on Gabrielle’s face and blushes again. “What?” She asks.

The latter now blushes and just mumbles a small nothing. She takes a strawberry and gives it to Evie. “Here, try this.”

Evie tries it and her expression turns to delight. Gabrielle takes another and this time dips it in chocolate. She leans over the table and feeds it to Evie. “Try it with chocolate this time.” The girl takes a bite and her delighted expression just seemed to double.

“This is amazing, Gabe.”

“Wait ‘til you taste the cheesecake then. It has __blue__berries,” Gabrielle teased, but knows the girl has wanted to try this dessert since they were kids, seeing it in a discarded magazine from the leftovers back in the Isle. She takes the cake out of its box and cut slices for herself and Evie, waiting for the latter to taste the cake before she eats hers.

“Just because it has blue in it won’t mean I’ll like it.” Evie tells Gabrielle, but you can see there’s obvious excitement in her eyes. As soon as she tastes the cake, she gasps. “Oh my gosh, this is delicious!”

Both finish their food and continue to talk until Gabrielle sees that it’s almost sunset. She takes Evie’s hand and both of them sit on the edge of roof. Gabrielle takes out her phone and takes a picture of them. Evie doing the same after. A few seconds later the lighting changes and the sky turns into a beautiful pallet of colors.

She turns to Evie and sees her look at the view in awe. Gabrielle quietly snaps a picture of Evie in all her beauty before turning back to take a picture of the sunset itself and keeping her phone after. Her hand finds Evie’s and they just sit there in silence as they both appreciate the view, Gabrielle more so on the view beside her.

Evie feels the other girl’s gaze on her, but doesn’t say anything. It makes her insides flutter. She moves closer and slowly starts to lean her head on the girl’s shoulder. She feels Gabrielle let go of her hand and move her arm around her shoulders to hold her.

As it slowly turns to night, Gabrielle points to a spot in the far north of the garden where fireflies are slowly coming out. “Would you like to take a walk in the garden, princess?”

The two girls leave the roof and head down to the front door. Gabrielle is surprised when she opens the door to find Christopher Potts, better known as Chip, with his mother.

“Chip, Mrs. Potts, hey.” She smiles.

“Princess Elle.” They greet her with a slight nod and a smile. The two turn their attention to Evie.

“Guys, this is Evie. Evie, this is Mrs. Potts and her son Christopher.” Gabrielle introduces them.

Evie smiles at the mother and son. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure.” Mrs. Potts returns the smile.

“It was a good thing we decided to check if you were still here before sending the rest of the staff.” Chip says.

The princess nods her head. “Yeah. Um, about that…can you not tell mom and dad?”

The girl beside her slightly tilts her head at that.

“Of course, Princess Elle.”

“Thank you.” Gabrielle lets out a relieved sigh. “Oh, and thanks for the meal, Mrs. Potts. As usual, it was amazing.”

Evie nods. “It really was. Even better than what we have in school- and that’s already high on my list.”

The woman smiles. “Well, I look forward to cooking more for you, dear.” She turns her head to Gabrielle with a knowing smile.

The girl blushes. “Well, we’re headed out the garden. Can you also thank the rest of the staff for me when they get here?”

“I will and I’ll make sure nobody goes to where you are. Enjoy the rest of your date, dear.”

Gabrielle and Evie head out the door and towards the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Why doesn't Gabrielle want her parents to know?
> 
> Again, I used Google Translate.
> 
> Yo también sé un poco. = I know a little, too/I also know a little
> 
> Oh, puedes hablar español? = Oh, you can speak Spanish?
> 
> Solo un poco. = Only a little.


	16. I Must Be Special Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls continue on with their date. Gabrielle answers a few questions. Someone breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of their first date.

Gabrielle and Evie walk in the garden hand-in-hand, heading for the area with the fireflies.

“You wore your glasses today.” Evie remarked.

The princess smiled shyly. “Well, you did tell me I looked cute in them.”

“And you do. So, I’ve told you about me, now it’s your turn.” Evie says.

“Hmm…let’s see. What can I say about myself on a first date?” The other girl teased, letting go of their hands and did a thinking pose while murmuring something to her hand.

“Why, do you think you’re going to get another one?” Evie retorted.

Gabrielle stopped and just smiled at her, with a bit of smugness in her eyes. “I hope so, otherwise I wished for nothing,” she said as she opened her hand and revealed a firefly that slowly flew away. A few seconds later more fireflies came and surrounded the girls.

For the third time that day, Evie was in awe. She was smiling and twirling amongst the fireflies while Gabrielle took a few steps back and took another picture of her. She stood beside Evie again and told her of a tale where you try to catch a firefly or let one come to your hands and whisper your wish to them and it will one day come true.

And so, Evie caught one and made her wish. She opened her hands and let the light bug fly back to its friends.

“So, what’d you wish for, princess?”

“If I say it, it won’t come true.”

Gabrielle hummed. “Fair point. I don’t really believe in that, but I hope whatever you wish for comes true.”

They found a nearby bench to sit on and Evie asked Gabrielle about herself again.

“Well, I’m the daughter of Belle and Adam, or Beast as most know him. They adopted me after my father passed. I’m fifteen-turning-sixteen. I like watching funny videos on the internet…” The girl paused, thinking of what else to say. “I take pictures for the school from time to time. My best friends are my brother, Ryder, and Lonnie. And I like the colors red, black, pink, and blue- don’t look so happy, princess.” Gabrielle told Evie who had a smug grin on her face.

“So that’s what got you to like me.” The latter teased.

Gabrielle scoffed. “Yeah, you covered in blue is what definitely what drew me in.”

The Evil Queen’s daughter became quiet for a bit.

“What’s on your mind?”

Evie hesitates, but pushes with the question when she sees the encouraging look on Gabrielle. “Are you…embarrassed of me?”

“No, of course not.” The girl quickly answers.

“Then why ask Chip to keep us from your parents? The whole school knows about us already.”

Gabrielle takes the girl’s hand in hers. “The school knows I’m taking you to the coronation. Which I gather automatically makes us together to them, but I kinda want to take things slow. If you’re okay with that? If not, I completely understand and I’ll be okay with whatever you decide at this point.”

Her heart’s beating nervously under her chest. This could end before they even started.

The blue-haired princess slightly gives her hand a squeeze. “I’m okay with slow.”

“You sure?”

“I kinda like the idea of keeping our moments to ourselves.” Evie smiles, her cheeks turning red.

“My parents can get a little overprotective. Mom’s already worried about me having a motorcycle instead of a scooter. So, I’d rather not have them barging into the school and scare you away before we can even get somewhere.”

Evie giggles and nods her head to show that she understands. She then goes quiet again before asking her next question.

“You never mentioned your mother and there was nothing about her in the article I read. Is she…?”

The princess shook her head. “I have no idea. I never met her and there weren’t any pictures in the house. Father didn’t really want to talk about her when I was little.”

Evie gave the girl’s hand another squeeze. At the same time, she observes the red and black ring again. She then ignores once more that nagging feeling she had back in the shop. “Do you miss him?”

“Every day.” Gabrielle answers with no hesitation. She didn’t realize, until she felt Evie’s hands on her face, that tears had fallen.

“Hey…” Evie whispered, wiping the girl’s tears away.

For a second Gabrielle was dumbfounded. “Oh.” She laughs dryly. “I rarely cry.”

Evie gives her a rueful smile. “You don’t like being vulnerable, do you?”

The girl shakes her head slightly and lets out a small laugh. “No. And rarely do I cry in front of people. The only ones who’ve seen me cry are my family, Ryder, Lonnie, and FG. Probably.”

“I must be special then.” The blue-haired princess teases, still cupping Gabrielle’s face.

“You are.” She whispers softly after a beat, staring into Evie’s brown eyes and brings her hands to hold the girl’s wrists and rub her thumbs over them.

Evie’s expression softens. “Thank you, for allowing yourself to be vulnerable with me.”

“Surprisingly, you’re easy and comfortable to talk to.” Gabrielle replies cheekily, quoting Evie that night after the game.

The girl rolls her eyes and removes her hands from the princess’ face. It felt like Gabrielle wanted to add more, but decided not to. Evie understood the silence so she nudged the girl playfully. She then took the girl’s hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. “Thank you for today, Gabe. This is one of the best days I’ve ever had.” She said softly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed today, princess.” Gabrielle said as she kissed Evie’s hand. “So, about that next date…”

“I’d love to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Evie smiled.

Gabrielle grinned. “Great! How does Friday, next week, sound?”

“I can’t wait.”

The two sat in silence for a while before they decided to return to the dorms.

Gabrielle brought Evie to her room and bid her goodnight. The latter opened her door and found Mal sitting on her bed waiting for Evie. “Hey, Mal.” Gabrielle waved. “How was your date?” The purple-haired girl blushed and didn’t say anything. “I’m guessing it went well?” She teased.

“E, say goodnight to your date before I slam the door on her face myself.” Mal told her friend, intending for Gabrielle to hear it.

Evie and Gabrielle chuckled. They didn’t want today to end. They just stared into each other’s eyes for a while until Gabrielle broke it. “Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

Gabrielle chastely kissed Evie’s cheek before muttering another “goodnight” and slowly walked away.

Evie stood still for a while like how Gabrielle would when she did it. Mal laughed at her friend and rushed to the door yelling at Gabrielle. “I think you broke my friend this time!”

The dark-haired girl turned around and grinned at them. “Good!”

Gabrielle arrived to her and Ben’s room. Upon entering, all three of her best friends were seated on her bed. “So, how’d your date go? Anything interesting happen?” Ryder wiggled his eyebrows.

She took off her shoes and joined the three on her bed, nudging Ben a bit to make space for her. “I don’t date and tell, Ry.”

“Awe, come on, Elle! I tell you about my dates. Even Ben here is willing to share his. Right?” The girl turned to the king-to-be and raised her eyebrow.

Ben shrugged. “Not really, but they wouldn’t leave until they hear from you.”

“Well I guess we’re having a sleepover then.”

Lonnie grabs a pillow and smacks it at her friend. “Spill!”

The girl in question takes the pillow and hugs it. She sighs. “Fine, but Ben goes first.” After Ben tell them about his date- leaving out the Mal spelling him part, she tells them about hers. Gabrielle’s eyes shine bright, blushing, and has a huge smile on her face as she recalls the romantic events of her date. She then tells them that she became vulnerable in front of Evie, something they know the girl doesn’t like being.

“You really like her.”

“I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been in a romantic relationship, therefore I've never been on a date. But I do hope I wrote their date well haha. Also, pretty sure Gabrielle more than likes Evie, but the girl isn't ready for that yet.


	17. You Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben borrows Gabrielle from Evie and tells her something about his date with Mal. Gabrielle questions her blooming relationship with Evie. He also tells her something about his proclamation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this story!

A few days later, Ben saw his sister finish class with Evie and wanted to talk to her.

“Elle, hey, wait up!” The future king ran to the girls, slowing his pace when he got to them.

“Hi, Ben.” Evie smiled.

“Hey, Evie.”

“What’s up?” Gabrielle asked.

Ben hesitated for a bit before talking. He looks around the hall to see it’s just the three of them. “Do you have some time to talk? Alone?”

Gabrielle tilted her head, wondering why her brother seemed a bit nervous, before she nodded. “Um, yeah, of course.”

“Sorry I have to steal your girl for a while, Evie.” Ben apologized as they stopped walking.

“It’s fine, Ben.” She smiled then kissed Gabrielle’s cheek. “I’ll see you later?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” The other girl stuttered. “Bye, princess.”

Evie grinned at her as she walked away backwards. “Bye, babe.”

“B-Babe?” Gabrielle asks, turning redder. “But we’ve only been on one date?”

“I feel like we’re headed that direction anyway, yeah?” Evie winked as she giggled and turned around to look for Mal, Jay, and Carlos.

Ben laughed at them. “Evie, stop breaking my sister!”

The girl just turned for a quick second and did a curtsy before heading on her way.

“Come on.” Ben said as he snapped Gabrielle out of her stupor. They continued to walk in silence for a bit until they found themselves back in their room.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” The shorter girl asked, worried.

The prince played with his hands for a bit before speaking. “Something else happened on that date…”

His sister looked at him with a shocked face. “Bear, no way! All out on a first date, Beast Boy. You and Mal-”

“What- no! Nothing like that happened!” Ben hurriedly cut her off once he realized what she was thinking.

“I was gonna say kiss…” Gabrielle muttered.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, right. I know what you were really going to say.”

“So, what happened?”

Ben mumbled something inaudible.

“Try again, Ben.”

“I- um… Mal put…a love spell…on me…”

The princess sighed. Chad was right about something and her previous discussion with her brother was another proof of that. “I know…”

“You knew?”

“Not really, but Chad and I had a…talk before we went on our dates. We both wondered what happened that you just suddenly dumped Audrey out of the blue and proclaimed your love for Mal.” Gabrielle told him. “I told Chad that I didn’t think Mal had anything to do with it, but after our talk later that day made me think again.”

“Hence sending me to the Enchanted Lake…”

His sister nodded her head. “Do you know how you were spelled?”

“I think…” Ben pondered. “I think it was before the game. Mal gave me a cookie.”

The girl’s eyes widened. “So, that’s why they were making cookies the night before…and why it did smell a little weird…and why they acted weirdly when I tasted their batter…”

Gabrielle then smacked him lightly on the head.

“Ow…”

“Spelled or not, you made an asshole move humiliating Audrey that day.”

“I- I know.” He said, at least having the decency to look sheepish.

“You owe that girl an apology. You really hurt her, Ben. She and I may not have always seen eye to eye, but she was also a friend. Even if it just went downhill after finding out where I’m actually from and when the VKs arrived.”

“I know…I’ll talk to Audrey. I promise.”

“You better. Though, I think you shouldn’t mention the spelled part…” Gabrielle then returned to the initial topic. “Now, about Mal. Do I need to go VK on the VK?” She asked, her green eyes glowing hazel for a second.

“No, no, no. I think she just had a crush on me and didn’t think it would happen on its own since I was still with Audrey.” Ben told her.

“So, do you actually have feelings for Mal?” The girl crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at the prince. Gabrielle actually likes the girl and wouldn’t want to see her hurt, even if she did a wrong thing and put a spell on her brother.

She knows Ben has some kind of feelings for Mal, but she doesn’t know if it’s just infatuation or deeper. She also knows he would never intentionally play with someone’s feelings, but she also knows how he couldn’t say no or end things on his own, i.e. Audrey.

Ben’s face softens. “My intentions with Mal are pure. I honestly love her and I think the spell just rushed my feelings.”

“Are you gonna tell her?”

“Probably? Maybe when she tries to give me an anti-love potion…”

“You’re such a wuss.”

There was a comfortable silence until Gabrielle spoke up.

“Do you- do you think Evie did the same with me?” She asked nervously, fearing that whatever she has with the blue-haired girl is all fake.

Her brother shook his head and smiled, putting his hand on her shoulders. “I doubt that. You’d be gushing about her without us having to prompt you. Even if she did, I don’t think it would change anything you felt for her.”

The princess frowns.

Ben brings her into a hug and assures her. “I’ve seen the way Evie looks at you. She feels the same, trust me.”

Gabrielle leans into the hug. “But she doesn’t know who I really am.”

“Who’s the wuss now?”

Gabrielle smacks his shoulder. “I thought you were supposed to make me feel better.”

“Okay. You want to know something?” Ben asks as he breaks the hug.

“What?”

“You’re the reason for my first proclamation.”

The shorter girl stared at her brother. “What?”

“Well, one of the reasons.” He corrected. “Every time I looked out into the Isle, I just felt like they’ve been abandoned.”

“And we- they have been.” Gabrielle confirmed, remembering what it was like.

Ben nodded. “Besides keeping you alive, he wanted you to have a better life. And though he, and the others, were sent there for a reason, the children are innocent. Their crimes are not their parents’ and they deserve a normal life like what we have here. What you got to experience. We are not like our parents and we choose who we get to be.” The prince points out. “And I may have name dropped you.” He smiled sheepishly.

Gabrielle gave a watery laugh. “Have I told you that you’re gonna be a great king?”

The future king laughed. “No, but thank you. I promise I’ll be better king than dad.”

“You will. Speaking of dad, do you know when the next shipment will be? I haven’t written to father recently.”

“Uh, yeah. End of this month I believe.”

“Thanks, Bear.”

“Always, Spot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?


	18. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a couple of weeks after Gabrielle and Evie's first date and they're about to go on their fifth. Someone gets warned. They play an icebreaker that leads to one of them saying the words first.

Each day just brought Gabrielle closer to the other VKs. She and Evie have gone on a few more dates these past two weeks after the first two and now they’re going on their fifth one.

Now, Gabrielle is staring at her reflection and decides that she’s good to go for her date with Evie. She’s about to leave the room when Ben stops her.

“You forgetting something?”

Gabrielle cocks her head to the side and thinks of something until she spots the single pink rose lying on her desk. “Oh, the flower!” She takes the rose and puts it in her back pocket. “Thanks, Bear.

She heads out and knocks on Mal and Evie’s door once she’s outside their room. It’s Mal who answers the door and tells her to come in while Evie finishes up in the shared bathroom down the hall. Gabrielle sometimes forgets that she and Ben are the only students in school that have their own bathroom.

The girl realizes that it’s the first time she and Mal are alone together and silence falls upon them.

“Since Evie’s not yet here, I’m gonna go ahead and tell you that if you break her heart, I’m gonna enjoy making you regret it.” Mal told Gabrielle, her expression clear as day that she meant it. “Understood?”

The dark-haired girl nodded, leaning on the bedpost. “Yeah, loud and clear. Same goes to you and Ben, though.” She casually threatened with a quick flash of her eyes, not easily forgetting that Mal had spelled her brother. “To be honest, I think Evie has the power to break mine more than I’m capable to break hers- not that I ever plan to.”

Mal nodded, ignoring the casual threat from the girl and brushing off that quick glow, thinking her eyes were just playing tricks. She also felt a little guilty because once they get the wand, it’s definitely going to break the girl’s heart.

They didn’t notice anyone come in until Gabrielle felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice speak out.

“Hey, you ready?”

Gabrielle turned around and felt completely under-dressed with her varsity jacket and jeans when she saw Evie. The girl was basically wearing the same thing, but more fashionable looking.

“H-Hi. Wow. You look beautiful.” She stuttered.

Evie blushed. “Please, it’s just comfy clothes for the cold like you said.”

“Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dije, princesa.” Gabrielle said, her Spanish getting better since Evie started teaching her. She gave the pink rose from the back pocket to the girl.

Evie took the rose and kissed Gabrielle on the cheek. “Thank you. Hey, look at that, you didn’t short-circuit this time.” She teased.

“I am somewhat getting the hang of this whole dating thing, so…”

Mal cleared her throat. “Alright, love birds. Get out of here before I vomit all over the place.” She joked. “E, I’ll take care of that for you.”

She took the rose from Evie and put it in the flower vase beside the girl’s nightstand.

The two girls left and walked to Gabrielle’s motorcycle parked outside the school.

“Any chance you’ll tell me where we’re going?” Evie asked as they rode the bike.

“It’s a surprise.” Gabrielle winked, handing out the helmet.

Evie enjoyed the ride to wherever they were going, even if it was a bit chilly. She was glad Gabrielle told her to wear a thick jacket. It wasn’t winter yet, but it was definitely cold. The scenery was beautiful with the open fields and trees and even the coastal view as they went up the mountain. They stopped somewhere in a little café-slash-inn that had a good view of Auradon City.

She looked over the city and was completely enamored by its beauty. “Gabe, this is…wow.”

This time, the princess brought her camera and took pictures of the view, sneaking in a few candid pictures of Evie.

“I didn’t think Auradon could be any more beautiful, but this is just- wow.” She breathed. Evie had her hands on her heart and turned to where Gabrielle was, only to see a camera and hear the shutter sound go off as she did.

“Babe! I look terrible!”

Gabrielle laughed. “You never could, princess.” She showed Evie the picture and what a picture it was. The blue-haired princess had a loving look on her face with her hands over her heart. The mountains behind her and the sky above being nothing more than background.

“Oh, wow.”

“Told ya.” Gabrielle said as she kissed the other girl’s temple.

They ordered their food and sat on one of the tables outside, wanting to enjoy the view as the sun was setting. They also took pictures of each other and with each other as they waited for their food.

“Let’s play an ice breaker?”

“Okay, what do you have in mind?” Evie asked, intrigued.

Gabrielle thought about it for a second. “We say something that we like about each other. Game?”

“Game.”

“Alright, I’ll start. I like how crazy talented you are, with making clothes and the whole fashion thing.”

“Same goes for you. I like your pictures. Especially the action shots and candid moments where people are blissfully happy.”

“I like how you’re owning the color blue, you’re really rocking it.”

Evie laughed. “I like that your favorite color is blue.”

“I like how assertive you can be when you have to.”

“I like your lame jokes.” The other girl teases.

Gabrielle pouted. “They are not lame.”

Evie smiled. “You’re right, some of them are funny.”

“I like that you laugh at my ‘lame’ jokes.”

“Hmm… I like the little trivia or facts you tell when you’re nervous or just want to share it.”

The Big Bad Wolf’s daughter thinks for a moment. “I like the little hearts you put on top of the letter ‘i’. It’s cute.”

“I like it when you wear your glasses.”

“I like that you gave me a new nickname.” Gabrielle smiled.

“Really? I thought others called you that, too?” Evie asked, surprised.

Gabrielle shook her head. “Nah, it was either Gabrielle or Elle. So, it’s a first and so far, you’re the only one who’s been calling me that.”

“Well, I like that I’m the first and I hope that I continue to be the only one.” Evie winked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re the only one.” The girl assured with a grin. “I like your smile.”

“I like how comfortable I feel whenever I’m with you and how easily I can open up to you.”

“I like how passionate you are with your work and how animated you become when you talk about it.” Gabrielle said, trying to reel back a bit, but still ends up being in deep territory.

And Evie is definitely on board with going in that territory.

“I like how open and accepting you were with us when we first arrived.”

“I like how happy you looked when you got out of the car that day.”

“I like how happy you make me.”

“I like that you make me happy, too.”

“I like you, Gabe.” Evie said softly, looking at the girl.

“Ey, you like me.” Gabrielle laughed nervously, doing what looked like finger gunsTM, and cringing at herself as she did so.

Evie reached her hand out to grab the other’s. “Gabrielle.”

The girl let out a huff. “I- Sorry, I have this tendency to joke around or deflect when things get serious at times…”

“I know. I noticed.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, we’re going slow. Right? No rushing. I don’t expect you to say it back. Also, we wouldn’t be going on our fifth date if we didn’t like each other. We just haven’t said it out loud.”

“You talked to my brother, didn’t you?”

Evie shook her head. “No. Well, kinda? Your friends actually just dropped it on me. And, though, you’ve never mentioned it, I know you’re not completely open with me as I have been with you-”

Gabrielle winced. “I-”

Evie stopped her. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. As much as you seem like a happy-go-lucky, rebellious, open book, you’re really not. You don’t like being vulnerable…and I understand.” She said sincerely as she rubbed her thumb over the other girl’s hand.

The princess laced their hands together. “I know you said that I don’t have to, but I really do want to say it. I like you, too, Evie. Like a lot.”

“I know you do. Your actions say it for you.”

They just smiled and stared at each other until their food came. After eating, they took a few more pictures. Then, enjoyed the city lights as they went down headed back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate:
> 
> Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dije, princesa. = I stand by what I said, princess.


	19. Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Evie get back from their date. Fairy Godmother catches the after curfew and gives them a few minutes to say goodnight. Gabrielle gives Evie something and asks a couple of questions.

When they arrived, it was thirty minutes after curfew. Evie insisted to bring Gabrielle to her room first this time, but the latter argued that she’d have more leeway if she got caught compared to the new kid.

The blue-haired princess agreed, only when the next time they go on a date, she’ll be the one to bring Gabrielle to her room first. They sneaked their way into the girls’ dorm, almost getting caught along the hallway, and reached Evie’s room safely- or so they thought.

“Night, princess.” Gabrielle said and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“Gabrielle, Evie, it’s past curfew.” An older woman’s voice called out from the end of the hallway. The two winced, painfully getting caught at the last minute.

Gabrielle faced the approaching woman. “FG, hey! I was just…um…uh…giving Evie this jacket before I forgot.” She excused.

Fairy Godmother just stared at the girl unamused. “You mean the jacket that she’s wearing or the one you’re wearing?”

“Uh…”

“Um, mine. I’m just wearing it before I give it to her, y’know. Just enjoying my time with it and letting it soak all my goodness and all that?” Gabrielle finished lamely.

Evie, as much as she was also in trouble, couldn’t help but be amused at the excuse Gabrielle was giving.

The fairy raised an eyebrow, a little surprised, but also not believing the lie. “You’re giving your lucky jacket to Evie?”

The younger girl winced. “I- uh…yes?”

“You seem unsure, dear one.”

“I’m sure! I mean- uh… Did you know that skulls from before the iron age show tooth decay in only two to four percent of those examined compared to today’s rate of forty to seventy percent?”

The headmistress looked unamused. “I’m the Fairy Godmother, not the Tooth Fairy.”

“Oh god.” Gabrielle sighed. “Sorry, FG, we just got back from a date and we were having a really great time, like really great and just honestly lost track of time. Also, I didn’t account for the travel time it takes from here to there and back,” she confessed, although it was mostly word vomit. “Won’t happen again.”

The older woman hummed and nodded in understanding. “Five minutes to say goodnight before I bibbidi-bobbidi-boo you into your room.”

“Really, you can do that?”

“Five minutes, Gabrielle.” Fairy Godmother warned, taking a few steps away from the couple to give them some privacy.

“Right. Sorry. Um…” The princess turned to face Evie. “I really do mean to give you my jacket. Just not under this circumstance and wasn’t sure if I was going to do it tonight.”

Evie however, was smirking, still amused at what had transpired between the two. “For someone who’s a little rebellious, you sure can’t lie to save us.”

“I was a little under pressure, okay.” Gabrielle pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Also, I thought that you’re not on the tourney team?” Evie asked, realizing that it looked like what the members of the team wore. Except Gabrielle’s had her name etched on the left side of the jacket.

“Coach gave this as a gift on my first year. I used to play with them a few years back.” The girl explained. “It’s been a while since, though.”

“Why? Haven’t you played in a while, I mean.” Evie asked.

Gabrielle hesitated before answering. “I lost my temper in one of the games and it didn’t end well. It cost us championships. It was the only time I didn’t wear this jacket during game day. Nobody blames me for that, they all saw what happened. But I guess I just put that on me. I am thinking of joining again, though.”

The girl gave a her an understanding smile.

“Anyway…” She cleared her throat. “Since it’s out there, I’d really like you to have my jacket. A lot of good things happened because of this.” Gabrielle said as she took off her jacket and handing it to Evie.

“Are you sure?” Evie asked, taking the item hesitantly. Not a minute ago, the girl wasn’t sure if she was going to give her jacket or not.

“Yeah, I’m definitely sure. I want good things to start happening to you.”

The girl inspected the blue and yellow jacket through the tears forming in her eyes. “I like that it has your name embroidered on it.” She said as she ran her fingers across it.

“I like that it has my name, too.” Gabrielle replied cheekily, earning a slight nudge from the girl. She noticed the tears and wiped them away. “Is there something wrong?”

Evie let out a watery chuckle. “These are happy tears.”

Gabrielle tilts her head, hoping the girl will further explain.

“It’s just…good things have already happened to me since coming here.”

“That’s great and with this jacket, more good things will come your way.”

The Evil Queen’s daughter gives her a hug. “Thank you.”

“No need to. By the way, are you and the others free next Saturday?” Gabrielle asks once they let go.

Evie stared at her, confused. “I suppose. What’s on Saturday?”

“Just a small birthday party at the Enchanted Lake.”

“Oh, who’s birthday is it?”

“…Mine…”

“Gabrielle!” Evie smacked the girl’s arm. “Why are you just telling me this now?”

“Ow.” Gabrielle rubbed the spot Evie hit. “It just kinda slipped my mind…”

“Three minutes.” Fairy Godmother reminded them.

Gabrielle held Evie’s hands. “Look, don’t worry about gifts or anything of the sort. Just bring yourselves, swimming clothes, extra clothes, and your appetite.”

“But-”

“Hey, it’s a week from now, no biggie. I just really want you guys to be there. Okay?”

The blue-haired princess nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. Okay. Um, next topic…” Gabrielle fidgeted, rubbing her thumbs over Evie’s hands. “How do you feel about calling each other girlfriends?”

Huge smiles appeared on their faces. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’d like that.”

“Great.”

“Two minutes.” Said Fairy Godmother.

“You know, we could’ve discussed this tomorrow.”

“I- well…huh…that’s true.” Gabrielle realized. “Though, I was kinda on a roll here with the whole adrenaline rush and word vomiting and I guess I just needed that little push earlier.”

Evie giggled, pinching the girl’s cheeks. “You’re cute.”

Gabrielle smiled, enjoying the sound of Evie’s laugh.

“Wait.” The shorter girl stepped back. “Are you okay with people knowing you’re my girlfriend? Girlfriend. Wow, that just sounds so good. Like really good.” She grinned, then remembered what she was going to say. “I mean, are you okay with being official-official?” Gabrielle nervously asked.

Evie’s heart soared. However, it also hurt being reminded of the upcoming coronation and knowing that she was going to break this poor girl’s heart during the event if they continue with their parents’ plan. But Evie wanted to be selfish with this. If her hunches about Gabrielle was true, then she wants to be selfish with this. Even if she’ll hate her in the end.

From the start she has been selfish and hoped they didn’t have to go through with the plan. Since she was a child, all she was taught about was how to be a princess and princes and she wanted a prince and Auradon had them so being chosen by Prince Ben to come here was basically a wish come true.

She thought she wanted a prince, but she was wrong. Her mother was wrong. Because at this moment, right in front of her is not a prince, but a princess. Not by birth, but she’s still someone. Someone who likes her very much and accepts all of her. So, to hell with the plan for a moment. Evie wants to be selfish for herself because she wants this just as bad as the girl in front of her does.

It was Evie’s turn to hold Gabrielle’s hands and doing so, pulled the girl closer. “Of course. I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready, babe.” She said, the endearment falling easily through her lips. “For someone who doesn’t do well with feelings, you pretty much did good tonight.” Evie teased.

“I have my moments.” Gabrielle laughed. “I’m not the only one though. You also gained a girlfriend tonight.”

“Hmm, I did.”

“See, good things.” The girl smiled cheekily. “We crammed all of that in five minutes, didn’t we?”

“Actually, it was more than five minutes. I just left before the last minute to give you an extension.” Fairy Godmother appeared.

This actually surprised both girls. “Jesus Christ, FG”

“Alright, time to actually say goodnight and bibbidi-bobbidi-boo back to your rooms.”

“Night, babe.” Evie said as she kissed her cheek.

Gabrielle still had that short-circuit moment, but only for a few seconds. “I- um…” She coughed. “Goodnight, princess.”

The blue-haired princess smirked. “Look at that, you still break.”

“Shh. Mal might hear you and she’s gonna give me shit about it again.” The other girl pouted.

“Language, Gabrielle.” Scolded Fairy Godmother the same time Mal opened the door.

“Too late, was awake the whole time. Heard every cheesy thing you both said. Night, night.” Mal laughed as she dragged Evie back into their room.

Gabrielle started walking back to her room, Fairy Godmother following behind. When they were far enough, the older woman asked. “Does she know about you yet?”

The teen shook her head. “Not yet.”

“Well, I’m sure she’ll understand.” The older fairy assured her.

“I hope so.” Gabrielle sighed. “By the way, thanks for not telling my parents about me and Evie, FG.”

She entered her room and bid the headmistress goodnight before closing the door.

“Fairy Godmother catch you?” Ben asked once his sister jumped to her bed.

“Yep.”

“How was the date?”

Gabrielle turned to him with a huge smile on her face. “I told her I liked her a lot and now I have a girlfriend.”

He gave another huge smile in return. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m happy for you! Wait, who said and asked what first?”

“Evie told me she liked me first while we were on the date and I asked her to be girlfriends when I brought her to her room.”

“Does this mean she already knows?”

Gabrielle’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “No…”

Her brother starts to frown as well. “When are you going to tell her?”

“Soon…I hope.”

“And you call me a wuss.”

She throws at pillow at his direction. “Yeah, we’re both wusses when it comes to our girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're girlfriends now! Also, when will Gabrielle tell Evie the truth? Will she even tell her the truth? Or will Evie find out herself?


	20. Huh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exes get brought up. Gabrielle realizes something. Somebody gets jealous.

The next day, Evie wore Gabrielle’s jacket to school, making everyone turn their heads to her as she walked the hallway to surprise her girlfriend by the lockers.

“Morning, babe.” She kissed Gabrielle’s cheek.

The girl took one last book from her locker and shut the door. “Good morning, princess.” She grinned as she leaned on the metal surface and appreciated the way Evie looked wearing her jacket.

“Not that I mind the attention…but why is everyone staring at me?”

“Because you…” Gabrielle drawled out and pulled her girlfriend closer by the ends of her jacket. “Are wearing this.”

Evie smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Her girlfriend nodded, blushing.

“And why is that?”

“Because they all know that this is my lucky jacket and no one has worn this thing besides me.”

“Really? Are you sure they’re not secretly judging?” Evie joked.

“Mhmm. I will stick to the jacket thing because I don’t want to get in a fight.”

“Hey, girls.” Ryder appeared and leaned on the lockers beside Evie. He then noticed the blue and yellow jacket on the girl and smirks. “Look at that, someone has finally worn that thing aside from you.”

“So, nobody else has really worn this?”

“Yep.” He confirms. “Not even Arabella.”

“Arabella? Our classmate, your seatmate, Arabella?” Evie turns to her girlfriend, surprised that Gabrielle hasn’t mentioned anyone other than the boy in front of her before. Then again, she knows she shouldn’t be. The girl isn’t exactly open about things and she hasn’t exactly told Gabrielle about her dates in the Isle. Though Evie can’t help but feel jealous.

The older boy looks surprised. “Gabrielle hasn’t mentioned it before?”

The Evil Queen’s daughter crossed her arms against her chest. “No, she has not.”

“It never came into discussion…?”

“Seriously? After five dates? Let me guess, you haven’t even kissed?” Ryder stares at them incredulously.

The two girls blush at the last question.

“Oh.” He realizes, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t laugh, dimwit.” Gabrielle grumbles at the boy. “We didn’t even have ours until the tenth.”

That comment gets him to choke on the laughter stuck on his throat.

His friend smirks and tries to help him by patting on his back. Hard.

He quickly slaps her hand and moves away from the girl. “Alright, alright. No need to break my back…”

“Serves you right.”

The bell for next period rings, breaking their banter.

“Adios and thank you for not breaking my back.” Ryder tells them as he heads for his class.

Gabrielle turns to Evie and holds her hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of her palm. “We can talk about it later if you want.”

Her girlfriend nods, but doesn’t say anything.

She brings up her other hand and gently touches the other girl’s face. “Hey…” Gabrielle says softly. “I like __you__.”

Evie’s lips curve into a smile and nuzzles into Gabrielle’s hand.

“Go to class, children!” Headmistress Fairy Godmother says as she passed by the hall.

The two girls laugh and walk to class together, hand-in-hand. They enter the room stop at the door when they gain the attention of their classmates.

“Seriously, don’t you guys have anything better to do?” Gabrielle grumbles at them while Evie just laughs.

“Come on, babe.” Evie says as she drags her girlfriend inside.

Gabrielle brings Evie to her seat first and greets Doug as she does. She sees Chad about to open his mouth to say something when she stops him. “Chad, if nothing good or positive is gonna come out of your mouth, you better shut it.” She says as she gives him a sweet, yet threatening smile.

“I was just gonna say the jacket looks good on Evie…”

“Good answer.”

She kisses the top of Evie’s head when she sees their teacher coming in. “Talk to you later, princess.” The girl takes her seat beside Arabella who has a thoughtful look on her face. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“You’re really in it for Evie, aren’t you?”

“Since the day I met her.” Gabrielle responds without thinking. Then realizes what she said. “Shit.”

Her seatmate laughs quietly. “I though you didn’t believe in love at first sight?”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t. I just- It just…”

“It’s just dawning on you now?”

The girl knows she’s had feelings for her friend for years, but only realizing now that it was always there from the start. Back when they were kids in the Isle. And it just continued to grow as the years went by. Even if she hasn’t seen her in ten years. Those missing years making it up to them in just weeks. “Huh.”

“That’s your response?”

“Shut up, I’m processing shit.”

“Language, Gabrielle.” Her seatmate playfully chastised.

“Oh, hush.”

A note lands on their table with Gabrielle’s name on it. The girl opens the piece of paper.

** **Chad mentioned something. Evie saw you guys and now her mood turned sour. **** ** **\- Doug** **

She looked up to her girlfriend’s table, Evie’s posture is slouched and she could just imagine a frown on her face. She finds Chad seated across, looking at her with wide eyes. She glared daggers at him, but didn’t dare flash her eyes.

Chad slightly raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t know.” He mouthed.

Gabrielle pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration.

She tore out a page from her notebook and wrote something on it before passing it down to Evie.

** **Stay after class. We’ll talk. Remember, it’s ** ** ** _ ** _you_ ** _ ** ** ** I like. ********\- Gabe****

“What do you think Chad said?” Arabella asks.

“I’m not sure. All I know is Evie saw us.”

“Did you not tell her about us?”

“She does. I mean, she just knew before class. Ryder let it slip. But she does know about Ryder and I.”

She sees the note arrive at Evie and Doug’s table and sees the girl open it. Evie slightly turns to her, just enough for Gabrielle to see her face while avoiding being caught by Mr. Delay, and gives her a small nod and smile before facing the board again.

“And why hadn’t you told her before?”

The girl shakes her head. “I don’t know, I just didn’t see the need why I should bring it up.”

“Look…” Arabella says. “We all know you’re not very open about certain things, but I think you should’ve at least mentioned it to her before giving the jacket. You should’ve realized people were going to be commenting on it and would likely mention me, Bash, or Ryder somehow.”

“I hate that you have a point.”

“Didn’t I always?”

Gabrielle snorts, but realizes that was the wrong move when their teacher calls her out. Again.

“Something funny, Gabrielle?”

“No, sir. I just inhaled wrongly.” She internally cringes at her excuse.

Mr. Delay doesn’t seem to buy her excuse this time. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you chatting back there with Arabella.”

She meets Evie’s eyes for a brief second and it’s as if she could feel the jealousy radiating through.

“Sorry, sir. Won’t happen again.”

The older man doesn’t respond, but nods and returns to teaching the class.

Gabrielle lightly slams her head on the table and groans. “Damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle's got some explaining to do.


	21. Exes and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle talks to Evie about her exes and they cuddle afterwards. Ben and Mal find them asleep in the room and try to wake them up when growling ensues.

Gabrielle and Evie stayed in their seats as the class ended and waited for everyone else to get out of the room. Of course, she tried to get Chad first, but the boy bolted as soon as the bell rang.

Evie stood up and walked towards Gabrielle’s table.

“Good luck, Elle.” Arabella told her ex. She saw Evie walking towards them and smiled at her. “Hi, Evie.”

“Hi.” The girl replied politely.

“I love Ruby-” 

“That's Ryder's sister.” Gabrielle inserts.

“-and I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize our relationship. So, you don’t have to be jealous of me. Also, this girl likes you very, very much.” Arabella told her before bidding the two goodbye and closing the doors for them.

“Hey.” Gabrielle says softly. “Sit with me?” She motions to the seat beside her.

Evie takes the seat and they sit there in silence for a while as the other girl gathers her thoughts. Gabrielle slightly turns her body to Evie and holds the girl’s hand on the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I honestly didn’t see the need to, but Bella pointed out that I should’ve.” She winced slightly when she saw Evie raise an eyebrow at the mention of her ex’s name. “Especially if I planned to give you that jacket. I should’ve realized that people were going to talk and it would’ve been better if it came from me.”

“It would’ve been…”

“I know and I’m sorry. So, what would you like to know?”

The girl tilted her head. “Are you comfortable to talk about it?”

“Not really…but you should know.” Gabrielle says, giving a slight nod. “What did Chad say to you?”

“He just said the same thing about the jacket then mentioned your exes. Chad didn’t know we haven’t talked about any of them, other than Ryder.” Evie told her.

Gabrielle gave a small smile. “I’ve only had two after Ry and one of them was just a few dates. I don’t have a lot like Chad does, which is probably most of the female population in this school. Or at least half.” She joked.

“So, other than Ryder, just Bella and Bash?”

“Yes. Though, Bash and I only went on a few dates. We never really made it official.” Gabrielle stated. “Bella and I broke up because she was a little too fast paced for me and got jealous of how affectionate Ryder and I were, which I totally understand.”

Evie nods, understanding where Arabella’s jealousy would come from. When she first met the two, she was probably jealous. But after seeing more of Gabrielle and Ryder’s interactions, and noticing the difference of how the girl would be with her and Ryder with Aziz, the feeling of jealousy isn’t there anymore. It’s just with Arabella and the mention of Bash that she feels jealous because she doesn’t really know them outside of Chemistry or the few mentions from Doug or the small greetings in the hallway.

“Ryder and I…” Her girlfriend continued. “We slowly lost those romantic feelings, I guess. Cuddles and dates and kisses just didn’t feel right anymore. The break-up was amicable, but we still took time to separate ourselves from each other. It did take a little time for our friendship to be whole again after that.”

“So, no left-over feelings?” Evie questioned, her voice small. She knows there’s none, but that little bubble of jealousy just came back.

Gabrielle rubs her thumb over the girl’s hand. “None.”

Evie searches her face for any hint of lying and found none. “I wouldn’t have been __that__ jealous, but then I saw you and Bella laughing and whispering.” She admitted.

“She just told me something before the jacket, which is what you probably saw.” Gabrielle tells her.

Evie tilts her head quizzically. “What?”

“That…I have always liked you since they day we met.” The girl says softly as her green eyes stare into brown ones.

“It was the color blue, wasn’t it?” The blue-haired teen teased and gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Gabrielle laughs and blushes and tries to cover her face with her free hand. “I should be used to this.”

“You should.” Evie laughs along with her and takes the other girl’s hand away from her face and holds onto it instead. “But I like knowing I have this effect on you.”

Later that day, after all their classes, the two stayed in Gabrielle and Ben’s room.

“Ugh…” Gabrielle groaned as she hit her head on the textbook. They’ve done their homework, now they’re just studying. “I don’t wanna do this anymore.”

Evie raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t I be the one complaining?”

The girl lifts her head and pouts at her girlfriend, her glasses askew since replaced them with her contacts earlier. “I’m tired.”

“There’s like three pages left to read.”

“But Evie…”

“Tell you what, finish reading, I ask you a few questions, get most of them right, and we stop studying.” Her girlfriend suggested.

“But that would mean I did finish studying. Why can’t I just stop now?”

“Because if I can get through this, then so can you.”

Gabrielle smiles sweetly at her. “Have I told you how smart you are?”

“Yes, you’re also smart. Now, stop using your charm and finish reading.” Evie deadpanned.

“But the bed is calling. Can’t you hear it, princess?”

“We can cuddle later. Read. Now.”

Seeing her girlfriend won’t be persuaded, Gabrielle pushes herself to finish the last three pages and lets Evie ask her questions. Once they finished doing Q&A and answering most of it correctly, Gabrielle rushes to her bed and dives face down.

“Finally.” She murmurs onto her pillow.

Evie shakes her head at her girlfriend’s antics and lies down beside the girl when she reached the bed.

Gabrielle feels the dip beside her and rearranges her position so that she’s hugging the girl and they’re both comfortable. Evie takes out her glasses and put them on top of the nightstand. “Cuddle time.” The princess murmurs before they both fall asleep.

Hours have passed before Ben returns to his room. Mal follows behind him since she didn’t find Evie in their room after coming back from another date with Ben.

The prince approaches his sister’s bed. “Evie, Gabrielle, get up.”

No response. Mal goes for a little nudge. Gabrielle lets out a protective growl and tightens her hold on Evie. The couple quickly steps back.

“What the heck was that?” Mal asks her boyfriend.

Ben shakes his head. “No idea.” He tries to wake the girls up again, raising his voice a little bit. “Elle, Evie, wake up.”

“Evie!” Mal whispers harshly.

Ben moves forward to try and give another nudge, but his sister growled again in her sleep. Though, this time, it wakes Evie up. The girl slowly wakes up and opens her eyes, blinking a few times. She sees Ben and Mal. “What time is it?”

“Time to go back to our room.” Mal says. “Now, tell your girlfriend to wake up and stop growling so she can let you go.”

Evie squints her eyes and looks at her best friend, confused. “Growling?”

“Yeah, every time we tried to nudge you awake, she growled.”

The girl looks to her girlfriend who has tightened the hold on her. “Babe, wake up.” Evie whispers and moves her free hand, patting on the arm her girlfriend is using to hold her. “Babe.”

Gabrielle wakes up and slowly opens her eyes to see Evie staring back at her. “Hi.” She whispers groggily, a happy smile on her face as she tries to close her eyes again.

“Hi.” Evie happily whispers back.

“Eck.” Mal gags. “Stop being sweet and let my best friend go.”

Ben laughs as his sister grumbles and hesitantly let go of her girlfriend. “You guys can continue being sweet tomorrow.”

Evie gets off the bed and starts fixing her things on the table and putting them back in her bag.

“Oh, stop, pouting, Growly. You’ll see her tomorrow.” Mal teases Gabrielle who’s now sitting on her bed with a pout.

“What?” She looks up at the purple-haired girl. “Growly?”

“Yeah, you growled at us when we tried to nudge you awake.” Ben tells her.

“Oh.” Gabrielle says.

Mal stares at her with a thoughtful expression. “At this point, I wouldn’t be surprise if you were __actually __Ben’s sister. It would explain the beastly growling.”

“Ha, if only.” The girl laughed.

“Maybe some genes got passed onto you magically.” Mal joked.

“I’m ready to go.” Evie said, her bag slung over her shoulder.

Gabrielle stood up and walked the two best friends out the door. “Goodnight, princess.” She whispers, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Night, babe.”

Ben kisses Mal’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Purple Strawberry.” Gabrielle teased.

“What?”

“Ben told me your new-found love of that red fruit, but since you’re all dressed up in purple…”

Evie and Ben let out a laugh, earning a little huff of annoyance from the girl. “Shut up.”

“Isn’t this the part where you also reply goodnight?”

“Whatever. Goodnight, Ben.” Mal says instead and leaves the room with Evie.


	22. You Shouldn't Feel Like You Owe Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 10-year anniversary since Gabrielle came to Auradon. She and Ben skip school for the day and make cookies. Things get a little emotional.

A few days after being official with Evie, Gabrielle realized that today was the 10-year anniversary since her father sent her to Auradon. The day before her birthday. The only day she would, although still hesitantly, let her walls down and be vulnerable.

She and Ben usually spent the whole day together, away from school and with milk and cookies. Today was also basically the day they became best friends and family. Their parents didn’t appreciate them skipping school on the first year it happened, but understood why. It happened again the next year and the year after that. King Adam and Queen Belle deduced that it would continue in the following years and decided to just send out letters to their teachers, saying that the two were needed for royal duties. Almost everybody in school noticed yearly disappearance of the two later on and no longer believed that ‘royal duties’ note, but instead made up some rumors. Of course, the siblings ignored them.

This was the only day that Ben would intentionally skip classes without the need for actual royal duties.

When she became close with Ryder and Lonnie, the two joined them after school instead of disappearing the whole day like they would. This year was no different. Gabrielle and Ben decided to take their bikes to their rock house by the hill, the one Gabrielle brought Evie for their first date.

They went to the kitchen and started to prepare the ingredients and equipment to make cookies.

Gabrielle looked at her best friend as he started pouring flour on the bowl. “It’s a good thing you aren’t traumatized with cookies after Mal spelled you.”

The prince chuckled. “Yeah, that would definitely put a damper on our whole friendship. It basically grew on milk and cookies.” He joked.

“Ha ha.” The girl deadpanned, mixing the liquid ingredients together. She then goes quiet for a bit, giving him her bowl to mix with the dry ingredients. “Hey, Bear…”

She begins thinking about the Isle again and its condition. How they can’t grow fresh produce or the shipment they receive from Auradon is basically the land’s dump. She remembers eating stale bread and not-so-fresh fruit.

“Yeah?”

“Since you’re becoming king, can you see what you can do about Auradon’s shipments to the Isle? Dad didn’t really do anything about the conditions there…even after seeing it when he got me.”

“Yes, of course. It’s one of the things I have listed to improve on since we met. Things will get better, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Ben finishes mixing the batter and passes it to her to scoop onto the trays.

“I didn’t know I could growl in my sleep.”

The prince took a quick glance at his sister as he put some things away. “Maybe your inner wolf felt threatened?”

“With what?” Gabrielle chuckled.

“Well, we were trying to wake the both of you up and I went for a little nudge when you started growling. Maybe you thought we were taking Evie from you?”

“Same situations have happened with other people and I have never growled before.” She furrowed her face, putting the finished tray to the side.

“Maybe it’s just with her?”

“Why?”

“You told me before that Evie was someone you felt like you had to protect back in the Isle.”

Gabrielle takes her time to think as she and Ben put the cookies in the oven. “I guess you’re right.” She tells her brother.

They sit on the high chairs by the kitchen island while waiting for the cookies and continue their talk until Gabrielle’s phone rings and sees that Ryder wants to video chat. She accepts the call and on the screen is him and Lonnie inside his room.

“Your girls tried to threaten me.” Ryder blurts out once the call was connected, a little out of breath.

Gabrielle adjusts her phone so that they can also see Ben.

“Hi, guys.” The boy smiles, then realizes what his friend said. “Rewind, Ry. What do you mean tried to threaten?”

Lonnie rolled her eyes. “He’s just being dramatic. The VKs were looking for you guys, especially Mal and Evie.”

“We already told them we had some business to attend to…”

“Yeah, but they saw through the BS since they’ve been hearing stories around the school.”

Gabrielle sighed. “Alright, what happened next?”

“They just asked where and what you guys were actually doing and casually threw in a reminder of who their parents were.” Mulan’s daughter said. “Okay…maybe they were threatening a little.”

“So, we told them that we didn’t know where you guys are, which was the truth until now. I see the kitchen, I know where that is.” Ryder points out. “Anyway, I also told them that you guys were probably planning for your birthday tomorrow. Evie then mentioned about using the magic mirror. But realized that if you guys actually wanted to be found, you’d have told them or anyone the truth. They were, however, a little hurt when they left.”

Gabrielle and Ben winced, knowing they unintentionally hurt their girlfriends.

“Okay, that’s on me.” The princess sadly admits.

“Don’t you plan to tell them or, at least, Evie?” Lonnie asked.

Gabrielle took a deep breath. “I do. I don’t want to keep pretending with her. I just…”

“Don’t know how?”

“Scared of how she’ll react?”

“Not sure if you should?”

She nodded to all of that.

Lonnie looked at their friend through the screen. “Just talk to her. Go somewhere private and safe. Heck, your room will do. Ease it in conversation, just don’t drop it in.”

“We wouldn’t know until you tell her. But if she does, I don’t think it will last very long.” Ryder says. “Didn’t you say she understands why you’re not very open about things? She’ll understand why you kept this a secret. Especially something this big.” He reassured.

“Gabrielle,” Ben smiles softly at her. “I know a number of people already know and it’s been a while since someone else knew. And you’re scared and have been so careful to keep it a secret. But this is Evie we’re talking about.” He sees Gabrielle nod her head slightly. “She deserves to know.”

Gabrielle knows he’s right. That they’re all right. But she’s also thinking about the growing list of people knowing. Even if they’re to be trusted, more people meant more chances of the truth coming out when someone slips.

The princess runs a hand through her hair, her face in deep thought. “I know… It’s just…the more people know, the bigger the chance of someone slipping. I’m not worried about what the people will say about me when they find out. It’s what they may say or do to our parents. I owe my life- this life to them. I can’t disappoint them. I can’t do that to them.”

Ben gently takes the phone from her and puts in on the counter where their other two friends could still see them. He turns their chairs so that they’re face to face and reaches his arms out and puts them on her shoulders. “I know you feel that way, and that you appreciate everything they’ve done for you, but…” He pauses, and looks directly into his sister’s eyes. “I’ve also seen how hard keeping this secret was for you. How it took you a while to adjust. How you built so many walls around you.”

Ryder and Lonnie could see their friend try to keep it together while Ben could feel her slowly tremble as he continued.

“You didn’t ask to get ill. You didn’t want to leave your father. He did everything he could and sending you here was the best and only way to keep you alive. It didn’t have to be our parents to take of you, but they chose to. Unfortunately, it meant hiding a part of yourself. Something they chose to do. They chose to hide the truth from their people. There’s no question how much you love them, us, even when you don’t say the words. Even if you’re angry or not about the whole situation. But you shouldn’t feel like you owe them, Hope.”

As soon as Ben stops speaking, Gabrielle breaks down. Everything she’s been holding back, she’s letting out. A weight on her shoulders had been lifted. She knew she pressured herself to keep everything a secret, how she didn’t want to fail the people who took care of her. How angry she secretly was about everything, no matter how many times she told herself that she’s not. But she wasn’t aware of how much pressure she put unto herself or the anger she still felt. The prince gets off his seat and wraps his arms around his sister. Gabrielle quickly reciprocates the hug tightly and continued to cry on his shoulder. Ryder and Lonnie stay quiet, both moved by Ben’s words and unsure of what to say.

After a while, the sobs turn into sniffles and Gabrielle lifts her head up, cheeks flushed and eyes red. Her brother cups her face and wipes away the tears. Gabrielle holds onto his wrists as he does and gives him a smile. “I ruined your shirt.”

They all laugh as they look at the noticeable tear stained spot on Ben’s shirt. Gabrielle turns back to the phone on the counter where Ryder and Lonnie are looking at her with kind smiles.

“Hey…”

“Hey, back.” She chuckles. “Thank you, for being amazing people all these years.” The princess says as she looks at the three one by one. “I’ll…tell them soon, just not today. Meanwhile, Ben and I will think of something to make it up to our girls.”

“So, you good?” Ryder asks, looking at her tear-stained face through the screen.

“I will be.”

“Alright.” Lonnie nods. “We’ll leave you two back to your day. Just tell us later where to meet you.”

“Bye.” They all say before Ryder disconnects.

Gabrielle gets off her seat and gives her brother a proper hug. “Thank you.”

Ben reciprocates the hug and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

They wait just a little while more for the cookies to finish baking. As they do, they talk of how to make it up for Mal and Evie. Once the cookies finish, they take them out to cool off, taking a few off the tray and putting it in a plate for them to eat. Ben pours some milk from the fridge into their mugs then brings it to the entertainment room where they watch Gabrielle’s favorite movie, as they do every year, Lilo & Stitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...
> 
> Will the truth finally come out?


	23. Looks Like Soon is Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle, Lonnie, Ryder, and Ben are hanging out in the woods when the Core Four discover them. The truth comes out in a way they didn't expect. The group tries to find out who Gabrielle's birth-mother is. Gabrielle and Evie take a walk and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a longer chapter compared to the others, but the truth finally comes out!

Once classes ended, Ryder and Lonnie headed to the school kitchen to make two apple pies for their rendezvous later at the forest beside the tourney field when night falls and there’s no more students in the area. It was starting to get dark out when the pies had finished baking and cooled. They put the pies in the basket and took some ice cream from the freezer and put it in the cooler along with some soft drinks

They checked the halls before leaving the kitchen and snuck out of the building, making sure no one saw them or attempted to follow them. When they had reached the forest, the two friends found Gabrielle and Ben waiting for them under a tree in the middle of a clearing. Lonnie laid a blanket on the ground as Ben took out the cookies they made earlier, and Ryder took out an apple pie and the ice cream.

After they had their fill, Gabrielle gave her ring to Lonnie and transformed herself. Red smoke appeared and replaced the girl with a large black wolf, green eyes turned hazel, with a white spot on her. The wolf began sprinting and running around the woods.

Ryder, Lonnie, and Ben enjoyed seeing the girl in wolf form and just running about. For kicks, they’d bring some toys for her and she’d huff in annoyance, but actually enjoyed them. The three friends would play some games while waiting for her to finish running around and, if there was still some time, they’d lie around or play catch with her.

They were playing Frisbee and laughing and having fun, not at all worried about somebody finding them. Ben threw the disc a little too hard that it flew past Lonnie and hit a tree, making it fall to the ground and roll somewhere.

“Oops.” He laughed.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and started to sniff for it. The scent was getting stronger, but she stopped in her tracks when she caught whiff of apples and cinnamon. It wouldn’t be the pie since it was back there with her friends.

She saw the disc being lifted up and inspected by a group of four.

“What’s a frisbee doing here?”

“Maybe someone threw it a little too hard from the tourney field?”

“But this is too far…”

“Someone playing frisbee here and lost it?”

Suddenly, they heard Ben call out. “Hey, Elle, you find it?”

“Ben?”

“Gabrielle?”

Mal and Evie look at each other confused.

The wolf slowly moved back, but didn’t see the twig behind her until she heard it snap, as do the others. They look to her direction and spot bright hazel eyes.

“What the-”

Gabrielle quickly runs back to her friends to try and warn them.

“Hey, wait!” Mal shouts as she runs after the large wolf.

“Mal, that’s a wolf! And a big one!” Carlos tells her as he and the rest follow behind.

Ben, Ryder, and Lonnie hear twigs and leaves breaking as Gabrielle rushes back to them and the voices of the VKs.

“Oh no…”

Gabrielle and the other three try to scramble and pack up, but it was no use. The VKs have caught up and found them.

“Hi, guys…” Ryder says awkwardly with a little wave. “Oh, you found our frisbee. That’s…great.” He points to the disc on Carlos’ hand.

“What’s going on here?” Jay asks cautiously.

They all stare back and forth at each other, but nobody answers.

“Ben?” Mal asks.

“Hey, Mal,” The prince smiles nervously at his girlfriend.

“If you guys wanted some alone time together before tomorrow, you could’ve just told us…” Evie said, hurt in her voice.

Ben waved his hand. “No, no, it’s not like that, Evie.”

Gabrielle lets out a bark, making the VKs look at her.

“You wanna tell us what you guys are doing out here with a wolf?” Carlos asked.

“Well, what are you guys doing out here after curfew?” Lonnie retorts, going on defensive mode.

Jay takes a step forward. “We asked first.”

Gabrielle quickly steps in front of her friends and lets out a growl. Her eyes glow brighter at Jay, protective instincts kicking in, making them step back. Except Evie, who steps forward.

“E, what are you doing? Stand back.” Mal tells the girl.

“It’s alright. She won’t hurt you.” Ben tells them. He moves closer to Gabrielle and puts a hand on the wolf’s head. “Looks like soon is today.” He whispers.

Her eyes stop glowing and huffs as she sits down beside Ben and stares at the people in front of her, the blue-haired princess in particular.

Mal asks the prince again, waiting for an explanation. “Ben?”

Evie takes another step closer.

“Evie!” Her friends yell.

“It’s alright.” He says as he moves back and let’s Gabrielle decide what to do, even though there seems to be no use as Evie has already recognized the wolf.

“Hope…” The girl says softly as she’s slowly walking towards the creature. The two groups look at them as they meet in the middle. The wolf bows in front of Evie as she crouches down and touches her snout. “Hi.” She smiles through watery eyes.

Gabrielle yips and nuzzles the girl’s face.

The VKs stare as their friend interacts with a large wolf like they’ve known each other for years.

“Evie, what’s going on?” Jay asks.

“And where’s Gabrielle?” Carlos follows, looking around for the girl.

The wolf stops nuzzling and faces the boy, wagging her tail. Evie stands back up and moves her hand through the girl’s fur.

“That is Gabrielle.” Lonnie points out.

“What?” Mal, Jay, and Carlos ask with disbelieving expressions.

Gabrielle moves a step back and red smoke appears once again. Mal, Jay, and Carlos have surprised expressions when a girl emerges from the smoke, fixing her glasses and putting on her ring when Lonnie throws it to her.

“Hi, Luna.” Gabrielle smiles nervously, using the old nickname, as she slowly moves towards Evie.

The other girl’s tears fall as she laughs at the old nickname. “Hi, Wolfie.”

They both laugh and Evie brings Gabrielle for a tight hug. It takes a while before they let go.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you.” Gabrielle says when they let go. She holds Evie’s face and wipes her tears away.

Evie put her hands over Gabrielle’s and smiled softly. “It’s fine, you had your reasons.”

The other girl shakes her head in disbelief.

“Also, I knew.”

“What?” Gabrielle stares at her with wide eyes.

The Evil Queen’s daughter rubbed her thumbs over the girl’s hands. “I wasn’t sure, but I hoped. Every time we held hands, electricity flowed through. You never really like loud noises. That blueberry cheesecake, nobody else could’ve known-”

“I could’ve asked your friends?”

“You were the only one who knew about it.”

“Oh.”

“The lame jokes-”

“Hey!” Gabrielle pouted, a little offended.

“Lame jokes that I like.” Evie smiled. “Your birthday being tomorrow. Then there’s your scent-”

“My scent?”

“Yeah, a little musky, but like cleaner and sweeter?”

“Huh… Says the girl who smells like apples and cinnamon.”

“Hey!”

Gabrielle laughed. “I didn’t say it was bad.”

“There’s also that day at the fro-yo shop, when you held my hand, I saw what I thought was your father’s ring.” Evie continued. “But I didn’t want to get my hopes up in case it wasn’t you and just told myself that it could just be a common design.”

“But it’s not-”

“I know, dummy. It has the fleur-de-lis inside, but it’s not like I could just take it off your finger and inspect it closely.” She laughs.

“I mean, you could…”

“Hush, stop interrupting.” Evie says playfully, earning a chuckle from the girl. “Anyway, the growling was another hint. The freckles on your face. Also, I just had this strong feeling that it was you. And your eyes, those green eyes-”

Gabrielle ducks down, blushing, then looks back up, pointing at two people. “Mal has green eyes and so does Ben-”

“Hope.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“It’s just…the way you’d look at me. Even from when we were kids, looking into your eyes, being with you, it just made me feel…things…”

“Things?” Gabrielle teased, raising an eyebrow.

This time, it was Evie’s turn to duck and blush, resting her head on the other’s shoulder. “Shut up. You know what I mean.” She muttered, letting go of their hands and lightly slapping the girl’s shoulder. “You basically got the life my mother’s been raising me for.”

Gabrielle steps back and lifts her girlfriend’s chin. “You have no idea how many times I caught fireflies or wished upon a star that you were living this life with me.”

“Wish upon a star? Isn’t that Cinderella’s line?” Evie joked. “Well, the wishes came true and here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“Uh…” Jay speaks up. “I don’t wanna ruin this sweet, sweet reunion and all, but can somebody explain what the hell is actually going on?”

The two girls laugh.

“Yeah,” Gabrielle says as they turn to face the others. “So, as you all know, I’m adopted. My biological father is the Big Bad Wolf and I lived in the Isle until I was six. I got really ill and, you know, the Isle wasn’t really equipped for life threatening diseases. By the way, Ben, that’s another thing you gotta do something about.” She pointed to him before she continued. “Although, every doctor my father asked helped from all said that only magic could cure me. His last resort was asking Yen Sid who then called for my parents and FG. He told them that since magic is the only cure, I have to be treated here and stay. Because if I return, the magic that cured me will disappear and I’ll slowly get sick and face death again.”

Evie found her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

“Dad- the king, Adam, Beast, however you call him- was hesitant at first. It was only with the persuasion of mom, Yen Sid, and FG that he agreed. I get it, child of a villain got out of the Isle and now living in Auradon. Possible backfires may occur. Anyway, father and I say our goodbyes and I’m brought here to be cured. I became part of the family and learned all things royalty. I could just imagine if they people knew the truth. VK becomes royalty, the over-all rulers no less.” Gabrielle scoffed. “Obviously, Ben was the first friend I made in this place. He went into the room I was staying and just started talking to this sad, quiet girl from the Isle.” She turned to him and smiled, getting one in return.

Mal wraps an arm around his and smiles fondly at him. Evie does the same with the girl beside her as she continues speaking.

“Only a number of people actually know the truth, those who can be trusted- except for Audrey and Chad. They learned the truth accidentally, but I guess they can be since they’ve kept it all these years. My parents, mostly dad, hid the truth from the people because he knew they would freak if they knew someone from the Isle got through. Even if I was just a kid who needed help.”

“Guess we know now why you stood up for Evie when Audrey told her off the day we arrived.” Mal told her. “VKs got to stick together.”

“Yes and no.” Gabrielle mused. “VK or not, Audrey didn’t have to say that. And, well. Evie was always a princess to me and nobody can tell me otherwise.”

“Whipped.” Lonnie coughed, making the others laugh and the girl to playfully glare at her.

Carlos raised his hand. “Are you able to talk to your dad?”

Gabrielle smiles at the boy. “Every now and then. We send each other letters.”

“Your eyes glowed, but I don’t remember the Big Bad Wolf’s eyes ever glowing.” Jay mentions, remembering the few times he encountered the man.

The wolf’s daughter shrugged. “Must be from my mother. Don’t know who she is, though. Father never told me, only that she has magic and someone to be feared.”

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” Gabrielle turns her head to face Evie, smiling at the endearment.

“Has it occurred to you that Maleficent could be your mother?”

The smile falls and is replaced with confusion. “I- What?”

Mal’s face does the same. “E, what are you talking about?”

“Think about it. Both of you have green eyes, they glow, you’ve probably got magic, and your mothers are someone to be feared.” The Evil Queen’s daughter points out.

“Father has hazel-green eyes. There’re also others who’ve got green eyes or magic. There’s Madame Medusa, Madame Mim…”

“Lady Tremaine…” Ryder says.

“Mother Gothel, Ursula.” Carlos adds.

“I don’t think Madame Medusa or Mother Gothel had magic.” Lonnie points out.

Jay nods. “Also, I don’t think Lady Tremaine could’ve conceived another child with her age.”

“True.” Ryder agreed. “Other than Maleficent, that leaves Madame Mim and Ursula who have magic.”

“I don’t think Madame Mim was someone to be really scared of. So, that leaves Mal’s mom and Ursula.” Carlos narrows down.

“So,” Ben drawls out. “Ursula?”

Gabrielle shakes her head. “Father spoke of her. They were friends? Acquaintances? I’m not sure, but they talked so it’s not her.”

“Guess we have a winner then…” Mal speaks up.

“There’s no way, though, right? I don’t think Maleficent would just be okay with her child away from her and not bother to check on them.”

“She's a villain.” Mal reminds her. “Also, I wouldn’t put it past her, Elle.”

“Well, the only way to know is to have a DNA test-”

“Too risky, Ben.” Gabrielle told her brother. “Auradon could find out before we’re ready to tell them. If ever dad’s ready to tell them.”

The prince shakes his head. “Not if we’re careful.”

“No, we’re not risking it.”

“Okay,” Ben nods. “Maybe mom and dad know? Or at least have an idea?”

“If not, you could always ask the Big Bad Wolf.” Jay says.

“It’ll be a while before I could ask him. I have to wait for the end of the month to send the letter. But, yeah, I think I will.”

They all nod in understanding and silence falls upon them for a few seconds. The girl clasps her hands. “Now that’s settled, shall we enjoy the rest of this evening? Who wants dessert?”

Everyone raised their hands. Lonnie takes out the second apple pie and ice cream from the cooler. She gave the core four their share first before slicing for herself the others.

Jay turns to Gabrielle, eating a spoonful of ice cream before asking a question. “You called Evie a name earlier. Why ‘Luna’?”

“Do I tell them or should you?” Gabrielle asks her girlfriend.

Evie smiles. “It’s your story.”

“It’s _our_ story.” The girl rolls her eyes before telling their friends. “Luna is Spanish for moon. It’s one of the only few words I know in Spanish. And while there is no actual connection of wolves howling and the moon, my father told me two stories about it. Basically, it’s wolves trying to communicate with this spirit or some supernatural being living in the moon. They’d do it to cheer them up or simply to let the being know they were there. Or the howling is like them singing to the moon, because they think she is beautiful and lonely, and their song comforts her.” Gabrielle shares. “I met Evie when she was sad and lonely out on their castle steps. I happened to pass by with my father going home. I approached her and did a little singing- and by singing I meant jokes, to cheer her up. We became friends and every time she was sad or needed someone, I was there- especially when she was trapped in that castle.”

“You were whipped since day one, Elle.” Ryder teased, ignoring the glare sent his way while the others laughed.

Gabrielle scoffed. “As if I’m the only one? You’re whipped for Aziz just as Ben is for Mal.”

The two mentioned boys blushed red.

Evie grinned teasingly at her girlfriend. “So, I was the girl you started to learn Spanish for.”

The girl blushed red. “Well, yeah… I only knew a few words and wanted to learn the language so you’d have another person to talk to in Spanish if you wanted.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” Evie kissed her cheek.

“Though, I got sick and all that stuff before I could try and talk to you.”

Jay looks at Gabrielle like he’s trying to figure something out. “Shouldn’t wolves have better senses? Why are you wearing glasses?”

Gabrielle chuckles shyly. “Right. Um, I don’t actually need them. Nor do I need contacts…”

“Then why wear them?”

“Coming to Auradon, I had to be a little different. Hide the VK part of myself, right? Wearing the glasses or contacts just made it easier for me. I just got used to it and kind of became a comfort thing.” She said as she fiddled with the frames.

“I see…”

“Oh, why were you guys out here anyway?” Carlos asked as he took a bite from his slice, remembering them asking each other this earlier.

Ben answers him and points to his sister. “We do this every year. For her.”

“The day I was saved.” Gabrielle says. “That’s why Ben and I disappear from school every year. I celebrate it along with my friend-slash-siblingship with him.”

“Oh…”

She turned and apologized to her girlfriend and Mal. “Sorry about earlier with Ryder and Lonnie, I didn’t want you guys knowing what today was until I told you who I really was.”

“Don’t worry, we get it.”

Ryder asks them the same question. “Why were you guys out here?”

“A year since Hope’s…disappearance, I usually did some walking around the castle on her birthday.” Evie answers. “But today, I just felt like I needed to walk out. These three wouldn’t let me walk alone, so they decided to join me.” She waved her spoon at her three friends. “Then we heard some noise coming from the woods and went to check it out, which leads us here.”

“Huh.” Lonnie simply says.

“So, I know milk and cookies is your thing with Ben. What’s the deal with apple pie?” Mal says with a knowing look.

Gabrielle throws a crumpled tissue at her. “Shut up.”

“Rude! It was a genuine question.”

“It didn’t sound like it.”

“It was!”

“Right.”

“E, Ben, help me out here.” Mal looks to her best friend and boyfriend.

The others just laughed at their banter until Evie helps Mal out, also wondering about the apple pie.

“I am also curious…” She smiles at the girl beside her who’s ducking her head.

Gabrielle mutters something under her breath.

“Want to say that a little louder?”

The girl huffs and lifts her head to reveals rosy cheeks. “They’re my favorite dessert. Other than cookies.”

Mal grins like the Cheshire cat and leans on her boyfriend as he puts an arm around her. “I feel like there’s more to it.”

“Ben, tell your girlfriend to shut up before I bite her.” Gabrielle tells her brother, though no hint of malice.

The prince just laughs and rubs his girlfriend’s arm.

“Babe.”

“They reminded me of you, okay? And I missed you. A lot. Happy?” Gabrielle grumbles, crossing her arms like a child.

“There it is.” Mal laughs.

“Very.” Evie smiles and gives the girl’s already rosy cheek a kiss.

Gabrielle blushes harder and gets up, reaching a hand out to Evie. “Let’s go for a walk?”

“A ‘walk’.” Jay teases, making his friend blush as well.

The two girls ignore them and get up, their friends’ teasing and laughter slowly fading away. They walk arms linked together further into the forest in comfortable silence. Gabrielle turns to look at Evie when she sees her thinking about something.

“What’s on your mind?”

Evie opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again.

“Princess, you can ask or tell me anything.” Gabrielle says softly.

“If we didn’t catch you, would you have told us the truth?” Evie asks her. “Or at least me?”

“Eventually. At the fro-yo shop, I wanted to tell you the truth, but there were eyes and ears everywhere.”

They stop at a clearing that had the moonlight shine down brightly on them.

“Why didn’t you? During the times we were alone…”

“I got scared.” Gabrielle admits. “And the more people that know, the more chances of someone finding out and telling Auradon. I’m already a little on edge with Chad and Audrey. But I am glad you know who I really am now.”

Evie faces the girl and gently grabs a hold of her hands. “I am, too.”

Gabrielle lets go of one of their hands and brings it to the back of her neck. “I feel like tonight has been all about me-”

“Well, it kinda is.”

“I- Hmm…yeah, but I wanna talk about you.”

“What do you want to know?”

The princess thought about it and wracked her brain for things she wanted to ask her girlfriend.

“How did all of you become friends? Especially Mal? Father mentioned you made up, but he didn’t have the details. Last I remember, Mal threw a fit because you didn’t invite her to your birthday.”

The blue-haired princess laughed at the memory. “Correction, I wanted to invite Mal, but it was my mother who didn’t want to. She was still bitter that the people chose Maleficent to lead them. She thought that it was her role to take, being royalty and all. Anyway, years later, I finally get to leave the castle and go to school where I met Carlos. Then, I become Mal’s target for an ultimate scheme project that traps me inside Cruella’s fur closet full of bear traps, which I barely survived, if not for Carlos.”

Gabrielle’s eyes widened. “What the-”

“Hold your horses. This is all in the past. I don’t need you to go up to Mal and get mad at her.” Evie stops the girl from walking back to their group. “Okay, so, Carlos makes this discovery which leads to Mal and her partner-in-crime, Jay, recruiting us to retrieve her mother’s staff and uses me to take it for her which almost curses me to sleep, but then she has a change of heart and our parents are disappointed in us, yada, yada, we become friends from that day onwards.”

The girl still has a frown on her face. “Evie, you were almost cursed. If only I could’ve-”

Evie gives her hand a small squeeze. “Hey, everything’s fine now. Okay? And I’d like to think I’m pretty good at defending myself.”

Gabrielle nods reluctantly before asking her next question.

“Um, love life in the Isle? You don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable.”

“Will you be comfortable if I answer?”

“I guess so? I mean, you already know mine and we- you lived in the Isle. I won’t judge you, if that’s what you’re wondering.” She gives Evie a reassuring smile and rubs her thumb over the girl’s hand.

It takes a moment for Evie to answer. “It was mostly flirting for information or something in exchange. Maybe a few dates, breaking hearts here and there. Nothing serious. I don’t think you’d even actually consider them exes.” She shrugged.

Gabrielle gives a quick kiss to Evie’s hand.

“The vultures, did they still do their job even after I…left?”

“Yeah. One of the reasons we survived in that castle, besides your father.”

The other smiles. “I’m glad he looked after you through the years.”

Silence falls on them.

“Oh! I still have the bracelet you gave me.”

Evie smiles and takes out a necklace under her shirt. A silver pendant of a girl with a tiara walking with a wolf. It was the same one, except the wolf now had a tiny diamond spot on its chest and the girl’s tiara had a tiny ruby on it. “Well, it’s not a bracelet anymore since it broke, but I turned it into a necklace and added a little something to it. Hiding it under my shirt meant less chances of people seeing how valuable this is to me back in the Isle.”

“How’d you know I had a white spot on my wolf form?”

“Lucky guess?”

Gabrielle hums and gazes at her girlfriend, admiring how to moonlight hits her face perfectly. The girl’s cheeks start to redden when she notices Gabrielle staring at her.

“What?”

“I just can’t believe how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to be with you.”

“I’m more than just a pretty face, you know.” Evie teases, but the other takes it seriously.

“Of course. You’re smart, kind, caring, funny, loyal, talented, amazing, and so much more.” Gabrielle says as she looks into her eyes.

Evie brings her hand to caress the other girl’s face and watches as she closes her eyes and leans into the touch. “I don’t deserve you.” She whispers, guilt of their plan eating her up.

Gabrielle opens her eyes and holds the hand that’s touching her face as she stares directly into brown eyes. “Don’t.” She looks down the other’s lips for a quick second before admiring once more how the moonlight hits her girlfriend’s face perfectly. “Mi luna.” She whispers. “No hay distancia que nos separe ahora.”

“Mi lobo.”

They slowly lean in and are close enough to close the gap when Gabrielle speaks again. “I’m so happy you finally know who I am. No more secrets, no more lying.”

Evie’s smile falters and moves her head back.

“What is it?” Gabrielle asks worriedly.

“Nothing, I just…”

“What?”

“I just wish your father told me the truth instead of lying…”

“Well, no more secrets and lies here. Okay?”

Evie swallows the lump on her throat and pushes down the guilt. “Okay.”

The almost kiss is forgotten and they walk back to their friends.

“So, how was the ‘walk’?” Ryder asks cheekily.

“Oh, shut up, Ry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out! Well, at least Gabrielle's truth is. Now...will Evie tell her about their plan or will Gabrielle find out during coronation?
> 
> Google Translate:
> 
> No hay distancia que nos separe ahora = No distance that separates us now
> 
> Mi luna = My moon
> 
> Mi lobo = My wolf


	24. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gabrielle's birthday and everybody celebrates it with her.

Gabrielle’s party was in full swing the next day and it wasn’t small at all. It wasn’t that big either, but a lot of people nonetheless.

Doug, Jane, Aziz, Ryder, and Lonnie were already there when the VKs arrived with Ben not along after.

Even Chad and Audrey were there. Gabrielle only invited them and let them stay because they were still kind of her friends’ other friends. Also, as long as they kept their snarky comments to themselves- at least just for today.

Gabrielle was talking with Doug, Jane, Aziz, and her two best friends. She had her back turned to the new comers and it was the perfect opportunity for Evie to surprise her. “Happy birthday, babe!” She hugged the girl from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The shorter girl leaned into the embrace. “Hey, princess.”

“Hey, you didn’t freeze!” Mal teased, making the others laugh.

Gabrielle turned to them, putting an arm around Evie’s waist and leaned on the taller girl. “Glad you could come.” She smiled before sticking her tongue out at the purple-haired teen.

“Yeah, well the two of them forced us out of our rooms.” Mal pointed to Ben and Evie.

“Good, because otherwise I would’ve dragged you guys myself.”

“So,” Gabrielle turned back to the newcomers. “Food and drinks are over there. There’s strawberry, chocolate, cheesecake, pie, pasta, burgers, soda, juice, and whatever else my parents prepared.” She pointed to two long tables near a tree. “You can leave your bags here and there’s a changing area over there if you wanna swim,” she finished, pointing to a small white shed.

Jay and Carlos headed straight for the chocolate while Mal dragged Ben to the strawberries. Lonnie, Doug, and Jane followed to get more food and drinks for the table. Evie stayed by her girlfriend’s side, seemingly quiet.

Gabrielle looked at her girlfriend and smiled. “Hey, you’re wearing the jacket again. You want anything?”

“Your parents are here?”

“They were, but now they’re at school. Talking to FG or something.”

“Oh, won’t they celebrate with you?”

“Ben and I will head to the castle tomorrow.”

Evie let out a relieved sigh. The shorter girl smiled and leaned closer. She guessed that her girlfriend suddenly got nervous at the possibility of meeting the king and queen. “Taking it slow, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Family day’s next week, though, so I think you’re gonna be meeting them soon…”

“At least I have time to prepare.”

“Princess, they’re gonna like you. It’s hard not to.” Gabrielle kissed her shoulder.

Evie leaned closer to her girlfriend and found comfort.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed the slightly taller girl’s hand.

“So, are you two just gonna stand there and be lovey-dovey or what?” Aziz commented, pelting some nuts on them.

Ryder laughed. “Yeah, I can see some ants coming your way because of the sweetness.”

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “Please, as if you two don’t do the same. And Z, stop that!”

The rest of the table came back with food and ate their hearts out. After a while, they all went into the water for a swim. Well, it was more like the AKs teaching the VKs how to swim. They all gave each other space in the shallow area of the lake. Ben and Gabrielle with their girlfriends, Lonnie and Doug with Jay, and Jane, Ryder and Aziz with Carlos.

Currently, Gabrielle was teaching Evie how to back float, her hands guiding her girlfriend’s back as she lay down on the water. “This is nice, right?”

Evie just hummed in response as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sway of water flowing against and with her body, and her girlfriend’s hands on her back.

“I’m gonna let go, princess. Okay? Just relax.” Gabrielle whispered, slowly moving her hands away.

“Okay.”

Gabrielle completely removed her hands and watched as her girlfriend remained calm and relaxed, a smile on her face as she floated on the water. “You’re doing great.”

It was great until Ben decided to roar and jump from a rock as he did on his first date with Mal, ruining Evie’s Zen and making her splash around the water as she tried to stand up.

“Hey, hey,” Gabrielle held onto her, guiding her body to stand. “It’s fine. Everything’s fine. It was just Ben.”

“Oh. Um, I think it is time for me to get out of the water. I’m starting to get cold.” Evie shivered.

The two girls started moving towards the circular platform where the towels were placed.

“Leaving so soon?” Aziz asked, a little teasing in his voice.

“Yeah,” Gabrielle replied as she lifted herself up then helped her girlfriend. “Evie got cold so we’re gonna get warmed up.” She got them both towels and wrapped themselves with it.

Their friends laughed, making them both red.

“Right…” Mal drawled out, a teasing smirk on her face.

“Not like that!”

“We didn’t say anything, Elle.” Her brother laughed. “Whatever you’re thinking, that’s on you.”

“You guys implied it!”

“Yep, whatever you say.”

Evie regained her composure and led her girlfriend away. “Come on.”

They washed themselves up and changed, letting the towels dry on the branch of a tree.

“Would you like to go on a walk?”

“Yeah,” Gabrielle smiled.

The two walked around a bit until they were out of prying eyes and ears.

“I know you said no gifts.” Evie started, putting her finger on the other girl’s lips when she tried to say something. “Just open it.” She took out a small red box tied with a pretty blue bow from her pocket and gave it to her girlfriend.

Gabrielle carefully untied the box and took off the lid, finding a silver bracelet with a girl and moon pendant inside. “Evie…this is beautiful,” she said as she lifted it out of the box.

“It’s a custom bracelet, like the one you gave me on my sixth birthday. I had asked to have it made just a little after our first date.”

“What?”

“Like I said, I just kinda knew it was you. Even if I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” Evie whispered, taking the bracelet from Gabrielle’s hand and putting it around her wrist. “Now, I have you as my wolf and you have me as your moon.”

Gabrielle brought her girlfriend in a hug. “Thank you.” She put the box in her pocket and gently cupped Evie’s face, giving her forehead a kiss before moving onto her nose, then slowly leaning into her lips. “Is this okay?” She whispered.

“Yes,” Evie whispered back.

They were about to close the gap when Ryder appeared. “Hey, Elle, some guests are about to go and they just wanted to say goodbye- oh. I ruined something here, didn’t I?”

The girl rested her forehead against Evie’s and groaned.

“I’ll…just tell them I couldn’t find you.” The boy suggested, ready to turn around.

“No, no, it’s…fine.” Gabrielle gritted her teeth. “Go ahead and we’ll follow behind.”

Ryder muttered a quick sorry before he started walking back.

“Let’s go.” Evie laughed as she gave a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek and dragged her back. “Can’t keep them waiting.”

Gabrielle begrudgingly followed and put on a smile as she returned to the party and bid the leaving guests goodbye. She then spent the rest of the day taking pictures of nature, the party, her friends, and girlfriend.

As the afternoon came, more guests slowly started leaving until it was the VKs and the main group of friends left. Staff were also already cleaning and packing up the gifts and leftover to be brought back to the castle so that she’ll open them tomorrow when she and Ben visit.

Gabrielle and Ben tended to the leaving guests while the rest hung-out and waited for them at the spot Ben took Mal on their date.

“I hope you guys had fun.” Gabrielle told Jane, Aziz, and Doug and gave them hugs.

“Bye, babe, love you! Get back safe!” Ryder yelled from below.

Aziz returned it with a flying kiss. “Love you, too!”

The three left and it was Chad and Audrey’s turn to say goodbye. There was an awkward pause. The group below could see the tension happening between the four teens. Ben had already apologized to Audrey, but it didn’t mean everything was suddenly okay between them.

“Well,” Gabrielle coughed. “Thank you, for coming.” She shook their hands. Very formal. “And thank you, for not stirring anything up today.”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t want to ruin this day for you.” Chad said with a small smile.

The girl returned it with a small, sad smile of her own.

Ben said his quick goodbyes as well and the two were about to leave when Gabrielle asked to speak to Audrey for a second.

“Elle-”

“I’m not going to start anything, Chad.”

The prince looked to Audrey for confirmation. “It’s okay.”

Chad nodded. “I’ll wait by the exit.”

“Okay.”

She looked to her brother and asked him to leave as well. Ben quietly left and joined the rest of the gang below who had their eyes locked on their interactions the whole time.

“What is it, Gabrielle?” Sleeping Beauty’s daughter asked, a little annoyed.

Ben wondered what his sister wanted to talk about with his ex-girlfriend.

The birthday girl stared into the princess’ eyes. “Be gentle with Chad. I know you only got with him to make my brother jealous or piss him off, but the guy’s had feelings for you over the years. What I don’t know is if you knew that and used it to your advantage or just realizing it now.”

Audrey was quiet. She didn’t know if it was a confirmation or the girl processing this information.

“Nevertheless, as much as we don’t like each other right now and how…broken our friendships are, just…be gentle with the guy.”

The princess just nodded, speechless, but understood what the girl was saying.

“Get back safe.” Gabrielle said with a small smile before heading to her friends.

The group below watched as Audrey left to find Chad then shifted their eyes to the girl approaching them.

“What was that about?” Lonnie quickly ask once the girl was close to them.

Gabrielle shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.”


	25. I Miss You, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to celebrate Gabrielle's birthday in her room and she finds more gifts for her.

Arriving just before curfew, they headed straight into Gabrielle and Ben’s room and made themselves comfortable.

Mal was lying with Ben on his bed, Jay leaned on the bed post while Carlos sat on the floor. Across them, Gabrielle and Evie did the same as the other couple while Ryder and Lonnie were on the floor with Carlos.

“Elle.” Her brother called.

“Yeah?”

“Look inside your bedside drawer.”

The girl did as she was told and found the Polaroid 600 camera with a lot of film packs, both in color and black and white. “You didn’t…”

Ben grinned at his sister. “I definitely did. The camera is already loaded with colored film.”

Gabrielle quickly got out of bed and jumped onto her brother’s, dogpiling over the unprepared couple. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“Happy birthday.” He sits upright as does his sister and gives her a hug.

Once they let go, the princess takes out the camera and walks to the front of the room. She looks into the lens to see if everybody is in the frame.

“Smile!”

Everybody does so from their spot and hear the shutter. The first shot comes out and Gabrielle sets it aside to develop.

“What about you?” Jay asks from his post, sitting now at the edge of Ben’s bed.

“You guys are all settled comfortably. We can have me in the picture later.”

“Nonsense.” He scoffs. “Come here.”

Everyone gets out of their place and gather in the middle of the room. She gives the camera to brother since he has the longest arms. “Squeeze in everybody.”

“3…2…1…” Ben counts. “Cheese!”

“Cheese!”

He returns the device to his sister and set aside the film once more to develop.

Gabrielle check on the first and shows it to them. As they pass the first picture around, she waits for the second to slowly come in and is happy to see that everyone was in the picture.

When the second picture is fully developed, she passes that one around as well.

“Oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot your most important gift. Check your very last drawer.” Ben tells her.

The girl puts down her camera and opens the bottom drawer. She finds a red medium sized box, a small white pouch, and a small letter envelope inside.

“Mom and dad told me that the sender instructed that you open them after your party. And to start with the letter first.”

Gabrielle nods and opens the envelope. She takes a deep breath as she starts to read the letter.

** **My Little Wolf,** **

** **Happy birthday! I can’t believe you’re 16 now. I’m sure you had an amazing day and continue to have a great life there. Especially now that Evie’s there. I don’t know if she knows who you truly are or you’re keeping it a secret, but I do hope that you become friends again either way. Or maybe something more. Wink.** **

** **I made both gifts myself, as I do every year. Inside the pouch is for your eyes only. Don’t let others see it until you’re ready. You’ll know what I mean. You can put the one inside the box on display in your room. I was going to send another item, something I found amongst my things, but something told me to hold onto it for a while.** **

** **Anyway, I miss you and I can’t wait to hear from you soon. I love you. - ** ** ** **The Big Bad Wolf** **

“I miss you, too.” The princess whispered, holding the letter close to her heart. She puts the paper back in the drawer and takes a peek inside the pouch, making sure no one else could see the item. She sees two silver rings. One has a hollowed out engraving of a crescent moon with a wolf’s head howling on it and the other is a thin band with the same design made out of the hollowed part. Gabrielle smiles to herself before putting the pouch in her pocket and takes out the box next. She unwraps the ribbon made of twine and lifts the lid, revealing a plank of wood etched with an illustration of a wolf and a princess sitting under a crescent moon in the forest.

“Whoa…” Everyone gasps at the gift.

Gabrielle lets out a watery laugh. “Even miles away my father can sense something.”

Evie hugs her girlfriend from behind and rests her head on the girl’s shoulder. “You wolves do have heightened senses.” She mused, giving a quick kiss on the cheek.

“That’s definite going on the drawer beside my bed.”

“With what space?” Carlos asked, looking at the wooden furniture beside the girl’s bed. It was crowded with a digital alarm clock, some figures, and a lava lamp.

The girl didn’t have to look at her bedside drawer to know what was on top and shrugged. “I’ll take out my alarm clock.”

“No.” Her girlfriend protested, giving a quick ‘boop’ to the girl’s nose. “The clock stays. It’s one of the few things that helps you get out of bed.”

Ben nods his head. “It really is.”

“My phone can be my alarm.”

“Nope. Too easy to put on snooze. Just move your figures on top of this drawer, adjust the placements of the alarm and lamp, and you’ve got space for the gift.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

Gabrielle starts to pout, but when it has no effect on her girlfriend, she sighs. “Fine…”

Ryder made a slight whipping noise that made everyone laugh, while Gabrielle growled lightly.

“No growling at friends.”

The princess furrowed her eyebrows. “Okay, now you’re just teasing.”

The Evil Queen’s daughter let her go and looked at her girlfriend, crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow at her. “Am I?”

“…”

Another whipping noise was made. This time by Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...when will the Big Bad Wolf appear?
> 
> I just realized I didn’t put a link to what the rings look like in case some can’t visualize it.
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/oSAeW1GESz3GyPJB8
> 
> and (though this one is hollowed out)
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/ERp25qhBcGjRbKMX8


	26. UNO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Ben head to the castle to have dinner. They play a game after and Belle notices something about her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! For those who've been reading this from the start, I forgot to add a chapter between the kitchen scene and tourney game. That chapter is now up so Chapter 10 with the tourney game is now Chapter 11. Sorry for the inconvenience hehe.

The following day, Gabrielle and Ben rode their bikes to the castle.

“Ben, Elle.” Their mother greeted them with a hug once they stepped inside the castle doors.

“Hi, mom.”

“Where’s dad?”

“He’s just finishing a few phone calls in his study room. He’ll be out in a while.”

While waiting, the three of them head to Gabrielle’s room to help her with the gifts. She sets aside the ones she wants to bring back to their dorm and the ones she’s going to leave here. Of course, her mom and brother would find something of interest in the pile. She gives it to them, setting some also for her dad that he might like, if it’s no use to her or she’s not interested. After sorting the gifts, there’s not much to bring back, thankfully. She puts everything inside her bag.

Belle heads out first to check on the food in the kitchen and on her husband while she lets her kids rest in the room.

“Are you going to ask them?”

Gabrielle has been thinking about it since their night in the woods. She’s played multiple scenarios in her head, most end well, but she’s still nervous.

“Maybe next time. Or I’ll just ask my father by letter. I think I find that easier on my nerves.”

“Whichever you’re comfortable with.”

“Thanks. By the way, are you gonna tell them about you and Mal?”

“Are you gonna tell them about you and Evie?”

“Uh…not yet?” Gabrielle says unsurely. “You know how protective they get with me- more than they are with you.”

Her brother chuckles. “You are their beloved princess. Anyway, I was thinking of introducing her on Family Day.”

“Let’s make that a double introduction. I can’t wait to see their reactions when we tell them about our new girlfriends.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Bear, mom told me how dad reacted when you told him of your first proclamation.” Gabrielle deadpanned.

“I think they’ve mellowed out since.”

The siblings continue to talk until Chip Potts knocks on the door to tell them dinner will be served soon. They freshen up a little before heading down the smaller dining room. They spot their dad talking with their mom and give him a hug.

“How was the party?” Adam asks once they let go.

“It was great!” Gabrielle automatically takes a seat on the table, prompting the rest of her family to do so, and recalls the events of yesterday. She talks about the gifts she just opened and only mentioned Evie and Mal as their friends instead of significant others since she and Ben discussed that they weren’t ready to tell their parents about that yet.

It was just in time that the girl finished talking that dinner arrived. They started to eat their food as they started catching up with one another. Once they’ve had their fill, their family gathers in the living room to play some card games.

“Wait.” Gabrielle says as she takes out her new camera from her bag. “I wanna take a picture of us before we start destroying each other.”

Her mother gasped. “We do not destroy each other.”

“Mom, you’re the most competitive out of all of us.” Ben deadpanned.

“I am not!”

Adam chuckled, putting an arm around his pouting wife. “You kinda are, honey.”

Gabrielle turned the camera to face them. “Smile!” She put the blank picture aside and took out UNO from their game stash.

“You’re really going with that one?”

“What? You know I love UNO, Bear.”

They start to play the game and Gabrielle wins the first few rounds straight. She takes one or two pictures of her family in between. She then starts losing and it’s her parents and brother that take turns winning the next rounds. The princess makes sure her phone is on silent before taking a picture of the number of cards on her hand while she also makes sure to show the number of cards the others have.

**I won the first few rounds, but now I’m losing ☹️**

She looks at the pile and sighs. Still no card to put down. She draws from the deck again and adds to the growing number on her hand. Her phone vibrates at a new message.

**I got your lucky jacket here. Hope it helps…you Hope ** **☺**

The message has an image attached. Gabrielle snorts at the pun, but smiles when she sees Evie wearing the jacket while hanging out in the lounge area with her main group seen in the background.

Ben nudges her. “It’s your turn.”

Finally, she’s able to put down a card on the pile. Slowly, she’s able to put down more cards on her turns. This becomes the longest round of the night with none of them still winning, even if they all currently have less the 5 cards at hand. But they also slowly start gaining some again. Not long after, Gabrielle finally wins.

“UNO! Yes! Finally!”

She sends a quick text to her girlfriend.

**I won the last round! Thanks, princess! I think you were the lucky charm this time ** **☺**

It doesn’t take long for her to reply.

**Congrats, babe! Get back to school safe ❤️**

Gabrielle grins before putting her phone off silent and back in her pocket.

“Alright, it’s getting late and both of you have to wake up early for school tomorrow.” Adam tells them.

“We can ride back, dad. It’s not that late.” Gabrielle says as she picks up the pictures she took and puts them in her bag.

“Are you sure?” Their mom asks worriedly.

The two kids hug their parents. “We’re sure. Nothing we haven’t done before.”

“We’ll see you on Family Day.” Ben smiles.

“Okay.” Belle says then turns her head to her daughter. “I can’t wait to meet whoever it was you were sending messages to earlier.”

The princess looks to her mother with a surprised expression. “What?”

“You were smiling a lot at your phone every time you picked it up while we were playing.”

“I could’ve been looking at memes?”

Belle shook her head with a smile. “I doubt that.”

Gabrielle let out a small laugh. “You’ll meet them next Sunday.”

“I can’t wait to scare- I mean, meet them.” Adam corrects himself when his wife gives him a little nudge.

“Seriously, dad? And don’t think you don’t do the same, mom.”

Her father clears his throat. “We just want to make sure they’ll do right by our princess.”

The girl rolls her eyes but lets out a smile anyway.

Adam and Belle walk their children to their motor vehicles and give them one last hug before the two kids ride their bikes back to school.

Once Gabrielle and Ben get back to school and into their rooms, the former sends one last text before sleeping.

**Ben and I just got back. Goodnight and have good dreams **♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you're liking the story! ☺


	27. I'll Answer Truthfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Godmother has a surprise for the VKs and Gabrielle is able to see her father again. She asks him a question he has tried to avoid. Things don't go well emotionally and Ben and Evie are there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead!

It was now Friday and Fairy Godmother had told Gabrielle to come by her Goodness class for an important matter.

“Hey, guys,” Gabrielle said as she stepped foot into the class, her backpack slung over one shoulder. She went to Carlos’ desk first and gave the dog with him a pat. “Hi, boy.”

“Great, my girlfriend gives her attention to Dude first.” Evie calls out.

Gabrielle laughs and walks to her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss behind her head. “Hello to my very smart and beautiful princess.”

“Hi, babe.”

“Ugh, get a room.” Mal fake gagged while the two girls just rolled their eyes.

“What happens when you eat yeast and boot polish?”

“What?” Carlos asks.

“You rise and shine!” Gabrielle smiles cheekily when she hears them groan. Except Evie who doesn’t even hide her snort while Mal tries to hide a small smile. She then notices the monitor and keyboard up front. “What’s with the set-up?”

“Who knows.” Jay shrugged.

Fairy Godmother approached them, a smile lighting up her face. “Children, excuse me! Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep, and because your parents can't be here do to…uh, distance…” She said. “We've arranged for a special treat!” She turns to Gabrielle. “I suppose they know by now?”

“They do.” The princess nods with a smile.

The Headmistress ran back up to the set-up and turned it on, ushering everyone to come forward. A man with jet black hair and hazel-green eyes appeared with a face Gabrielle hadn’t seen in a long, long time.

“Hi…” He breathed out.

Gabrielle could feel tears pooling in her eyes. Her hand quickly finds Evie’s who intertwines their fingers together. “Dad?”

“I don’t think the pictures you sent did you justice, Hope. You look all grown up since the last time you sent them.” He commented, tears pooling in his eyes as well.

“Well, it has been a while.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” Zeke smiles ruefully. “How are you? How was the party? I got your letter yesterday, but I still want to hear about it.” He says, still unable to believe that this was his daughter that he was looking at.

Gabrielle felt the same. She’s finally having a conversation with her father outside of letters. “Like I said, I’m doing well and the party went great. We ate and swam. I got your gifts. I don’t know if you actually gave it a thought or you sensed something. They also weren’t exactly subtle, father.” She told him with a smile.

“You know that no distance can completely sever our bond.”

“I know.”

“But I mostly just took a guess.” He cracks a smile before turning his attention to the four other teenagers in the room. “I take it they know?”

“They do.”

“I hope you guys are not causing too much mischief.” Her father laughs. “It’s good to see you kids again. Especially you, Evie.” He said, remembering the young girl he continued to take care of after sending his daughter to Auradon.

“I- y-yeah. You, too, sir.” She stuttered, suddenly nervous, knowing him now as her girlfriend’s father instead of the man who looked after her in the Isle.

Her friends laughed at the girl’s sudden nervousness.

The Big Bad Wolf raised his eyebrow. “Why the sudden sir?”

The rest of the kids continued to snicker. Gabrielle also found amusement in her girlfriend’s sudden nervousness and slowly blushing face. Even Fairy Godmother had a smile on her face as she stood in the sidelines.

“Father,” Gabrielle drawled out. “Evie’s my girlfriend.”

Instead of surprise, a smug grin appeared on her father’s face. “I know. I wouldn’t have sent that gift if I didn’t think something like this would happen. Also, I can see your hands on my screen.”

The two girls blush but didn’t let go.

“I knew the both of you would end up together one day.” He laughs at their red faces. “You were always wrapped around Evie’s finger. Even if you weren’t aware about it yet.”

Gabrielle lets go of her girlfriend’s hand and wraps her around the girl’s waist, Evie using her other hand to put it over the one on her waist and intertwined them again. “Is this you basically calling me whipped?”

“Yes. I just put it kindly.”

The girl rolls her eyes with a groan while the others laughed out loud until Fairy Godmother shushed them.

“This is still a library.”

“Hello, Fairy Godmother.” Zeke chuckles.

The older woman steps away from the side for a second to show herself in front of the camera and says a quick hi before returning to the side.

“Anyway, how about you? How are you?” Gabrielle asks.

“Same old routine. Teach kids, carve wood, eat at the Chip Shoppe-”

“Ursula’s?” Jay asks.

“It’s a recent development.”

Silence fell upon them. Zeke looks at his daughter.

“I sense you have something to ask me.”

Gabrielle shook her head at first, but Evie squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear. “It’s okay.”

“I’ll answer truthfully. I promise.”

“Who is my mother?”

“Maleficent.” Her father said after a few seconds of silence.

Everyone let out the breath they were holding. She wasn’t as surprised as she expected to his answer. In fact, since that night, she’s been thinking about it and recalling small things during her life in the Isle.

“I’m sorry I never told you before.” Zeke says sincerely.

“Why?”

The man ponders for a minute, unsure of how to tell his daughter, but goes for it anyway. “I didn’t know how to tell you without hurting you. But I guess no matter how I put it, it still will.” He says sadly before taking a deep breath. “She sensed you wouldn’t be as strong as Mal. So, she…gave you to me instead and never looked back.”

“Basically, she said I was of no use to her and chucked me out.” Gabrielle laughed humorlessly, removing her hand on Evie’s waist to cross her arms across her chest.

“Hope…”

“No, it’s fine. We shouldn’t expect anything less from her. Right, Mal?” She says, another wall slowly forming inside her.

They all look sadly at the girl.

“Did my parents know?”

“Yes, Adam and Belle knew.”

Gabrielle turns her head to Fairy Godmother. “Did you know?”

The older woman slowly nods her head.

The girl lets out a deep sigh, emotions swirling inside her. Hurt. Sadness. Anger. Relief.

“You don’t have to put your walls around us.” Zeke tells her.

“Hey,” Evie whispers, this time wrapping her arm around the girl.

Gabrielle shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and holds on to the tears threatening to fall. Ignoring the pain in her heart.

The man looks at the other VKs. “I’m glad she has you guys.”

“Of course.” Carlos said, putting a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Mal.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad she ended up with you. She got to avoid the crazy.”

He looked at her with sorry eyes. “That day, at the marketplace…with the goblin, I hoped nothing bad happened when you got home.”

The girl is instantly taken back to that memory. “Nothing too bad, she just locked me in a room.”

“I’m sorry.”

Mal shrugged.

“Father?” Gabrielle spoke up.

“Yes?”

“Um, thank you. For being honest.”

Her father nods his head. “I miss you, Little Wolf.”

It takes a few seconds before the girl replies. “I miss you, too.”

Zeke looks at his watch. He has work in a few minutes.

“I have to go…” He says dejectedly. “I love you.”

Gabrielle is quiet for a while. She knows she has a hard time saying the word, but this could be the few times she’ll get to say it to him. “I love you.” Gabrielle croaks out before her father disconnects. She quietly moves away from the group and stands on the far side of the room.

Evie tries to follow but Fairy Godmother stops her, shaking her head.

“Oh… Okay.”

The headmistress quietly returns to the set-up and clicks a few things before another face fills the screen. One the VKs hadn’t seen in a while.

“I don't see anything, nor do I hear…” Maleficent mumbled, staring through the screen then slowly backing off. Their parents were all there. Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella.

From the other side of the room, a knot appears in Gabrielle's stomach as she looked at her mother’s face. She sees her mouth move and use her better hearing to listen in.

“…see a remote?!” Maleficent exclaimed impatiently. “It's broken! I hate electronical-”

She was cut off when the Evil Queen greeted Evie, making it known that they were now visible to their parents.

“Oh, who's the old bat?” Cruella asks, looking at Fairy Godmother.

“This is Fairy Godmother.” Mal explained slowly, probably knowing that their parents were about to offend the kind woman even more.

“Still doing tricks with eggplants?” Maleficent and the other villains chuckled.

Fairy Godmother bristled. “I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!”

“You really couldn't give Cinderella 'til 1 A.M? I mean, really? The hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?”

Gabrielle felt bad for the woman who was kind of like another mom to her.

“They were mice!” Fairy Godmother snapped, getting flustered as her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. “They were not-They were mice!” Mal quickly attempted to calm her down, subtly pushing out of frame. The woman turned to the screen one last time. “They were mice!”

“Hi, mom,” Mal greeted with a forced smile. Jay, Evie, and Carlos flanking her from behind.

“Mal!” Maleficent called loudly. “I m-m-miss…you!”

From her position, Gabrielle scoffs to herself.

“You children are never far from our thoughts!” Jafar added quickly.

“I've got it.” Maleficent muttered. “How long must mommy wait to see you?”

“Um, there's this big coronation coming up. I think sometime after that.”

“When?”

“Friday!” Mal exclaimed, still smiling at the screen. “10:00 A.M.”

“You're sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on-” The Evil Queen nudged her. “You…you little…nugget, that I love so much!”

“Yes, I completely understand, mother.”

Mal turns her head around to see Gabrielle with her arms crossed and attention on them- or, well, the screen. She flicks her head, inviting the girl to join in if she wanted. She could see the gears turning inside Gabrielle’s head until she nods hesitantly, guessing that she might as well take this opportunity.

Maleficent sees the girl walk up to the camera and stop at Evie’s side. “Well, who might you be?” She asked, seeing familiar features on the girl’s face.

Gabrielle froze for a second, unsure of how to handle this.

“This is Gabrielle. You know, your other kid.” Mal introduced the girl like ripping off a band-aid.

“Mal!” Evie scolded. “You couldn’t have eased it in?”

“It’s fine. Better to get on with it.” Gabrielle said.

The other parents gasped.

“You have another daughter?!”

“What? When?”

“When did she get there?”

Maleficent shushed them with a snap of her fingers. “Tell me, child…” She stared at Gabrielle. “Who is your father?”

“The Big Bad Wolf.” She answered without emotion.

“That dog?” Evil Queen comments, earning a glare from the girl.

“Mom!”

The Mistress of Evil shushed them again. “Ah, yes. I did wonder what he had done with you. How did you get there?”

“An Auradon guard found me and brought me here. He took me in.” Gabrielle lied.

“I always thought he’d lost you or something. Turns out he just abandoned you. Guess he couldn’t be bothered with you anymore.”

Gabrielle knew it wasn’t true. However, she couldn’t help feel the hurt and anger that quickly entered her system. “Like you couldn’t be bothered with me?” She growls at the older woman on the screen and flashes her eyes.

“Look at that. She has a bite.” Maleficent drawled out. “You are my daughter.” She smirked.

Gabrielle felt the hurt and anger go away as fast as they appeared. It was then replaced by calmness. She looked down at the hand that had suddenly interlaced with hers.

Evie smiles softly at the girl.

They were interrupted by the Evil Queen. “Oh, Evie, my baby! Have you found yourself a prince?” She asked her daughter, oblivious to the interlocked hands and look between the two girls. The rest of the teens rolled their eyes.

“No, mom, I-” The blue-haired princess tried to explain but her mother cut her off.

“Have you not been doing what I taught you? Evie, dear, remember that princes like-”

“Mom!” the girl exclaimed. “I haven’t found a prince…because…”

“Because what?” The Evil Queen snapped.

“Because I don’t need one! I _don’t_ need a prince to make me happy or know my worth. I am my own person. I’m _more_ than everything you told me I was.” Evie told her mother. She lets out a relieved sigh as tears form in her eyes.

Gabrielle rubbed circles on her girlfriend’s hand to let her know that she’s with her and is proud of her for standing up for herself.

The older woman looks appalled at her daughter. “You’ve only been there for a couple of months and you dare start to talk back to me? Why I ought to-”

Whatever the Evil Queen was about to say was cut off when Cruella suddenly filled the screen. “Carlos! Is that a dog?!”

Carlos stiffened, hugging Dude to his chest tightly as Cruella's greedy eyes took in the dog's fur.

“Yes, yes, Baby, I do understand that it would make the perfect sized ear muffs!” Cruella cackled, stroking the stuffed, squeaky dog on her coat.

“He's the perfect size for a pet!” Carlos broke from the group to face his mother. “This dog loves me, and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So, give it a rest!”

Gabrielle rests a hand on Carlos' shoulder. “I think we're done here. By the way, ‘that dog’ is one of the reasons why you managed to survive being trapped in that castle for so long. I suggest you don’t insult my father next time.” She growled lightly. “Goodbye, to all of you.”

“Oh, oh, burns from the new kid!” Jafar laughed, causing all three women to glare at him.

“Oh, why don't you go sell a toaster you two-bit sales-man!”

Mal closed her eyes in exasperation as the villains continued to bicker until Jay shut the monitor off. All of them were feeling downcast.

Fairy Godmother looked at the children before her with a sympathetic expression. “Oh, I'm so sorry.” She said softly, even as they shrugged it off.

“Thanks for the special treat.” Jay responded, offering the kind woman a sad smile.

They hear the bell ring for the next period and start walking back to their desks to pack their things.

“I’ll help FG fix up here.” Gabrielle says, not in the mood to go to class.

“You sure?” Evie asks her with worried eyes.

The girl gives her a small smile and wipes away the tear that fell on Evie’s cheek. “Yeah. You guys go to your classes.”

“Okay…”

“I’ll see you later.” Gabrielle says before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

Later that afternoon, Gabrielle and Ben just finished their homework when she mentions what happened in the library.

“Yeah. Mal told me earlier, but nothing in detail. Just that Maleficent was really your mother.”

“Yup. Father told me that she gave me away because she sensed I wasn’t as strong as Mal. Magic wise.”

Ben frowns. “Why would that matter anyway? There’s no magic on the Isle.”

“Beats me.” His sister shrugs, getting up from her seat. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I was of no use to her and she didn’t want me.” She tried to say with little emotion as possible but her voice ends up brittle in the end.

The prince stands up to hug her, rubbing circles on her back. “Just let it out.” He hears the girl let out a shaky breath, but continues to hold back. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

It doesn’t take long until her walls break down and she lets out a sob. Tears falling to the ground and onto her brother’s shirt. Her hand clutches to the back of his shirt while the other holds onto her arm. Ben continues to rub circles on her back and telling her it’s okay.

It’s a few minutes after that Gabrielle slowly stops crying, but she still doesn’t let go. Her brother holds her tighter and try to give her as much comfort as he can. It takes another few minutes before she hesitantly moves away.

She wipes away the remaining tears and notices the time on her clock. “Oh, Ben…”

“What?”

“You’re late for your meeting.”

He follows her gaze and sees he’s 10 minutes late already.

“Oh, right. I’ll just reschedule-”

“Don’t.”

“I’m more needed here.”

Gabrielle shakes her head. “I’ll be fine. You’ve done enough for me.”

“But-”

“Go to your meeting, Ben.”

The prince relents and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Okay…just…call me if you need anything.” He’s almost at the door when Gabrielle stops him. “What?”

She cracks a smile and points to the huge stain on his shirt. “Change your shirt or at least wear a jacket.”

“Right.” Ben chuckles. “Throw me a jacket.” The girl grabs a blue hoodie from his closet and tosses it at him before heading to her bathroom to freshen up. He opens the door to find Evie about to knock.

“Ben, hi.” She says. “Is Gabe there?”

“Um, yeah…”

“Can I come in?”

“Uh…” He pauses, unsure if his sister wants company- even if it’s her girlfriend.

“Ben?”

Just in time, Gabrielle steps out of the bathroom and sees Evie at the door. She walks towards them.

“Hi. I wanted to check on you…”

Ben turns to look at his sister, silently asking if she wants Evie here. She gives him a slight nod. He moves to the side to let the girl in before he leaves the room.

Evie sees the girl had just cried and quietly gave her a hug.

“Can we move to the bed?”

“I thought we were going slow?” Evie tries to joke, letting go of her girlfriend and looking at her with a raised brow. She sees a blush appearing on the girl’s face and her ears turning red. “Come on.” She laughs as she leads the girl to her bed. Evie leans her back against the pillows and pats on her lap. “Lie down and put your head here.”

The girl does as she’s told and Evie starts combing her hands through her hair. Gabrielle holds onto her girlfriend’s other hand and plays with it. Rubbing circles on the top of her hand, moving her fingers around, intertwining their fingers together, and giving soft kisses on her palm.

Evie smiles down at her girlfriend, her blue hair cascading down the side of her face.

“Hi,” Gabrielle whispers contently, slowly falling asleep. She gives another kiss on the girl’s palm.

“Hi,” Evie replies with a smile, cupping the girl’s cheek with the hand she just kissed.

“I’m proud of you for standing to your mom.” Gabrielle’s green eyes stare into Evie’s brown ones.

Evie smiles at her. “Thank you. Now, go to sleep, babe.”

The girl closes her eyes. “Have I told you I really like you?”

“You have.” Evie giggles.

“Good. Because you make me really, really happy. I’m glad I asked you Ben’s coronation.” She says groggily, but it doesn’t stop the smile on her face.

Evie’s thankful that the girl’s eyes are closed and doesn’t see the smile on her face fall when she remembers how close they are to the day. She tries to forget about that in the meantime and focuses on the sleepy girl on her lap.

“You really make me happy, too.” She says, bending down to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead.

Gabrielle hums and shifts her head to lean on Evie’s hand on her face. Both girls fall asleep not long after.


	28. We Want to Introduce You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Ben introduce their girlfriends to their parents during Family Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short chapter.

Family Day had arrived. Ben and Gabrielle just finished performing ‘Be Our Guest’ with their classmates and walked to their parents to have their picture taken.

“Ready?” The photographer asked, double checking the angle and if they were all in frame.

“Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend.” Ben says excitedly.

“Oh?” Adam asks, intrigued.

“Yeah.”

Belle hummed. “Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up.”

Gabrielle agreed a little, but still felt bad for the girl and how hurt she was. At least Chad was there to comfort her.

“Do we know your new girlfriend? Also, do we know yours, Elle?” Their dad turns to them.

The photographer positions himself. “On the count of three. One, two…”

“Well, sort of…” Gabrielle trails off.

“Mal! Evie!” Her brother calls out to the two girls out on the courtyard.

“Huh?” Belle lets out.

Gabrielle and Ben smile at the camera as their parents look towards the approaching girls with shocked faces. The photographer takes the picture and silently walks away.

“Mal.”

“Princess.”

The prince gives his girlfriend a hug, while Gabrielle gives hers a kiss on the cheek.

“We want to introduce you to our parents.” Gabrielle says a little nervously, but also excited.

The siblings walk hand-in-hand with their significant others and walk up to their parents.

“This is Mal. From the island. My girlfriend.” Ben grins. His sister snickers at the mixture of his nervousness and excitement. Though she’s also going through the same thing.

The princess puts her arm around Evie’s waist as she introduces her. “And this is my girlfriend Evie.”

Belle recovered from her shock and stammered a “Hi!”

“Hi!” Mal and Evie replied with a hint of nervousness.

“I was thinking maybe they could join us for lunch.” Ben said.

“Of…course.” Their father says slowly.

“Um, we actually came here with our friends.” Mal points out to Jay and Carlos, holding Dude, by the Chocolate Fountain.

Belle let out a forced smile. “Well, you should invite them. The more the merrier!”

“Yeah. We’ll go grab them.”

“Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?” Adam suggested.

The two girls look at each other before nodding. “Uh…of course.”

“Game on.”

Gabrielle and Ben laugh and gave the king a fist bump.

“Game on.”

They start to walk away with their girlfriends.

“Have you guys played before?” Gabrielle asks them.

“No.”

The siblings smiled. “No? You guys will be fine.”


	29. Family Day Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble stirs up when Queen Leah mistakes Mal for her mother and Chad butts in. Gabrielle exposes her glowing eyes to the people. Adam says something wrong that gets his children mad. Audrey comes back for the blow and Gabrielle snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

Gabrielle was currently with Evie, talking to her parents, while simultaneously watching as Carlos play with Dude and Ben, Mal, and Jay played croquet.

“So, Evie…” Adam starts.

“Alright, nice talking. bye, mom and dad.” Gabrielle quickly says and drags Evie a little farther away from her parents.

“You’re adorable.” Evie giggles at her girlfriend’s antics.

“And you’re beautiful.”

“And you guys are sickeningly sweet.”

The princess turns around to see Lonnie and sticks her tongue out. “Nobody asked you, Li.”

Mulan’s daughter laughed and walked away to meet with her other friends. Gabrielle and Evie went play with Dude while her parents continued to watch Ben, Mal, and Jay play the game. Everything was going smoothly until trouble hit.

The teens began to run to Mal's side when Audrey's grandmother recognized Mal, except as her mother, Maleficent.

“You?! H-How are you here? And…how have you stayed so young?”

Ben tried to defuse the situation. “Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal.” Gabrielle was standing by Mal’s right as Ben took her left. “Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”

“A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?” Queen Leah looked around the growing crowd around them. “Come on, you remember, don't you? The poisoned apples? And the spells?” Fairy Godmother attempted to soothe the old woman. “The spells…my daughter…was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse.” Mal flinched slightly, hurt obvious in her expression. “For her first words…her first steps…I missed it all!”

Mal moved forward, trying to apologize, when she was cut off by Chad.

“No, no way! Stay away from her!”

Gabrielle stood in front of the girl.

“Don’t do this, Chad.” Ben warned.

Chad scoffed. “They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Kindness? Fair play? No way, nu-uh.”

Gabrielle glared at him. “We’re seriously doing this?” She then turns to the crowd. “Have you all forgotten that some of our royalties in this country were raised by these villains? Or some of them were former thieves and con-artists?”

He ignored her and looked at Mal. “You stole another girl’s boyfriend.” He then pointed to Jay. “You enjoy hurting people.” Lastly, Chad looked at Evie. “And you…”

“Chad,” Gabrielle warned him. “Don’t even dare finish that sentence.”

“Chad, come on.” Lonnie told him, worried that Gabrielle could get in trouble at what she might do to the boy.

“You’re nothing but a gold-digger and a cheat.”

Gabrielle shoved him back. “What did I just say?”

Evie narrowed her eyes and pulled out the mirror. “Magic Mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?” She turned the mirror over and Chad saw his own reflection.

“Yeah, right.” He pushed Evie's hand out of her face and that was all Gabrielle needed to lunge forward, getting to him first before Jay and Carlos could.

She grabbed Chad's collar and pointed at his face. “Don't you dare lay a hand on her.” She growled as her eyes glowed hazel, brighter than they normally would.

The people around them gasped and started to murmur amongst themselves.

“Her eyes are glowing!”

“Why are they glowing?”

“Is her family aware of this?”

The princess ignored the noised around her and let go of Chad, but continued to point her finger at him. “You can talk shit about me and I’ll take it, but don’t you dare talk about my friends like that. Especially my girlfriend.”

“What are you gonna-”

Chad didn’t even get to finish his sentence when Gabrielle hit him square on the jaw. “_That’s_ what I’m gonna do.”

“Gabrielle!” Her parents gasped.

Ryder, who had snuck out with Aziz and just saw the commotion, rushed to Gabrielle’s side. The VKs took the opportunity and ran while everyone was focused on Chad and Gabrielle.

“Guys!” Ben yelled when he saw them running.

Audrey and the other AKs tended to Chad, checking on him and helping him get up. Lonnie snuck a small smile towards Gabrielle and motioned for her to go and follow the others.

“Hey,” Ryder whispered. “Let’s just go.”

Gabrielle shook her head. “Go with them. I’ll follow.” She told him before approaching her parents who were already talking with Ben.

“This isn’t their fault!” Her brother exclaimed.

“No, son. It’s yours.”

“Dad!” Gabrielle yelled. “You know this is not Ben’s fault nor is it the VKs. You obviously saw what happened.”

Her words passed through his ears like nothing and turns to her. “You lost control of your temper, young lady.”

“Wha-?”

“How do you think we’ll explain this to the people?”

His daughter narrowed her eyes. “That’s what you care about right now?”

“Gabrielle, they saw your eyes.”

“We’ll tell them the truth then!” Ben whispered harshly, sticking up for his sister.

“No.” Adam said sternly. “Four villain kids have already spread enough fear and trouble. We do not need a fifth one.”

Gabrielle felt like her heart just took another beating. “We?”

The king realized what he said and reached out. “Honey-”

“No, I get it.” She steps back. “Five _kids_ who grew up with their villain parents because _you_ left them there. You saw what it was like ten years ago. _Ten_. Yet you continued to turn a blind eye. And now you’re blaming Ben for everything that’s happening when he’s the one who’s actually doing _something_?”

“Elle-”

The girl cut Belle off and continued. “You have a morphing statue in front of the school to show that anyone can change their future like you did. But people here seem to forget about that since they think that VKs will automatically end up like our parents. I bet even you think I’ll end up like my mine.”

“Your dad didn’t mean what he said.”

“I think he did. And deep down you think the same, too.” Gabrielle takes a glance to see if there were any prying ears. “Five VKs, _two_ of which are Maleficent’s daughters, are quite a handful. Yes, I know the truth.” She tells them when she sees their widened eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, _your Majesties_.”

She starts to walk away when Adam tries to reach out to her again. Fortunately, Ben steps forward to block him. He put his hand on her back. “I got this. Go look for Mal and the rest. I’ll follow.” He whispers to her before getting mad at his parents.

Gabrielle gives a curt nod and looks for the others. She found them sitting on the lunch tables outside and quietly approached them.

“Hey,” She whispered to Evie and bent down to give her a kiss on the top of her head. She sat down beside Mal. Ryder, who had been standing, put his hand on her shoulder and asked what took her so long. The girl shook her head, not wanting to talk about it right now. Her friend nodded in understanding.

“By the way, Lonnie had to go ahead. Her parents needed help with something.”

Evie reached out to hold onto Gabrielle’s hand, the one that had punched Chad. She brought it her lips, giving it a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

“Always.” Gabrielle smiled softly and held onto Evie’s hand as the tension slowly left her body.

Ben arrived soon after. “Hey, guys…” The prince came up to them. “How is everyone?”

Silence.

“Yeah, hey, listen, it was nothing. Forget about it.” He said, patting Jay on the chest and stood behind Mal, putting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes traveled to Gabrielle.

“Ben…”

“Don’t worry. I got you. They won’t be bothering you until you’re ready.”

“Thank you.” She tells him while they ignore the confused looks from the others.

“What happened after we left?” Evie asks her.

Gabrielle shook her head once more and rubbed circles on the girl’s hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ben sighed. “Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay.” He smiled at them and bent down to whisper in Mal’s ear. “I have to go…”

Though, the prince seemed a little hesitant to leave, worried about her and his sister.

“Go, Ben. We’ll be fine.” Gabrielle told him.

“I’ll see you guys later.” He smiled at them one last time before leaving.

Once he was gone, Audrey and, surprisingly, Jane approached them. “How long does she think that's going to last?” Audrey sneered, walking behind Mal. “Mal’s just the bad girl infatuation.”

“Yeah,” Jane scoffed, leaning down so her face was next to Mal's. “I mean, he's never going to make a villain a queen.” She said, eager that Audrey seemed to like her.

Gabrielle growled. She always had a soft spot for the girl, but right now she could care less about Fairy Godmother’s daughter.

“Jane,” Ryder warned his friend, putting his hand on Gabrielle’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

“Ah, you two,” Audrey drawled, smirking at Ryder and Gabrielle. “Looks like you found your people. No wonder you quickly made friends with them.” Her smirk growing as she watched them tense. “Especially you, Gabrielle.”

Hurt and anger appeared on the girl’s face. “Audrey, stop it.” Evie spoke up.

Aurora’s daughter just saw this as an invitation to move on to her next target. “Oh, poor, sweet Evie. You think this…” Audrey motioned to their interlocked hands. “Is going to last? Gabrielle may be one of you, but she is still the king’s family. They will never make you or Mal a part of it. One VK is enough.” Audrey whispered the last one in her ear.

Both Audrey and Jane laughed, walking back to their table.

“Beware, foreswear, undo Jane's hair.”

Mal flicked her fingers right, left, up, and down in quick succession. Jane's hair transformed pack into it's old, plain bob.

“Ah!”

“There's a lot more from where that came from.” Mal stated as she turned to face the girls. Everyone took a step away from her.

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are?” Audrey demanded, trying to hide her fear.

They hear Evie gasp Gabrielle’s name. The girl escapes Ryder’s hold and walks up to Aurora’s daughter with bright glowing hazel eyes and her canines becoming sharper than usual, almost like a wolf’s.

“You just don’t know when to back off, do you?” Gabrielle snarls at Audrey before turning her attention to the rest of the Auradon Kids. “You think you’re all so much better because you’re the children of heroes, the good guys, but your actions prove otherwise.”

“Elle-” Jane squeaks out.

“I suggest you all back off. Now.”

None of the Auradon kids moved. All, or most, of them are still transfixed with the girl’s glowing eyes and teeth. Audrey continues to stand her ground.

Gabrielle slams her fist on the table, slightly breaking it. She ignores the pain. “Did I fucking stutter?”

With that, Audrey and the rest of her group run away. The girl suddenly grips on the table. Mal quickly comes to her aid and tries to steady her.

“Hey, you good?”

“Y-Yeah…just felt a little woozy for a second. I think I’m good.” Gabrielle says as she slowly keeps herself upright. She starts walking back to the VKs’ table when she suddenly collapses as soon as she got to them. Her head hits the bench and creates a wound above her left eyebrow.

Evie quickly gets up from her seat and rushes to the fallen girl. “Gabe!”

“Carlos, go get FG!” Ryder instructs the boy, knowing he’s the fastest runner out of all of them.

Cruella’s son doesn’t need to be told twice and runs as fast as he could.

Jay takes initiative and tries to stop the bleeding from the wound. Everyone else does what little they can as they wait worriedly for Carlos to come back with help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happened.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments!


	30. How Are You Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle wakes up in the hospital after fainting and hitting her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the Coronation, guys!

Gabrielle woke up to a sharp pain of her head, mostly on the side of her forehead. She groaned as soon as she tried to sit up, pain shooting up from her right hand.

“Hey, hey, easy now…” Someone said as they rushed to help her.

“Why does my head hurt?” She asked and tried to move her left hand to touch her head, but felt some weight on it. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light, and saw a hand over hers. Gabrielle traced the hand to its owner and found a girl with blue hair sitting on a chair beside her bed. She felt another hand on her back, the one that helped her, and saw that it belonged to a boy with honey-brown hair. She looked around and guessed that she was in the hospital.

“Ben…”

“I’ll go get Fairy Godmother and Dr. Harley.” The prince said before going out the room.

The girl continued to hold her hand and rub circles around it. “Hey.”

“Hi, princess.” Gabrielle smiled warmly, ignoring the slight pain of her head. “How long was I out?”

“An hour. You scared us, you know.”

The girl’s smile falls. “When I got mad-”

“No, no.” Evie stops her. “When you passed out.”

“Oh.”

Ben returned to the room with the two adults. Beside Fairy Godmother was a blonde woman with brown eyes. Dr. Harley, their family doctor. She also knew the truth about her- except of who her mother is. She found out after Gabrielle accidentally set her coat on fire while she had her ring off. Dr. Harley approached the girl first while the prince and Fairy Godmother stood by the door.

“Gabrielle, how are you feeling?”

“Like someone hit my head with a wooden bat…”

The woman chuckled. “Well, it wasn’t a bat, but you did hit you head on a table and gave you a wound above your left eyebrow. Thankfully, your friends were able to slow down the bleeding before you got here. It wasn’t deep enough to require a lot of stitches. You also bruised your right hand, but it won’t take long to heal.”

Gabrielle lifts her hand to touch the spot on her forehead, wincing slightly at the contact.

“Don’t touch it.” Evie lightly scolds her.

Dr. Harley checks on her again. She then asks the girl questions to make sure she doesn’t have a concussion. It’s starts off with the basics such as name, parents, age, and birthday before advancing onto the incident.

“What do you remember before waking up?”

“Um…we were celebrating Family Day…then things went downhill. I got into a few arguments.” The princess recalled. “I…followed my friends to the tables outside the cafeteria. Stood up to a bunch of bullies. Then I started to feel a little woozy before I blacked out.”

Dr. Harley nods, her story matching what her friends had told earlier. “Usually, when someone passes out, they wake up after a minute or few. But since you also hit your head, that’s probably why it took longer. I’m gonna order some tests to make sure it’s not anything else like Syncope.” She then remembers that Gabrielle’s no ordinary teenager, as well as having a gut feel. “Hmm. I think this is more magic related, though. Ryder mentioned that your eyes glowed brighter than they normally would with the ring. And your teeth almost looked like a wolf’s.”

“Yeah…I remember.”

“We’ll still take those tests and keep you here for tonight, just to be safe. I’ll let Fairy Godmother take over.” She excuses herself between Ben and the headmistress to leave the room.

Ben returns to his place on the other side of Gabrielle before she woke up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Evie never let go of the girl’s hand since they got there. Fairy Godmother took a step forward and gave the girl a sympathetic smile.

“I don’t know if it’s my magic or the enchantment on the ring.”

“It’s your emotions. I think they’re almost at its tipping point. Especially with everything that happened today.” Fairy Godmother tells her. “I take it you wanted to do more than just punch Chad or stand up to some bullies?”

The girl looks down at her bruised hand. “I felt my magic wanting to get out. I wanted to do more than just flash my eyes or bare my teeth. I wanted to hurt them. But I couldn’t. I wouldn’t.”

“Oh, child…”

Gabrielle shakes her head. “Can I go back to sleep, FG?”

The older woman nods her head dejectedly at the girl, but she understands not to push. Especially after today. “I’ll inform your parents that you’re okay.”

“Oh, um…did anybody gave an explanation about my eyes or my teeth?”

“That you inherited dad’s beastly nature in some weird magical way.” Ben spoke up.

The girl raised an eyebrow. “And the people believed that?”

He shrugged. “Probably not, but who’s to say it’s not possible.”

“Right.” Gabrielle chuckled. She turned back to face the headmistress. “Can you also tell them to not visit me? I’d rather not see either any time soon.”

“I think Ben had that covered when they tried to come earlier. But who will accompany you when you take the tests?”

The princess pondered for a while. “I’ll ask Chip.”

“Okay.” Fairy Godmother says before leaving the room.

Ben looks at this sister with a rue smile. “You just didn’t want to talk about it, did you?”

“No. But I am honestly sleepy.”

“Do you want us to stay?”

“You don’t have to.”

“Are you sure?” Her brother tilts his head.

She gives him a small smile. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Ben accepts. “I’ll drop by tomorrow morning before class to ask Dr. Harley about those tests. I also had Mrs. Potts get your clothes from our room in case you had to stay in.” He points to a small backpack on the sofa.

“Thanks, Bear.”

The prince turns to Evie and asks, even if he already knows the answer. “You staying?”

“Yeah.”

Gabrielle looks to her girlfriend. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“You have class.”

“I’ll be absent then.” Evie says determinedly.

“Evie.”

“Gabrielle.”

Ben chuckles at the two. “I’ll ask FG to write a note for Evie. Problem solved. I’ll tell the others that you’ll be staying here for the night until tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Ben.” Evie smiles at him. “Also, can you ask Mal to get me a change of clothes?”

“Of course. Take care of my sister.” He tells the girl before leaving.

Gabrielle takes her hand from Evie’s and makes a space on her bed.

“I can sleep on the sofa.”

“Nope. I wanna cuddle.” The princess pats on bed.

Evie shakes her head in disbelief and gets up from her seat to lie down next to her. The girl lifts her arm so Evie can squeeze in and they can fit better. Gabrielle wraps her arm around her as she moves closer and puts her hand on top of her girlfriend’s chest. Gabrielle puts her injured hand on top of Evie’s.

“Did you know an Ostrich egg can make an omelette enough to feed six hungry people?”

“Go to sleep before you start to get hungry, babe.”

The princess gives her princess a kiss on the forehead before they slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, she wakes up with her arms still wrapped around her girlfriend. She brings a hand up to lightly move the few strands of hair that fell across Evie’s face. She admires the peaceful look before the girl slowly stirred awake.

“Mm…good morning.” She smiles, her brown eyes staring into her girlfriend’s green ones.

“Good morning.” Gabrielle whispers happily as she does light strokes on the girl’s arm. She glances at Evie’s lips before looking back up and see her do the same. Their lips move closer to each other until there’s barely any space left until someone knocks on the door. “Why…” The princess whines silently, already getting annoyed with the interruptions every time they go in for a kiss.

Evie giggles at her pouting girlfriend. No doubt she’s also annoyed with all the interruptions, but she also finds it a little funny at the same time. Another is she would like her first kiss with Gabrielle to not be in the hospital. She kisses the girl’s cheek instead before getting up to open the door.

“Good morning.” Ben chirps as he walks inside the room, holding a liter of juice and a box of pastries. Mal follows from behind carrying a small blue bag.

“Mal!” Evie smiles surprisingly at her best friend, giving her a hug.

“Hey, E.” Mal returns the hug.

The prince puts the items down on the table. “Good news, Dr. Harley says that you can get discharged later today. I already called Chip about it so he’ll be coming here to help you.” He looks up when he doesn’t hear a response when he sees his sister with a slight glare directed at him and Mal. “What?”

Mal and Evie follow his gaze to see Gabrielle sat up with crossed arms and slight narrowed eyes.

“We interrupted something, didn’t we?” Mal smirks, putting the bag down beside Gabrielle’s on the sofa before approaching the girl.

Evie gives her a light pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m kinda glad our first kiss didn’t happen on a hospital bed.”

“Evie!” Her girlfriend gaped at her, cheeks turning pink.

“Oh…” The prince clears his throat. “Well, um, we brought breakfast. In case you wouldn’t like the hospital food.”

“The others send their regards.” The purple-haired girl tells her. “How are you?”

“My head hurts less than yesterday so that’s good, I guess. My hand’s bruised, but Dr. H said it’ll get better soon.” Gabrielle lifts her hand to show the darkened spots around her hand.

“And the sleep?”

The girl blushes.

“M, stop embarrassing my girlfriend.”

Maleficent’s daughter rolls her eyes. “As if you didn’t earlier.”

“I’m her girlfriend. I’m allowed to embarrass her.” Evie retorts.

“She’s my sister. I’m pretty sure I can embarrass her as well.” Mal pointed out without thinking. Her eyes widen, along with the others, when she realizes what she said. “Oh…um…I mean…” She sputters, looking like she’s ready to bolt out the door.

Gabrielle is first to recover. “Hey, it’s okay.” She says softly, reaching out her arm to stop the girl from leaving. “You didn’t mean to. It’s fine.”

Mal shakes her head. Evie puts a comforting hand on her back while Ben rubs his thumb on her hand. “I didn’t- I mean, I did. I guess. But I…”

“Mal.” The princess gives her a small smile. “You’re not completely ready. And that’s fine. Acknowledging it is one thing and accepting is another. Nobody’s rushing you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Mal nods after a few beats of silence.

“Good. Now, what’ve you got for breakfast?”


	31. Your Room Always Had A Better View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Ben head to the castle to finalize some things for the coronation. She calls Evie for something and the siblings have a heartfelt discussion.

After getting discharged, Gabrielle used the rest of that day and the next doing tests and being asked more questions in the hospital. Yesterday, most of the results came back negative for any illnesses. Dr. Harley told her that it was repressing magic that probably caused her to faint last Sunday.

It was now Thursday, the night before coronation.

Ben and Gabrielle were currently in the castle with their parents, finishing up last minute finalizations for tomorrow. Gabrielle spent most of that time ignoring the two adults. Once finished, she heads towards her brother’s room. She doesn’t bother to turn on the lights since the moon is out and bright tonight, illumination the room through the windows with its glow.

The princess takes out her phone to check the time to see that it’s still early enough to make a phone call. She presses on the name and waits for the other person to answer.

“_Hi, babe._”

Gabrielle hears Evie sniffle. “Hey, is everything alright?” She asks worriedly, ready to get back to school.

“_Uh, yeah. Don’t worry. We just had a movie night and someone decided to play Hachiko._”

“Ah…yeah, that movie will definitely get you.”

“_Yup. How are things on your end?_”

“A little tense, but we just finished finalizing some things for tomorrow.”

“_You still aren’t talking to your parents?_” Evie asks. Gabrielle still hadn’t told her what went down between them. Only that they weren’t on speaking terms.

The princess shook her head, forgetting that her girlfriend couldn’t see her. “No. But don’t worry about it.”

“_If it’s not that, why did you call? Not that I don’t appreciate it._”

“Nothing, really.” Gabrielle shrugs her shoulders. “I just wanted to hear your voice.” She doesn’t hear a response. “Babe? You still there?”

“_Um, yeah._” Evie says, her voice getting wobbly. “_I’m here._”

“Are you okay? Why do you sound like you’re about to cry? Did you remember Hachiko again?”

“_No,_” Her girlfriend lets out a watery laugh. “_It’s you, actually._”

Gabrielle becomes confused. “Me? What did I do?”

“_You called because you wanted to hear my voice._”

“Is that bad?”

“_No, no. I just didn’t expect that. It’s really sweet._”

The princess lets out a relieved sigh. “Well, you better get used to it then. This won’t be the last time. By the way, Ben and I might get back to school late. I just wanted to say goodnight before you fell asleep.”

“_You’re something else, Hope Gabrielle._” Evie tells her girlfriend, awe evident in her voice.

“And being with you is one of the best things that ever happened to me. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Especially what you’re going to wear at the coronation.”

Evie hesitates to reply. “_Yeah…_”

“What’s wrong?”

“_Nothing. Um, I’m just a little worried about my dress._”

“I’m sure it’ll look beautiful.” Gabrielle reassures her. “You made it.”

“_Right._”

“Don’t worry about it too much. Okay? I’ll let you have your beauty sleep now, princess.”

She hears Evie scoff. “_Wrong princess._”

“Right.” Gabrielle chuckles. “You’re already beautiful, babe. You don’t need it.”

“_Keep going._” Evie teases.

Her girlfriend plays along. “You’re smart, talented, kind, sweet, your laughter is music to my ears…I can go on the whole night.”

“_Okay, okay. You can stop._”

Gabrielle can imagine the smile on her face. “Goodnight, mi luna.”

“_Goodnight, mi lobo._” Evie says softly.

Gabrielle ends the call and walks up the window to stare at the cloud covered island across Auradon.

She doesn’t notice someone else enter until she feels a hand on her shoulder as the person stands beside her.

“Hey,” She says when she sees Ben, then stares back into the Isle. “I hope you don’t mind. Your room always had a better view of the Isle.”

“Want to talk about it?” Ben asks, putting his arms behind his back and stares out into the Isle as well.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Do you think we’ll be able to get the kids out of there?”

“It’ll be a process, but yes.” He hopes.

Gabrielle nods her head. There’s a short pause before she asks a question that’s been on her mind since her arrival in Auradon and more so recently.

“You think I’ll be able to be with my father again?”

The prince turns to look at the shorter girl. She’s still staring at the gloomy island, though she seems more downcast. “When we get the next batch of kids, I’ll see if I can bring your father with them.” Ben says and sees a little hopeful glint in her eyes. “When this program is successful, that’ll be one of my next projects. See which villains have changed over time and possibly give them a second chance.”

Gabrielle turns to him and looks directly into his eyes, unsure if she heard it correctly. “What?”

“One of my future projects is to know which villains have turned over a new leaf and give them a second chance. Here, in Auradon. You’re not the only one who’s been thinking about your father.”

“I doubt our parents would agree to that. Well, mom might… But dad? He’ll be outraged.”

Ben gives her a smirk. “Good thing he won’t be king by then.”

She sees that he is serious and has no doubts of him being sincere. She starts to smile until she remembers that the people still don’t know about her previous life in the Isle. “Even if father is here, the kingdom still doesn’t know I’m from the Isle of the Lost.”

“I will leave that decision entirely up to you. It’s your truth and you should be the one to tell it.”

“You know, you’re gonna give our parents a heart attack one day.” She teases.

Ben laughs and smiles at her. “I’ll just tell them it was you who gave me ideas.”

“Sure, put the blame on me.” Gabrielle rolls her eyes.

The prince puts his arm around her and looks back at the Isle. “I want to be a king who chooses to move forward. So, if- what I think are- some of my good ideas have you to blame, then thank you.”

His sister just holds his hand, the one around her, as a silent thank you and follows his gaze on the Isle.

They stand there in silence until Ben speaks up. “I have a feeling you want to take a picture of this moment.”

“Actually, yeah.” She laughs.

“Go on, then.” He says and removes his arm around her.

Gabrielle takes out her phone and opens the camera. She settles it on the table not far from the window, making sure the picture is framed properly and centered, sets the timer, and clicks on the shutter. She runs back and they return to their position looking out into the Isle. They hear the shutter go off and Gabrielle walks back to check on the result.

The picture is mostly their silhouette, but the princess is happy with it and shows Ben before adding the photo to her ‘favorites’ album. The siblings look at the Isle of the Lost for a few more minutes before leaving the castle and back to school.


	32. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day Ben becomes king and things don't go the way anybody planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Several more chapters to go before the end. I started writing this back in 2017 then I got busy with school and forgot about. I found this again a few months ago and started rewriting from the first draft. I hope you've enjoyed the journey with Gabrielle and follow her onto the next. Yep, the sequel is in the works and will be occurring within the second Descendants movie. I already have about several chapters in, but they still need improvements before I post them. Enjoy this chapter!

Today was Ben's coronation.

The day the children of Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and the Evil Queen were stealing the wand. The day those four kids they made their parents proud.

People were already inside the Cathedral. Gabrielle and Evie stood upfront while her parents were outside waiting for Ben and Mal to arrive. She wore contacts instead of glasses today and a beautiful yellow dress that went together with Evie’s blue one. She sees Ryder and Lonnie somewhere along the aisle across them and smile at them. They looked up and spot Carlos and Jay, giving the two boys a little wave.

“Hey,” Gabrielle whispers in Evie’s ear. “Why are you nervous?” She asks the girl when she sees her bite her lip.

“This is really just a big ceremony, I guess…”

“Everything’s going to be fine. Don’t worry.” Gabrielle smiles at her, holding her hand to help calm the nerves. It helps Evie a little bit. At least for now. “By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look?”

Evie giggles at her girlfriend. “I lost count during our whole ride here.” She told her, receiving a kiss on her shoulder in return.

Her parents and Mal arrive soon after. Belle and Adam are up on stage with Fairy Godmother and the wand while Mal stood by them.

Gabrielle looks at Mal’s pastel purple dress that she knows Evie made. “Mal, you look great.”

“Thanks,” Mal smiles at her.

Music began to surround the cathedral. She watched as her brother walk across the aisle. Once the last note echoed through the hall, a hush was heard as Ben kneeled on the stairs and Fairy Godmother approached her wand. She embraced Queen Belle, then curtsied to King Adam. Fairy Godmother removed the crown as the soon-to-be-former-king bowed. She then approached Ben and placed it on his head.

Fairy Godmother took her wand from the famous spell jar from his parents’ story and approached him as he kneeled.

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?”

Gabrielle looked at the two girls beside her, suddenly becoming confused and worried at seeing the conflicted look on their faces. She looked up and the other two were sporting the same ones upstairs.

“I do solemnly swear.”

“Then it is my honor, and my joy…” Fairy Godmother announced, tapping on each of Ben’s shoulders. “To bless our new king-”

Everyone gasped as the wand was removed from Fairy Godmother's grasp.

It was Fairy Godmother’s own daughter, Jane, who took it. Though, it seemed like she was struggling to hold the sparking wand.

Shards of glass rained as one of the windows broke when a bolt of magic hit it. Ben moved in front of Mal to protect her. Gabrielle did the same for Evie.

“Child, what are you doing?!” Fairy Godmother yelled, watching as her daughter continued to struggle with magical item.

“If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!” Jane shouted at her mother. “Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!”

Mal, Ben, Evie, and Gabrielle slowly approached the girl trying to reign in the magic wand. Gabrielle saw Mal suddenly run for Jane and fought over the wand.

“What the-?”

Maleficent’s daughter now had the control of the wand and stood defensively holding the item. Evie moved to stand beside her best friend.

“Mal, Evie,” Gabrielle said slowly. “What are you doing?”

The three girls looked at each other, two with guilty expressions and the other with hurt. Her suspicions back then had been true.

“Mal…” She heard Ben say. “Give me the wand.”

“Stand back!” Mal shouted at them.

Gabrielle’s eyes started to glow once more, anger seeping through. “So, you just used us? Used our feelings?”

“N-no.”

The doors burst open as Jay and Carlos came running towards them. Gabrielle stared at all of them with hurt and betrayal.

“No?” She asked incredulously, turning back to Mal and Evie.

“Hope, I-”

Gabrielle put her finger up, cutting Evie off. “No. You do not get to call me that.” She pointed to the girl angrily. “We trusted you! All of you!”

Hurt and guilt flashed across their faces.

“It's okay…” Ben said to Mal as he tried to move forward, making the girl step backward.

“Ben, I said stay back!”

Gabrielle growled and moved to stand in front of her brother, protecting him from Mal in case she used the wand.

“I told you so!” Audrey exclaimed, only to scream when Mal faced her with the wand.

“Stay out of this, Audrey!” Gabrielle snapped. Glowing hazel eyes transferred their glare at her. “You have done more than enough.”

“Let's go!” Carlos exclaimed anxiously.

“Revenge time?” Jay added, standing in front of the younger boy.

Evie stood quietly as she stared at Gabrielle and saw the pained and angry look in her still glowing eyes.

“You really want to do this?” Ben asked Mal, moving around his sister as he stepped forward.

“We have no choice, Ben! Our parents-”

Ben cut her off. “Your parents made their choice, now you make yours…” He took another step towards Mal.

This was the difference between Gabrielle and Ben. One takes after both her father and dad’s beastly nature and the other with his mother’s calm demeanor and reasoning.

A beat passes.

“I- I think I want to be good…” Mal said softly, her eyes flicking over to Gabrielle once before looking back at Ben.

“You are good.”

“How do you know that?!” The girl demanded, staring at the boy in front of her.

It took a few seconds before Ben answered. “Because…because I’m listening to my heart.”

Behind him, Gabrielle’s eyes slowly returned to normal and had calmed down a little.

“…I want to listen to my heart, too…” Mal said quietly as she lowered the wand and turned to her friends. “And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents.”

The three other teens looked at her in confusion with a mixture of hope.

She turned to Jay. “I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy.” She smiled at him and the boy smiles back as cheers came from the crowd, his teammates most probably.

Mal turned to Carlos next. “And you…scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?” She laughs as did a few people when they saw Carlos become bashful.

“And Evie,” Mal faced her best friend. “You do not have to play dumb…you are so smart!” Evie laughed a bit as she tries to hold back tears. “And you found someone who makes you really happy.” She glances to Gabrielle.

Evie turns to face the girl, and ignores the pain in her heart when she looks away. Gabrielle is too hurt to believe anything between them was real.

“And I don't want to take over the world with evil…it doesn't make me happy.” Mal smiled as she tried not to cry. She wanted to say that she wanted to get to know Gabrielle, her sister, but that wasn’t just her secret to tell. “I want to go to school…and be with Ben…”

Ben looked at Mal with surprised, pure, happiness as she turned to face him, holding up her hand and showing him his ring.

“Because Ben makes me really happy.”

They lock gazes, her brother smiling right back at her, and his eyes twinkling in happiness. Gabrielle, momentarily forgetting the hurt, looks happy for the two and watches as Mal turned to face her friends.

“Us being friends makes me really happy, not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.” Mal declared, holding her arm out for a fist bump.

No one moved for a while, still a little conflicted, until Jay moved forward and touched fists with Mal. “I choose good, too.” He says.

He’s then followed Evie. “I choose good.”

Now, all their focus was on Carlos, who looked as if he were afraid to follow their lead.

“So, just to be clear…we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?” He asks and they laugh. “Because they're gonna to be really, really mad.”

“Your parents can't reach you here.” Ben assured, smiling at him.

Carlos smiles and nods. “Okay, then…good.”

He joins the fists bump and they all turn to Ben and Gabrielle, who were watching the group, both smiling, though one barely seen. Mal twitched her head toward the cluster of hands and the boy quickly joins in. Gabrielle hesitantly joins in with a little push from her brother.

Another glass shattered and green mist entered the room.

“I'm back!” Maleficent crowed, smiling wide.

“Go away, mother.” Mal sighed.

“She's funny!” Maleficent snorted, laughing as she approached the royal family, Ben and Gabrielle moving back and attempted to protect their parents. “You're very funny… Here,” Maleficent pointed. “Wand me. Chop, chop.”

Mal faux passed it to her mother, but tossed it to Fairy Godmother at the last moment.

The woman caught it and began to cast a spell. “Bibbidi-bobbidi-”

“Boo!” Maleficent mocked, raising her scepter. The crowd gasped, a flash, and all went still. All frozen, but the VKs.

Gabrielle looked around and saw that she could still move. She wondered why she wasn’t frozen like the rest of them.

“Sike!” She cackled as she moved towards the wand. She saw King Adam and removed his glasses, biting the end of the frame as her eyes scanned him up and down. “Mmm, in another time, in another time…”

Maleficent then began to sing under her breath as she returned his glasses, although on top of his head, then took the wand from Fairy Godmother’s hand.

“Where should we start?” She taunted. “Why don't we start by getting rid of this?”

Ben's ring flew from Mal's hand and onto the wand, making the young girl gasp. “Perfect fit!”

Maleficent walked to Ben and played with his face and crown.

Gabrielle let out a small growl.

“Oh, hush, young one.”

“Falling in love is weak and ridiculous. It's not what you want.” She told her daughter.

“You don't know what I want!” Mal yelled, her voice sounding like she was about to cry. “Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm not you!”

“Well, obviously! I've had years and years and years…and years of practice being evil. You get there.” Maleficent brushed off.

“No, I will not!” Mal stood up to her mother. “And I really wish you had never gotten there yourself…Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing.”

“I know one thing, young lady, you have no room for love in your life!” Maleficent snarled and pointed the wand at her daughter.

Gabrielle steps in front of Mal, although instinctively, protecting her from whatever their mother might do.

“Ah, my other daughter… How are you?”

“Great, since you didn’t freeze me.”

“Well, you know, I couldn’t do that to my youngest.”

Gabrielle sent a fake smile towards Maleficent. “Really? I thought you didn’t want to do anything with me.”

“Now, now, that’s all in the past.” Her mother waves off. “You know, EQ may have been oblivious, but I saw how you and her daughter looked at each other. Also, the little hand holding. Oh, I cannot wait to see EQ’s reaction when she finds out!” The woman grins.

“Find out what? That her daughter used me to get to the wand? Yeah, the Evil Queen will definitely be proud of her.” Gabrielle said humorlessly.

A pang shot through Evie’s heart.

Maleficent walked closer and put an arm around her youngest daughter’s shoulders. “Aw, is my daughter heartbroken? I did say falling in love was ridiculous.” She moves around the space again. “Come, join mommy in taking over Auradon. That will surely heal your broken heart.”

“I’d rather go back to the Isle.”

The Core Four looked at her, bewildered, wondering if she’d forgotten what would happen if she did.

“And what? Run back into the arms of the man abandoned you?” Her mother laughs.

Gabrielle’s eyes burn a bright hazel and lunges at her mother with a growl.

The older woman is surprised with the attempted attack, but quickly moves away, making her daughter land into Jay’s arms. “Why you-!”

“And now I command, Wand to my hand!”

The wand glowed and ripped itself from Maleficent's grasp, flying into Mal's.

“You good?” Jay asks his friend.

The girl nods.

“I hardly think so! I think this is tedious and very immature. Gimme the wand! Gimme the wand!” Maleficent yelled as she paced back and forth.

“We’re not the one throwing a tantrum asking for the wand.” Carlos taunted.

Maleficent stopped and glared at the boy.

Mal raised the wand as if to attack her mother.

“Wait, Mal,” Carlos said. “Maybe good really is more powerful than evil…”

“Oh, please,” Maleficent sneered. “You're killing me. Arf!”

Dude came charging down the aisle, jumping at Maleficent and trying to bite her face. “Ugh! The breath! The breath! Get off me!”

As Maleficent took Dude off her, Jay grabbed her staff in an attempt to pull it away. Maleficent smirked, leaning close to him and grabbed his arm. “Gaston should be jealous,” she said as she shoved Jay away. “Enough! You all will regret this!”

Maleficent spun as green smoke surrounded her.

“Run!”

Gabrielle looked back as she ran and saw a giant purple dragon roar as it emerged from the green smoke. She watched the dragon fly through the air, chasing Jay all over the hall.

“Mal!” She yelled as she took off her ring and threw it at the girl who thankfully caught it. “Take care of it.” She says before turning back and throwing a few fireballs at her mother to get her attention.

Maleficent stops chasing Jay and starts to go for Gabrielle. The princess is now the one running around and doing a few offense spells Fairy Godmother taught her. She then morphs into a black wolf and jumped on the dragon’s back. Maleficent tried to shake her off, but Gabrielle held on tight to not fall to the ground.

Evie tried to help and used her magic mirror to shine a light at Maleficent. The dragon jerked back, causing Gabrielle to fall and crash into some glass and concrete on the balcony.

“Gabrielle!” They all yelled, but let out a relieved breath when they saw their furry friend jump down in front of them, hazel eyes shining bright and growling at Maleficent who was headed towards them. However, they didn’t notice the patch of blood coating the girl’s fur nor the grunt of pain she let out when she landed.

A growling match happened when hazel met green.

Mal stood beside the girl and told the others to get behind them. “Leave my friends alone!” She yelled at her mother. The dragon glared down at them. “This between you and me, mother…”

Gabrielle barked in support.

The dragon’s eyes glowed green as Maleficent and Mal stared at each other, trying to outlast one another like they had before Mal was sent to Auradon.

“The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five Hearts as one!”

Each of them stood by Mal, supporting her as she continued to chant.

“The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five Hearts as one!”

Gabrielle howled as all of them continued to chant.

“The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five Hearts as one!”

Mal's voice echoed with more power with each word she spoke, the green glow of her eyes shining brighter and brighter.

The dragon's eyes suddenly stopped glowing and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. The teens gasped, looking all around for the giant creature. They rushed forward as Fairy Godmother unfroze, each wondering what Mal did. They soon discovered the dragon was now a tiny lizard when Gabrielle moved towards to sniff it.

“Mal, how did you do that?” Evie asked in shock, staring down at the lizard.

“I don't know…”

“No, no, no,” Fairy Godmother assured, coming to stop before them. “Your mother did. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so…itty bitty.”

“Is she going to be like that forever?” Mal asked, kneeling before her mother.

“Well, forever is a long time. You learned to love, so can she…”

Mal laughed quietly, and handed the wand to Fairy Godmother. “I believe this belongs to you.”

Fairy Godmother smiled, pulling the ring free from the wand. “And I believe this belongs to you.” Mal accepted the ring and slid it back on her finger, smiling at it warmly. “You all have earned yourselves an A in goodness class.” The four students laughed.

Fairy Godmother turned around with her arms raised. “Bibbidi-”

Gabrielle barked, looking at Mal, and reminding everyone that she’s still a wolf.

“Oh, yeah! Here.” Mal took out the ring from the pocket of her dress and handed it to Gabrielle who took it with her mouth. “Wait, are you hurt?” She pointed to the wet spot on the wolf’s leg.

Gabrielle shook her head, lying.

“Um, okay,” Mal said, a little doubtful, but put on a smile. “Thank you, by the way.” She told the wolf, slowly reaching out to pet her.

The wolf took a step back, remembering the whole reason this happened in the first place.

“Oh,” Mal frowned. “We’re really sorry, you know.”

Gabrielle just gave them a curt nod before walking away and leaving the cathedral still a wolf, ring still in her mouth and acting like she wasn’t in any pain.

They watched her leave, guilt rushing back to them.

Fairy Godmother put a hand on Mal’s shoulder. “Give her time.”

The four nodded as Fairy Godmother waved her wand and cast a spell to unfreeze everyone.

Ben charged forward with a roar as his father began to do the same, but Belle was quick to calm him.

“Ben!”

Mal assured her boyfriend that everything was fine now and that they had solved it. Ben nodded, looking around the hall in slight relief until he noticed someone was missing.

Adam, Belle, Ryder, and Lonnie approached the group.

“Where’s Elle?”

“She, uh…she left after helping us.” Mal said sadly.

Gabrielle’s family and friends nodded in understanding. They knew the girl needed to be alone for a while.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Jay asks.

“She just needs time and space.” Lonnie told them.

“Gabrielle is…not one to quickly forgive. She may start talking again to you again, but it doesn’t mean she has.” Ben explains to them, knowing from experience. “But she will come around. For people she cares deeply, she always does.” He assures them.

A royal guard approached and put the Beast’s spell jar around the lizard.

“Hey! Careful,” Mal says to the man. “That's my mom.”

The man bowed then scurried away, making the rest of them chuckle.

“Let's get this party started!” Jay cheered, hoping to lift their spirits up.

“Ohay, ohay, hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are going to be quite angsty for Elle and the Core Four...


	33. You're Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle asks help from Dr. Harley. She checks on the after-party and gets a surprise visit from Fairy Godmother. She gets a late night drink and bumps into the Core Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more chapters to go after this!

Gabrielle ran in all fours, despite her pain, to the dorms before turning back human. She puts the ring back on her finger. Her right arm seemed like it was at least sprained and had a gash. She sneaked back to her room, avoiding anyone who could possibly still be here instead of the cathedral. She took a quick shower, wincing slightly as she cleaned her wound on the same arm that hit the wall. Gabrielle changes to a pair of shirt and jeans and wears her glasses before looking at the mirror. She notices a small scratch on her right cheek and the wound on her arm slowly opening again. She calls Dr. Harley.

“Elle?”

“By any chance, are you near the school?”

“Yes. Why? Shouldn’t you be at your brother’s coronation?”

“Things got a little out of hand and I might have acquired a slight injury.”

“Describe slight.”

“Just come see me in my room?”

“Alright.”

Dr. Harley arrives outside her room and knocks on the door. Gabrielle gets up from her seat and opens for the doctor, giving her a sheepish smile to counter the woman’s worried expression. She moves aside to let the woman enter the room before closing the door.

“Sit.” The doctor tells her, pointing to the chair on her desk. She takes out the medical supplies from her bag and starts cleaning the girl’s arm again. This time with the proper supplies instead of just water.

“Oh, shit…take mushrooms.” Gabrielle grounds out.

“What happened at the coronation?”

“Long story short, Maleficent attacked and froze everyone but us villain kids so we had to fight back.” The girl breaths in and out through the stinging pain. “She turned into a dragon. I turned into a wolf, jumped on her back, got flung into the balcony, and hit glass and concrete. We won, she turned into a lizard. I lied about getting hurt and ran out before FG could unfreeze everyone.”

There were some parts that confused the doctor, but nodded anyway. “Okay. I’m just gonna wrap this for a while until we get to the hospital. I need to take out the stitches on your forehead anyway.”

“Okay…”

“Really? I expected you to fight me on that.” The woman says, surprised. “Where else does it hurt?”

“Just my arm, wrist, and the scratch on my cheek. I also think my wrist is sprained.”

“Let’s see,” Dr. Harley checks on the girl’s injuries, apologizing when Gabrielle winces. “Yeah, it is.”

They return to the hospital to take care of the princess. She gets all patched up with tiny bandages for the previous wound on her forehead and scratch on the cheek, and stitches and sling for her arm.

“Thank you.”

They start hearing fireworks and music outside.

“Guess the party started. Do you want me to call your parents?”

“No. Um…is it okay if you take me back to school?”

“Of course.”

Dr. Harley drives Gabrielle back to Auradon Prep and drops her off the front of the school.

“Thanks again, Dr. H.”

Gabrielle watches the doctor drive away before entering the school, avoiding anyone from seeing her and ask questions. She goes back to her room only to get her camera, not the one Ben gave, and heads out to the post-coronation party.

She watched the party from a distance and took some pictures as light colored the school. She saw her friends laughing and smiling as they danced all over the place. Her friends start pairing off: Ben and Mal, Ryder and Aziz, Lonnie and some guy, Carlos and Jane, Jay and Audrey, and Evie with Doug. She watches until the end as fireworks explode once again and light up the sky. Gabrielle stared at the ring on her finger, moving it around as she thinks about everything that happened recently when she hears a twig snap. She growls, eyes glowing and ready to attack, as she quickly turns to the direction of the sound.

“Calm down, child.”

“What the fu- FG! I could’ve hurt you!” Gabrielle exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart, her eyes no longer glowing. “Wha- what are you doing here?”

“Making sure that all is well.” Fairy Godmother tells her, then notices the sling and bandage. “You’re hurt.”

“Flew into some glass and concrete when I got knocked off my mother’s dragon form while I was a wolf.” The girl shrugged. “It’s fine, FG. It’s not that bad.”

Still, the older woman looked worried. “Would you like me to-?”

Gabrielle shook her head. “Dr. H already helped. How’d you find me?”

“Oh, alright…” Fairy Godmother said dejectedly. “Jane told me she might’ve spotted you taking pictures out here. She- we just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“After what she’d done during Family Day and today?” Gabrielle scoffs then sighed. “Sorry, FG, I know she’s your daughter…”

“Don’t be. My daughter hasn’t been on her best behavior recently, but we’ve talked about it. You seem to find something interesting with your ring.”

Gabrielle nods. “I’m just…thinking about everything that’s happened. And how good it felt to not suppress my magic. I know you taught me to control it, but not much when it came to emotional overload…”

“You’re scared of losing control because of your emotions.” The woman remarked.

“Yeah,” Gabrielle frowned.

“I see.”

“Is there not a switch for feelings? That would be quite helpful, y’know…especially for today.”

Fairy Godmother laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. “That would be a disastrous world, my child.”

There’s a short pause.

“Ben seems to take it quite well.” The older fairy noted.

“It’s Ben.” The princess shrugged. “He’s like a golden retriever personified.”

The older woman laughs again. “That is true.”

“Hey, FG?”

“Hmm?”

“You think I’d be able to turn into a dragon, too?”

Fairy Godmother looked a little horrified at the idea, making the teen chuckle. “Oh, dear… I wouldn’t put it pass you since you are half of her, but I think you take more of your father on that area.”

Gabrielle smiles a little, looking back at her ring. “I suppose so…”

“I’ll leave you alone now, I have to get back up there to make sure nobody’s spiking anything.”

The younger girl laughed. “Goodnight, FG.”

“Talk to them.” Fairy Godmother says before she returns to the party.

Not long after, Gabrielle returns to the dorms and heads to the kitchen for a quick drink before going to bed. Unfortunately, she runs into the VKs in the kitchen.

Carlos first notices the sling. “You’re hurt…”

“Oh, you’re here.” She stops at the door. “Baking another batch of spelled cookies?”

They all wince, even Gabrielle who didn’t stop herself before the words came out of her mouth.

“No,” Mal replies, her voice small. “We were just about to get some snacks…”

The princess nods and heads for the fridge. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just get my drink and off I go.”

Jay tilted his head, looking at her arm. “You lied when Mal asked if you were hurt.”

Gabrielle tenses as she took out a bottle of milk.

“It’s nothing, Jay.”

“But, Hope-”

The girl slams the refrigerator door. “I said it’s nothing, Evie. And do I have to remind you to not call me that.” She ground out, wincing and clutching her injured arm as she felt pain.

“Elle!” Mal took a step forward. “Let us help you.”

“You’ve done _enough_ for today.” She growled, flashing her eyes at them and walking out with the milk on her hand.

Gabrielle gets back to her room and puts the bottle down beside her night stand. She stares at the plank of wood her father gave her. The one with an etched illustration of her and Evie.

“Elle! What happened to your arm?!” Ben asks frantically when he gets out of his bathroom.

“This is nothing.”

Her brother moves towards her. “It’s not nothing.”

“It’s not that bad. Just a little banged up from today’s exciting events.” Gabrielle shrugs. “Don’t worry, I had Dr. H help me out.”

A knock is heard and Ben opens the door.

“If it’s Mal and the others, I don’t want to talk to them.”

“It’s not, but they did tell us.” Ryder says from the door.

“I know you’re tired and you want to rest, Elle. We just came to check on you.” Lonnie adds.

The girl walks towards them. “My arm will be fine.” She smiles.

“And you?”

Gabrielle furrows her face before giving her friends a rueful smile. “I will be.”

“Okay…goodnight,” Ryder and Lonnie give their injured friend a kiss on the top of her head before leaving.


	34. You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle and Ben get a surprise visit from their parents the next morning.

The next day, Gabrielle and Ben are surprised to find their parents outside their room.

“Mom, dad, what are you doing here?” Ben asks when he opens the door.

“Can we talk to your sister?” Belle looks at him with sad eyes. “Please?”

Ben turns around and sees his sister in her bed sigh before nodding her head. He hears their parents let out a relieved breath. He moves aside to let them in.

“Our breakfast starts in fifteen minutes.” Gabrielle says, getting out under the covers.

Her parents see her arm and the new scratch on her cheek.

“Elle, your arm!”

Adam and Belle rush towards her but she stops them with her uninjured one.

“Breakfast. Fifteen minutes.”

“But-”

Gabrielle cuts off her mom. “It’s fine. Fourteen.”

Seeing that their daughter won’t let them worry about her arm, Adam starts to speak. “Right.” He fidgets in his spot. “I’m sorry for what I said during Family Day. I really am. And you were right. Your mom and I were scared that one day…something happens…and you become like your birthparents. Maleficent specifically.”

“But we should’ve known better.” Belle continues. “We should have. You have done nothing but good ever since you came here. I’m sorry that we ever had any doubts. I’m also sorry we didn’t tell you about your mother. We figured it was better coming from your father.”

Gabrielle stood there quietly, absorbing what her parents said. She looked back and forth between them. “I’m sorry, too.” She sighed.

Adam shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything you said was right. I did continue to let my prejudice blind me from doing anything. Even after seeing the Isle. After you. And that thinking the statue only applied to the people of Auradon. Even after knowing your father.” He turned his head to Ben. “I’m glad we’re under better hands now.”

Ben gave him a small smile in return.

Belle took Gabrielle’s free hand and held it in hers, tears in her eyes. “Ben talked to us about revealing who you are to the kingdom. More specifically on how keeping it a secret has taken a toll on you. Your dad and I thought it over and we’ll support you with whatever you decide.”

Gabrielle looked at her parents in surprise. “What?” She asked, her voice small.

“We know keeping a part of who you are has been hard. You were always wary of your actions and who you trusted. Because of who you were- because we told you to hide a part of yourself. You built so many walls around you. We see that clearly now. We just want you to know that when you do decide to tell everyone, your dad and I will be by your side.”

The princess searched their faces and found nothing but sincerity. She felt a lump on her throat. “But what will happen to you and dad? Won’t the people get angry?”

“We will handle whatever happens.” Adam told her. “We love you, Hope. You know that, right?”

Gabrielle felt her knees buckle and broke down in her mom’s arms. She ignores the pain from her injuries. Tears soaked through Belle’s dress as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter’s back. Adam moved forward and wrapped his arms around them. Both aware of their daughter’s injured arm. Ben continued to stand at the side and let them have this moment.

It took more than a few minutes until Gabrielle stopped crying. She looked up and saw Ben still at the sidelines and motioned for him to come over. He took a few steps forward and joined the hug. They all stayed like that for another minute before letting go.

“Thank you.” Gabrielle said.

Belle wiped the remaining tears on her daughter’s face and gave her a kiss on the top of her head as Adam did the same.

“It’s not Mrs. Potts’ cooking, but would you like to join us for breakfast?”

“Of course, honey.” Belle beamed.

“We’d love to.” Adam agreed, smiling at his daughter.

The family went downstairs to the dining hall and ate breakfast. Some of the kids wondered what the former king and queen of Auradon were doing in school. Some about Gabrielle’s arm. Others shrugged it off.

“You know…” Ben started, keeping his voice low. “Even if you lost your way and did start following the path of your mother, you still won’t end up like her. You’ll find your way back. If not, we’ll do everything we can to get you back.”

Gabrielle felt the lump in her throat again, but swallowed it. She threw a small piece of bread at him.

“Hey!”

“Are you seriously trying to make me cry again?”

Ben laughed and threw back the same piece of bread. Belle and Adam smiled at each other at how childish their kids were behaving. Gabrielle was about to throw again when Fairy Godmother passed by and cleared her throat.

“We wouldn’t want the other children to think of starting a food fight.” She smiled at them with a warning look.

“Sorry, FG.”

“How’s your arm?”

“It’s a bearable pain. I’ll manage.” Gabrielle says genuinely.

Fairy Godmother nods her head. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Your Majesties, as you were.” She smiled and left.

Not long after, Mal and her friends entered the hall. She spotted Ben smiling and laughing with his family and approached him with the others following behind. They bowed their heads at Adam and Belle.

“Good morning,” The kids said in unison.

“Good morning,” Adam and Belle greeted back.

Ben stood from his seat and gave Mal a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down. His eyes trailed back to his sister and saw her suddenly being interested of the food on her plate. She barely gave a glance at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Adam and Belle looked at their daughter then back at the new arrivals. They gave the kids sympathetic smiles.

Evie decided to give it a shot. “Hi, Elle…how’s your arm?”

Nothing.

Mal put a comforting hand on her best friend’s back. “Come on.” She whispered in the girl’s ear. She looked to her boyfriend. “I’ll see you later?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“It was nice seeing you.” Mal told Belle and Adam.

“You, too, dear.” Belle said.

They gave the kids one last sympathetic smile before they left to eat their breakfast.

“Elle…” Ben starts to say.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Bear.”

“Okay,” Adam sighs, looking at his wife and son with similar expressions. “Would you tell us about your arm?”

Gabrielle stops moving around her food. “I fell off Maleficent’s back.”

“Can you elaborate further?”

“She turned into a dragon, I turned into a wolf. I hopped on her back, she flung me into the balcony. I got knocked into some glass and concrete. I left before anyone in the cathedral could see me. I asked Dr. H to patch me up and not call you. And here we are.” The princess answered.

“Okay…” Belle says calmly. “No bikes, sports, roughhousing, running-”

“Mom-”

“I’m just worried, honey! This is the second time you’ve been hurt this week and I don’t want-”

Gabrielle chuckles, reaching her hand out to Belle’s. “I know, mom. It’s not like I can exactly do those things while I have this.” She nods towards her injured arm. “Dr. H already warned me of what I should and shouldn’t do.”

Belle rubs the pad of her thumb over her daughter’s hand. “Well, you’re also a stubborn child. You sometimes challenge what you’re told not to do.”

“I won’t challenge it this time. I promise.”

“You better. I don’t want to hear you getting hurt again. At least not for a long time.”

“Actually, I did get hurt a third time.”

This time it’s her dad who asks. His eyes searching for any other injuries they missed. “When? Where?”

“When they tried to take over Auradon.” Gabrielle tries to joke, but her face says otherwise. Her smile falls and breath hitches in her throat. It doesn’t take long for them to occur what she means. And ‘they’ mostly meant one person.

“Oh, honey.” Belle gets up from her seat and embraces her daughter.

They go back to Ben and Gabrielle’s room after breakfast.

“Um,” Gabrielle speaks. “If it’s okay with you guys, I’d like to stay in the castle for the weekend.”

Ben looks at his sister with understanding. “Yeah, of course.”

“I’ll call Mrs. Potts right now to prepare your room.”

“Thanks, dad.”

They start helping Gabrielle pack her things for the weekend. Once finished, they bid Ben goodbye and ride the limo back to the castle. She spends most of the time reading a book or looking at the Isle. In some moments the princess catches herself thinking of a certain group- though it’s mostly about a certain person. She tries to rest and relax and enjoy the weekend with her parents. But she can’t, at least no really. It’s just that her thoughts mostly wander back to Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie. Mostly Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Gabrielle tell all of Auradon who she is now or will she still keep it a secret?


	35. It's a Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about two weeks since coronation and the only ones Elle has been speaking to, from the Core Four, are Carlos and Jay. Mal and Evie head out to the Tourney Field to see if Gabrielle will finally talk to them.

It takes almost two weeks before Gabrielle starts talking to the VKs again, but gradually. She starts with Carlos and Jay since she’s been visiting Tourney practice more frequently now. Mostly being there for her brother and Ryder. She can’t play again until her arm is fully healed.

Mal and Evie would sometimes visit practice, hoping Gabrielle would start talking to them again. Though, Mal was mostly there for her best friend since she knows that the girl would approach them on her own time. Also, to watch her boyfriend play, especially if it was Skins vs Shirts. But today is not one of those days.

“Nice one, Chad!” The girl yells at the boy when he scores.

“Alright!” Chad cheers and gives her a high-five.

The two girls by the bleachers stared at the two, then at each other. They can also see Audrey having a confused expression as the cheerleaders have their own practice below. The rest of the team having the same thoughts in their head, first time seeing this kind of interaction between the two, but continue on with the game. “Since when did those two get close?”

“Last weekend, apparently.” Lonnie answered as she climbed up the bleachers. “Chad made amends with Gabrielle.”

Mal stared at her. “You’re kidding…right?”

Mulan’s daughter shook her head. “Nope. I was surprised, too, when Gabrielle mentioned it to me.” She told them. “Elle said that they had a really long talk and worked things out. And, from what I heard, the guy _is_ trying to be better. He did apologize to you guys, right?”

“Yeah, actually,” Mal confirms. “So, no hidden agenda from Chad?”

“Maybe it’s Elle who has the hidden agenda.” Lonnie tries to joke. “I hope not. Otherwise, I’d have to beat him up.” She said seriously. “Before our group, it was Elle, Ben, Chad, and Audrey. That was until the two found out about Gabrielle and everything just slowly went downhill for them.”

The two girls looked a little hurt.

“Let me get this straight, Chad Charming…gets another chance before we do?”

Lonnie grimaces, hearing annoyance in Mal’s voice. “I…well- who knows what goes in that girl’s head.”

From the distance, they see Gabrielle yelling at Ben to pass the ball. Aziz steals the it from him before he could pass and passes the ball to Jay who scores a goal with a little help from Carlos. Ryder throws a playful glare at his boyfriend’s way, who just sticks his tongue out before they continue with their game.

“What about-”

“Jay and Carlos?” Lonnie cuts off Evie. “I guess she found it easier to start with them first. She didn’t really spend that much time with them to warrant so much hurt. Also, as Ben said, she’s not one to quickly forgive. Just because she starts talking to any of you again, doesn’t mean she has forgiven or fully forgiven you.” She reminds them. “Ben speaks from experience.”

Mal quickly turns her head to Lonnie. “Ben?”

“Yep.”

“What could my sweet, kind, compassionate, and good boyfriend have done?”

“It was the two boys, actually.” Mulan’s daughter pointed out as she recalled the story. “Anyway, we were out in the woods while Elle was running around in wolf form. She entrusted Ryder with her ring. The boys were roughhousing and Ben pushed Ryder into a stream. When Elle asked for the ring back, Ryder couldn’t find it in his pocket.”

Evie’s eyes widened. “It fell into the stream.”

Lonnie nods her head.

“But how did she get it back?”

“Believe it or not, the ring came back to her a few weeks after. Mrs. Potts was preparing their dinner and found it inside the fish. But before that, Gabrielle was so mad at the two of them. Even if it was an accident. A few incidents with fire happened within the castle. As you’ve probably noticed, that girl is driven by emotions, especially anger. She is not like Ben when it comes to dealing with certain things. Even after having the ring back, it still took a while before Elle forgave the two.”

As practice continues on, Gabrielle can see Lonnie talking to Mal and Evie by the bleachers. She knows they’re talking about her, but refrains from listening. She sees Ryder trying to pass to Chad but is getting blocked by Aziz and Jay. He quickly sees Ben and calls out to him, passing the ball once he has his attention. Her brother scores. The game ends in a tie: 4-4. Coach Jenkins blows his whistle, calling them in.

“Alright, boys and girl,” Coach Jenkins smiles at Gabrielle. “That was a good run. Don’t forget those playthroughs. Go take your showers or whatever, enjoy the weekend, and I will see ya’ll next week.”

Slowly the players start packing their things and heading for the locker rooms.

“Good game, boys.” Gabrielle tells her friends.

Ryder puts his arm around her. “Yeah, well, we’ve got someone to keep us on our toes.”

She pushes him off her and towards his boyfriend. “Z, take this guy away from me and go on your date.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aziz laughs and gives her a mock salute. “By the way, your girls are up by the bleachers. But you already knew that.” He tells her before walking away with Ryder, ignoring her glare.

Ben looks up along with her and a huge smile appears on his face when he sees his girlfriend.

“Go and run to her, you lovesick puppy.” She teases her brother, who doesn’t really argue and runs up the bleachers to Mal, Jay and Carlos behind him as they’re excited to tell their friends about their day. Then, she stops and turns to Chad. “And you?”

Chad tilts his head. “What about me?”

“Don’t you also have a date with Audrey?” Gabrielle reminds him, flicking his head when his face morphs into panicked realization. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ow!”

“Serves you right. Be glad I remembered.”

From afar, their friends and Audrey look at them, wondering what they’re talking about.

“I owe you.”

“Yeah, just add that to the list.” She tells Chad, though it was more of an automatic response than snark.

His face falls and looks at her, tightening the hold on the bag strapped to his shoulder. “I know I have a lot of things to make up for, but I will make it up to you.”

“I know, Chad,” Gabrielle smiles softly at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come out.”

He shrugs. “Doesn’t mean it’s not true…”

“Hey,” Gabrielle hits his chest with the back of her hand. “It’s Friday and it’s date night. Go enjoy that. I don’t think Audrey would appreciate you being sad or distracted with this. Also, tell her why we’ve been talking. She’s had that confused face since she saw us interacting nicely.” She nods her head at the other girl’s direction.

Chad turns around and does see his girlfriend with a confused expression, but gives her a little wave instead. “I’ll wait for you by the bleachers!” He calls to her, knowing his girlfriend would want to perfect their routine first before leaving. He then turns back to his friend as they continue, slowly, walking towards the bleachers. “I know someone who’d want to enjoy Friday night with you.”

“Chad, like I said last Saturday, I’m not interested in one of your friends.” She sighs.

“I meant the blue-haired girl up the bleachers.” He whispers as he puts an arm around her.

The girl shakes her head. “Nope…not anytime soon.”

“That’s not a complete no.”

“Of course not. It’s Evie.” She says, like it’s the only explanation needed.

“Well,” Chad pats her back. “I think it’s about time you start talking to those two again. And explain why I got another chance before they did.”

“I think Lonnie had that covered.”

“Why is it so hard for you to go and talk to them? I’ve done worse yet here we are being buddies.”

Gabrielle shrugged. “Well, you were always kind of a jerk.”

“Hey!”

The princess sighed. “I’m just being cautious.”

Chad tilted his head. “Getting hurt is a part of life. I get what you mean, I do, but the longer this goes…”

“Chad.”

“Elle.”

“Soon, okay?”

The boy sighs. “No wonder your brother gets a little frustrated with you sometimes. You’re so stubborn.”

She lightly hits on the chest. “Well, I am my father’s daughter.” She gives him a wolfish grin.

They reach their friends who look at them expectedly when Chad catches on and teases the girl. “I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and I’ll blow your house down.”

“Shut up.” She says, rolling her eyes at him.

“Hey, guys, watcha talking about?” Carlos asks them.

“Just his date with Audrey later.” Gabrielle tells him. “Idiot almost forgot about it.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“At least you just had to say that to me instead of her.”

Ben laughs, remembering a few times that happened when he was dating the girl. “That’s true.”

Chad gapes at the siblings. “I- Wha- Yeah…”

“Chad! Let’s go.” They hear Audrey’s voice from below.

“Speak of the devil and they shall appear.” Gabrielle says, no malice intended.

“Hey,” Chad lightly slaps her arm.

“Ow!”

“Shoot, I’m sorry!”

Gabrielle took a deep breath. “It’s fine.” She said, clutching her arm. “Don’t worry, it’ll pass. Go.” She told him as she pushes him down. “You don’t want to keep Princess Cheerleader waiting.”

He looks at her with worried eyes. “Are you sure? I can bring you to the clinic.”

“I’ll be fine.” She smiles at him genuinely. “Go.”

“Okay.” He nods. “Bye, guys.” Chad smiles as he goes down the bleachers. They watch him put an arm around Audrey and talk as they walk away.

There’s an awkward silence since she hasn’t acknowledged the two girls yet. “Well,” Gabrielle drawls out. “It’s Friday, it’s the weekend. After the lockers, I’ll be…wherever if you need me. Lonnie, I’ll see you in the room. Carlos, Jay, good game. Ben, enjoy your date or whatever. Mal, Evie…”

The last two mentioned look at her in surprise, though the former trying to hide her reaction. Gabrielle just nods at them and doesn’t bother to add anything more after mentioning the two girls’ names. She says goodbye to them and heads to the lockers to change before heading back to her room.

“Did she just…” Mal trails off, not expecting the acknowledgement.

“Yep,” Jay confirms for her.

“It’s a start.” Evie smiles a little, hope evident in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, next chapter has her talking to one of them again.


	36. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle starts talking to Mal and makes a little visit to Audrey and Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearing the end of this story, guys! Sequel is in the works and I hope you come and join Gabrielle over there as well. Anyway, here’s Chapter 36!

It takes another day or two before Gabrielle starts talking to Mal. She spots the girl sitting alone by the garden. “Mind if I sit?” She asks, motioning to the empty space beside her using her uninjured arm.

“Uh, sure.” Mal says as she makes a little more room for the girl to sit. “How’s your arm?”

“Still stitched. Wrist’s still sprained… How’s mother?”

“Still a lizard.”

Silence falls upon them.

“We just wanted to make our parents proud, y’know.” Mal speaks up. She sees the girl shuffle a little to face her, making her know that she’s listening. “We didn’t want to feel like we were disappointments to them. All our lives, it just seemed that way. We wanted to prove ourselves to them. That we can be just as evil.”

Gabrielle slightly nods her head.

Mal takes it as a sign to continue. “You know what it was like back in the Isle. You know how horrible it could be and how not all of us grew up with a parent like yours. You’re lucky, H- Elle.” She tells her, unsure if she could use her first name. “Even when you were in the Isle, your father loved you. So much that he rather let you live here, away from him with no chance of returning, than stay and die in the Isle.”

The girl starts to play around with the ring on her finger.

“I know trust is something that doesn’t come easy to you- to any of us who grew up in the Isle, and that when you trust someone, you do it wholeheartedly. It’ll be a while before you trust us again, but believe me when I tell you that we never used you. _Evie_ never used you.”

“I’ll believe that when she tells me herself.” Gabrielle snorts.

Mal rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, start talking to her first, dumbass.”

“Right…” Gabrielle says. A long pause falls before she speaks again. “I’m sorry, too. I should’ve been more understanding. I know what it’s like to want to make your parents proud, to not be a disappointment. You guys are good people, I know that.”

“We- I’m also sorry about trying to use Ben.”

“I know. You know, he told me about the love spell a few days after your first date? I was about to go VK on you.”

Mal looked at her questioningly. “Why didn’t you?”

“Ben told me not to.” Gabrielle shrugged. “He said that maybe you just had a crush on him and didn’t think it had any chance while he was still with Audrey. I didn’t really believe that, but I saw how deeply he felt for you. And how you started to look at him.”

It suddenly occurs to Mal how much her boyfriend loves her. That or he’s just really nice. She then remembered what the girl said about going back to the Isle of the Lost than teaming up with their mother. “When you said you’d rather go back to the Isle…”

“I honestly forgot what would’ve happened if I did.” Gabrielle chuckled dryly.

“So…” Mal says hesitantly. “Are we okay? Or, at least, getting there?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.” The princess smiled. “But you guys do something like that again, or you hurt Ben, and I won’t hesitate to unleash my wrath.” Gabrielle tells her jokingly.

Mal smiles at her. “I don’t doubt that for a second.” She sees Gabrielle staring down at her ring. “You’re still afraid, aren’t you?”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

The older girl puts a comforting on her arm. “I know you’ve been talking to someone, but maybe I could help you?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Gabrielle smiles at the girl. “Thanks, Mal.”

“Of course, you’re my friend…but also my sister.” Mal tells her.

The princess looks at her quizzically. “Are you sure you’re ready to use the S word?”

Mal shrugged. “I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.”

“Well, then…better prepare yourself to be annoyed by me from time to time.”

“Weren’t you already doing that even then?”

“Shut up.” Gabrielle laughs. She then ponders for a second. “It’s a good thing Ben and I aren’t actually related, right? That would’ve been _awkward_.”

Mal makes a face and nods her head. “Definitely.”

A phone starts to ring.

“I think it’s yours.” Gabrielle told the girl.

“Hello,” Mal answers. “Oh, right. I’ll, uh, go there now…No, I just kinda lost track of time…I spend time with other people besides Ben, you know…See you, E.”

“Looks like you have to go.”

“Yeah, I forgot I have to meet Evie for our homework in Goodness class and also ask her help for the quiz during Math.”

The younger girl starts to stand up with her. “I’ll walk you back.”

Mal starts to decline. “No, it’s fine. You don’t have to-”

“I’m headed to Audrey and Jane’s room, anyway.”

Maleficent’s eldest looked at her strangely, but doesn’t ask and instead accepts the offer.

The two girls walk in comfortable silence along halls until they reach Mal’s room. She was about reach for the knob when the door opened.

“G-Gabe…rielle. Hi,” Evie stammers when she sees the girl first. There’s a little awkward pause before the girl in front of her just gives a curt nod before looking at Mal who’s looking back and forth between the two and slowly creeps inside their room.

“Bye, Mal,” Gabrielle says before turning her heels to leave.

“Wait,” Evie stops her. “Can we talk?”

Gabrielle avoids eye contact, knowing she won’t be able to say no if she does, and sighs. “That’s going to take a while and I have somewhere else to be. Besides, don’t you have homework to do? One that’s due tomorrow?”

“I-”

“Hey, I didn’t mention anything about our homework due tomorrow.” Mal inserts.

“I haven’t fully distanced myself from any of you.” The girl admits softly before leaving without waiting for a reply from any of them.

She walks quietly to Audrey and Jane’s room, replaying her and Mal’s conversation in her head. She knows she has to talk to Evie soon, but that’s probably going to be a lengthy one. So, she opts to talk to the others first.

Gabrielle arrives at her destination and knocks three times on the door, hoping both girls are inside. “It’s open!” Jane yells. The girl slowly opens the door and hesitantly steps inside, closing the door behind her.

“Oh, hi,” Fairy Godmother’s daughter squeaks. “Do y-you need anything?”

“Do you have time to talk?” Gabrielle asks, turning her head to Audrey who’s sitting on her bed and looking back at Jane.

The two girls stare at each other, as if having a silent conversation, and Audrey nods. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I just want to apologize for how I was during Family Day-”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there.” Audrey tells her.

The younger girl looks at her with furrowed brows. “Wh-”

Aurora’s daughter does a ‘zip-it’ motion with her fingers. Jane just look between them, worried that it might piss off the other girl.

“You don’t have to apologize for what happened.”

Jane and Gabrielle gaped at Audrey, not expecting that to come out of her mouth. The former does agree, they were the ones at fault, but it still surprised her that it’s her roommate who says that.

“Chad and I talked the other day.” She continued. “And it was our fault. I’m sorry. I’m also sorry for every mean thing I’ve ever said or done to you growing up. You were right about us and how we were blaming VKs for the things their parents did and all the other stuff.”

Gabrielle stands frozen for a few seconds, processing the words that came out of the girl, until she snaps out of it. “Um, thank you…”

“I’m sorry, too,” Jane finally speaks up. “I guess I just wanted to be accepted by the others that I jumped in and joined them.” She said timidly, playing with her fingers. “Sorry also for saying all those things to Mal and Evie.”

Gabrielle can see and hear the sincerity from both girls. “It’s not me you have to apologize to regarding those two.” She tells them. “Thanks for giving me the time. I know you said I don’t have to, but I am sorry for what happened back then.”

She gives them a small smile before leaving without a reply, just as she had done to the other two girls earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go!


	37. Tell Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie gets fed up and drags Gabrielle away to talk. Their friends wonder if they haven't killed each other yet. Gabrielle's identity gets discovered again accidentally.

It takes another two weeks when Evie finally snaps. It happens during Chemistry class when Gabrielle enters the room with Chad, the latter opening the door for her since her other arm hasn’t healed yet. They were laughing about something they were talking about before sitting in their respectful seats. Gabrielle just nods to Evie as she passes by her. She thought they were finally going somewhere when Gabrielle acknowledged her by the bleachers, but as the day goes by and there’s seems to be no progress.

“That’s it,” Evie mutters angrily as she swiftly stands up, her chair making a screech as it moved backwards.

The students in the room look at her direction, fear creeping up at them and preparing to leave if something happens.

“Um, Evie,” Doug gulps. “Are you alright?”

Chad looks at the girl across him and sees a pissed off expression with a little golden glow in her eyes. He moves his head to stare at his friend who’s sporting a worried, yet a little scared look on her face. They hold eye contact for a few seconds before he mouths one word. “Run.”

“Why?” Gabrielle mouths back.

She doesn’t receive an answer when she sees Evie turn around and stare directly at her with her golden glowing eyes. She gulps.

All the students gasp and stare at her then back at Evie then back at her. Their fear slowly becoming for the girl instead of themselves.

“What’s going on here?” Mr. Delay asks once he enters the room. Oblivious to the tension around them. Evie ignores him and slowly walks to Gabrielle, like a predator with its prey. Arabella bids the younger girl good luck before quietly moving further to the side, away from whatever’s about to happen. The Evil Queen’s daughter slams her hands on the girl’s table when she gets there.

“Evie…hey, how are you?” Gabrielle says, suddenly becoming nervous at the girl.

“So, now you talk?” She replies with snark.

The girl winces. “I know-”

Mr. Delay interrupts. “Evie, if you would please sit down.” That, apparently, was a mistake since Evie swiftly turned her head to him and flashed her golden-brown eyes before turning back to the girl who was still in her seat.

“I wouldn’t get in between those two, Mr. Delay.” Chad whispers to his teacher when he saw the older man blanch.

“I- I was going to talk to you today-”

“Were you?” Evie gritted her teeth. “I thought we were slowly repairing our relationship. It’s been a month and I have been so patient. I don’t even know if we’re broken up or not because you’re not talking to me. The others seem to be on your good side already. Heck, even Chad and Audrey seem to be as well. So, what is it with me that’s taking so damn long, Hope?” The girl raises her voice.

Anger suddenly rushes to Gabrielle, her green eyes beginning to turn into that hazel glow as well. “You do not get to call me that.” She growled.

There’s high tension in the air as the two girls with glowing eyes stare angrily at each other. Mr. Delay lets out a cough, making both girls snap their heads at him. He flinches, but takes the moment to speak. “I, uh, suggest you girls take this outside and somewhere private where there isn’t an audience.” He tries to speak calmly, but ends up a little shaky.

Evie doesn’t need to be told twice before she angrily packs their things and drags the other girl by her uninjured arm out of the room. Gabrielle shakes the hand off her and slams the door, everyone in the room flinching as she did so. “I can walk on my own.”

“Fine.” Evie puts her hands on her hips. “Where do you suggest we talk.”

If Gabrielle wasn’t so pissed off, she’d say the other girl looked very attractive right now.

They ignore the confused and scared looks the other students walking along the hallway give them.

“My room. Ben’s not there until this afternoon.” Gabrielle doesn’t wait for the other girl to agree as she heads to that direction. She grips tightly on the strap of her bag that hung on one shoulder and tries to calm down. She hears the footsteps behind her and a sigh escaping the girl’s lips, possibly trying to calm down as well.

The two girls have mostly calmed down by the time they reach the room. Gabrielle takes out her keys to open the door and throwing her bag on her bed as Evie quietly follows, closing the door behind her. The younger girl sits on the edge of her bed, slouching forward as she covers her face with her free hand and sighs. The other girl takes the spot beside her, although with an arm’s distance. She tries to put a comforting hand on her leg, but quickly withdraws when she feels Gabrielle tense.

Tension is still thick and still brewing in the air when both of them speak.

“I’m sorry,” they both say.

Both girls open and close their mouths, unsure if they let the other speak first or not.

Gabrielle takes a go at it, rubbing her hand on her lap as she looks down on the floor. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so stubborn and should’ve been more understanding. You guys just wanted to prove something to your parents, make them proud. I’ve been a hypocrite, getting angry at you guys for something that I have done and completely understand.”

A beat passes.

“I’m sorry that we- that I hurt you. I never meant to.” Evie tells her, moving closer and hesitantly putting her hand on the other’s. A little smile appears on her face when Gabrielle doesn’t tense or shake it off. “I’ll be making it up to you. No matter how long it takes.”

Gabrielle snorts. “If you were really that patient, you would’ve waited for me to actually approach you to talk.”

“I thought we were getting somewhere after that day by the bleachers, but there was no progress. I got annoyed and pissed…”

“Yeah, well, if we’re going to give this another shot, tell me something.” Gabrielle says.

“What?”

“Was any of it real?”

Evie’s heart dropped to her stomach when she saw the broken look in the other girl’s eyes, along with that low whisper. She brings both her hands to hold Gabrielle’s face, covering her cheeks. Brown eyes met green.

“All of it.”

For some reason, Gabrielle refuses to believe her, moving her head away and looks out the window behind Evie. “How can I be sure? Afterall, your mother wants you to marry a prince. I’m no prince and we both know I’m no princess either. At least not by blood.”

Evie brings a hand back up the girl’s face and rubs a thumb across her cheek, while the other finds Gabrielle’s and holds onto it. “Hey,” she whispers as the girl involuntarily leans on her hand. “Look at me.”

Gabrielle timidly looks at her.

“Okay, now listen to me.” Evie says softly, but with authority. “A prince was what my mother wanted, not me. For a while I did believe that, especially after you…were sent away. But even then, it wasn’t what or who my heart wanted.”

The younger girl’s heart is beating wildly, more than it has been during this whole conversation.

The Evil Queen’s daughter continues to speak as she brings her other hand, the one holding Gabrielle’s, to the girl’s other cheek. “The only thing I hid was our plan for the wand. Everything else, my feelings for you were- are real. No spells, no tricks. Even when I didn’t know who you actually were. From the start, it’s been you. It’s always been you…Hope. Listen to my heart.”

Gabrielle closes her eyes and listens to Evie’s heartbeat. She then searches her face and sees nothing but tear-stained cheeks and sincerity and deep emotion in her eyes. “It’s always been you, too, Evie.” She tells her, bringing her hands up and cups the girl’s face, wiping away those tears. She looks briefly at the other girl’s lips and wants nothing more than to kiss her.

Evie doesn’t miss the quick glance. The gods know she has the same thought as the other girl. She hopes Gabrielle goes for it. She’s met with a little disappointment when the princess kisses the top of her head instead. Gabrielle closes her eyes and rests her forehead against hers. However, the feeling is quickly replaced with butterflies when Gabrielle speaks again, her voice almost a whisper.

“Can I kiss you?”

The blue-haired princess lets her action answer for her. She closes the gap between them and kisses Gabrielle with so much fervor. She also makes sure not to hit her injured arm. Gabrielle returns the kiss with just as much. It’s not long before they separate. Their eyes flutter open and look at each other with shy smiles.

They’re both a little exhausted from all the emotions spent and lie on Gabrielle’s bed, their bags transferred to the floor. Gabrielle has her arm around the other girl’s shoulders. Evie curls up beside her and puts her hand on top of the other’s heart. The other girl slowly brings her injured arm up and puts her hand on top of Evie’s.

Both have their eyes closed when they start talking again.

“We’re gonna be skipping a bunch of classes today…”

“Hmm…don’t really care. It’s your fault anyway.” Gabrielle teases, earning a light slap on her heart.

There’s a pause. Gabrielle caresses the girl’s knuckles before intertwining their hands and keep them over her heart.

“Evie?”

The girl hums. “Yeah?”

“Were you really watching Hachiko when I called?”

“No…” Evie admitted. “I was crying to Mal about you and how I didn’t want to push through with the plan.”

“Why did you?” The princess wondered.

Evie frowned. “Our parents…”

“Right…” Gabrielle pauses. “Well, I think you finally unlocked your witchy side.”

“Yep.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not at the moment, no. What about…us?” Evie whispers hesitantly.

Gabrielle turns her head to look at her. “What about us?”

“Are we together again? Did we break-up and get back together? I don’t really know if we broke up or not.”

“Oh. Um…I don’t know… I guess we did?”

“I guess, yeah…”

“Hey, we’re together again. Let’s put our focus on that. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Evie agreed.

They stare at each other for a while until Gabrielle leans in and Evie smiles into the kiss. They hold each other tighter and the two girls fall asleep not long after. Ben finds them hours later in a similar position with their legs intertwined. He smiles at them and quietly leaves the room again.

He goes to Mal and Evie’s room where the rest of their friends are hanging out, including Chad and Audrey- only because Chad was the one who told them what happened, along with Doug, and Audrey was there mainly because of Chad.

“So, are they still alive?” Carlos jokes, holding Dude in his arms, as soon as Ben enters the room.

“They’re asleep.”

“Are you sure?” Chad asks.

“Yeah,” He confirms and describes how they were cuddled together.

Jane lets out a small squeal. “Aww, they’re cute.”

“I bet they haven’t reconciled as a couple and will be just friends in the meantime.” Ryder says.

Lonnie and a few others, including his boyfriend, gawk at him. “Are you deaf? Do you not hear Ben?”

“It’s Elle.” He shrugged. “Thirty bucks say they’re not back together.”

“Deal.”

Ben looks at them incredulously. “You’re both not seriously betting on my sister right now?”

His two friends shrug then turn to the VKs. “Are you guys okay with that or nah?” Ryder asks them.

“We bet on each other all the time back in the Isle.” Jay tells him.

“See, Ben, they’re okay with it.”

“Unbelievable.” The king mutters under his breath.

Mal leans into him. “Live a little, your royal highness.” She teases.

“It’s my- your- uh…” Ben scratches his head at how weird the words are going to come out of his mouth. “Our sister? My adopted sister. Your half-sister. Sister nonetheless, but the two of us are not related.” He points between Mal and himself.

Everyone just stares at him and Jay gives him a few pats on the back. “Yeah, that wasn’t weird at all.”

However, Jane, Aziz, and Doug were the only three in the room who still don’t know about Gabrielle’s background.

“Wait,” Doug waved his hand, looking at Mal. “You’re Elle’s half-sister?”

“Crap.” Ben muttered, internally scolding himself for slipping up again.

“Yeah, how did that happen?” Aziz followed up.

They didn’t hear the door open until they hear a voice.

“Hey, guys,” Evie says suspiciously as she enters the room. Eyeing people who she wouldn’t expect to be here. She turns her head to Gabrielle who follows her inside and is surprised to see everyone.

“Um, what’s going on?”

“Just wanted to know if both of you were still alive.” Carlos quickly said, moving his hand along Dude’s fur.

“And why would you need to know that?” Gabrielle asks, eyeing the blonde boy across him.

Chad brings his arms in surrender. “I was worried! Also, better to tell them what actually happened than having to hear from school gossip that probably got messed up along the way.”

“True,” Audrey agreed. “Heard one of them mentioned you as the crazy ex-girlfriend.” She points to Evie.

Gabrielle lets out a laugh.

The girl slaps her arm lightly. “Shut up.” She mutters in embarrassment, slowly turning a bright shade of red. However, instead of stopping, the other girl doubles in laugher when she sees how red Evie’s face has become and is currently pouting like a child.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll stop now.” Gabrielle tells her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I can still see you’re about to laugh.” Evie says, arms crossed and annoyed.

The girl laughs happily again, bending as she slaps her knee. “Okay, okay,” she wheezed. She rests her hand on her knee and does a little breathing to calm herself.

“You done?” Evie asks with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips. Though, she’s fighting back a smile appearing on her lips at seeing the other girl laughing without a care- even if it’s at her expense.

When Gabrielle stands back up and straightens her posture, she sees the raised eyebrow and signature pose. “Uh, y-yeah. I- I’m good,” she stammers, laughter no longer evident and is replaced with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep,” Gabrielle nods, not making eye contact. She sees a few smirks around the room, making her blush harder, but thanks the gods that she’d been laughing seconds before so that she doesn’t have to explain why her cheeks suddenly turned red.

Evie tilts her head at the sudden weirdness, but decides to ignore it. “Anyway,” she clasps her hands together and turns back to the group. “As you can see, we’re both still alive and didn’t kill each other.”

“Wait, we have to back-up before you guys arrived.” Aziz tells them. “How are you and Mal half-sisters?” He points to the two girls.

Gabrielle was about to cross her arms until she winced slightly, remembering she was injured. “Alright, who slipped up?” She asked, but her attention was already on Ben.

“Sorry…”

The princess sighed before looking to the other girl, as if silently asking if she was okay with it. Mal shrugged. It was out now and there’s no way to cover this up. “Yeah.” Gabrielle confirmed. “My biological parents are Maleficent and the Big Bad Wolf. I grew up with my father and didn’t know who my mother was until recently.”

The Prince of Agrabah turned to his boyfriend. “Did you know this? Never mind, don’t answer. Of course, you do. You’re her best friend.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Ryder said with a little curve of his lips.

Jane looked a little horrified, remembering what happened during Family Day. She realized her friend could’ve done worse than just glow her eyes and show her teeth.

“I wouldn’t have hurt any of you, Jane.” Gabrielle told her, seeming to know what she was thinking. “I mean, except for the punch and shove I did to Chad. Sorry about your face, by the way." She turns to Cinderella's son before returning to Jane. "I would rather go back to the Isle than let myself use magic or wolf out to hurt any of you.”

Evie slides her hand to her girlfriend’s and interlock their fingers. “Hey…”

“Hey, no Isle for you.” Carlos says sternly, briefly pointing his finger at her.

“No, I’m just saying-”

Jay briefly points his finger as well. “No Isle.”

Jane looks at them with curious eyes. “Why? What happens if she goes to the Isle?”

“She dies.”

Dude barked.

“Ryder!” Lonnie scolds her best friend, hitting the back of his head lightly. “You have no tack.”

Gabrielle chuckled. “Just like ripping off duct tape.”

“W-What do you mean she dies?” Doug asked, worry in his voice.

“I got really ill when I was six and, well, the Isle wasn’t really equipped for life threatening diseases.” Gabrielle began to explain. “Though, every doctor my father asked helped from all said that only magic could cure me. His last resort was asking Yen Sid who then called for my parents and FG. And since magic is the only cure and there’s none in the Isle, I have to be treated here and stay. Otherwise, the magic that cured me will disappear and I’ll slowly get sick and face death again.”

“Do you still talk with your father?”

Gabrielle nodded her head and smiled. “Yeah. We, uh, send letters to each other.”

Doug returned the smile, although a little sympathetic. “That’s nice.”

“So…now that everyone in this room knows, please, please don’t slip up.” The princess implored.

Jane, Aziz, and Doug nodded their heads.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, everyone who isn’t me or Mal, get out.” Evie told them.

Gabrielle chuckled, slightly shaking her head. “Alright, everyone heard the princess. We’re getting kicked out.” She starts to walk to the door when Evie pulls her back with their interlocked hands. The princess smiled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Night, babe.”

All their friends grinned happily at the two, delighted that they’re back together.

“Everybody out now.” Mal says, shooing them to the door. She smiles at her boyfriend. “Night, Ben.”

“Night, Mal.” The boy smiles and gives her a quick peck.

Everyone bade each other goodnight and left Evie and Mal’s room. Gabrielle moved slower than the group and rushed back to the room. She knocks twice, lightly, on the door until Evie answers.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Evie looks at her quizzically. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, goodnight kiss.” Gabrielle grins.

“Night, babe.” Evie laughs at her girlfriend’s antics and kisses her cheek.

Gabrielle pouts playfully before putting her free hand up to caress the other girl’s face. Evie closes her eyes and leans to the touch. Gabrielle stares at her for a few more seconds before leaning in and kisses her. “Goodnight.” She whispers happily before going back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left guys!


	38. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and they all head to the beach to celebrate. Happiness, cheers, laughter, story telling, gifts, and hot chocolate. Gabrielle and Evie share a moment under the stars.

It was Christmas day and Ben and Gabrielle were going to celebrate with their family together along with the VKs in their beach house. Their parents had decided to prepare the beach house so they went a day ahead and told the two to follow the next day. Right now, Gabrielle was helping her brother double check the things he packed.

“You got everything?”

“Yep. You have the gifts?”

“Right there.” She points to a bulky bag next to her backpack.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ben says as he zips his bag and grabs the bag of gifts.

They leave his room and head to Carlos and Jay’s since Mal and Evie were also helping them pack. Gabrielle knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Evie with Mal helping the boys in the background.

Gabrielle and Evie greet each other with a kiss then stare happily for a while before they hear somebody clearing their throat.

“Are you guys ready?” The king asks, his lips curve into a teasing smile.

“Uh, yeah,” Evie tells him. “They’re just double checking their things. Come in.” She moves to the side so the two friends could come inside.

“Hey, Mal,” Ben greets his girlfriend with a kiss.

“Hi, Ben,” Mal smiles back.

“Hey, guys,” Gabrielle greets Carlos and Jay. “Got everything you need?”

Carlos slings his bag over his shoulder as Jay does the same. “Yep.” The boys say with a smile.

Ben slides his arm around Mal’s waist. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah,” Mal replies, grabbing the handle of her suitcase. “Though somebody might want to help Evie with-”

“What’s this?” Gabrielle interrupts, pointing to a few bags and knowing whom it belongs to. “Babe, please tell me you’re not bringing all of that.”

Jay snorts. “Sorry to disappoint, but she is.”

“Tried to tell her last night.” Carlos adds.

Evie rolls her eyes at them. “I need everything in there, okay? It’s only three bags.”

“Four, counting the suitcase you’re holding. We’re only going to be there for four days. Do you need a bag for each day? The beach house has everything anybody needs.”

“You know how I am and I have a special beauty routine to follow.”

Gabrielle sighs. “I do, but with or without that, you’d still look good.” She says without a thought, her cheeks starting to blush.

“Mm-hmm. Nice try, but they’re still going.” Evie tells her.

Mal looks between her sister and best friend. “Shall we go?”

“Right, yeah,” Gabrielle clears her throat. She turns to the boys as she moves to grab one of Evie’s bags. “Jay, Carlos, if you please.”

The two boys take the last two bags.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Gabrielle says and leaves the room before Evie could protest.

The rest of them just shake their heads and laugh in disbelief as they follow her to the car.

Gabrielle and Ben took turns driving to the beach and arrive at the place a few hours later.

“Mom, dad, we’re here!” Gabrielle announces. “Welcome to our beach house.” She turns to the VKs.

Belle comes out from the kitchen with Adam. “Kids!”

“I hope your trip here had no problems?”

“It went well, mom,” Ben says. “Elle and I took turns driving as usual.”

Everybody greets each other with hugs.

“Go get your bags and get settled, rest a while, dinner starts in an hour.” Adam tells the new arrivals.

“Room assignments,” Belle starts. “There’s five rooms, one down here and four upstairs. Adam and I have the one here. There’re two big rooms upstairs. Boys left, girls right. Elle, I know you’re rooming with Evie. No funny business.”

“Yes, mom. Bye, mom.” Gabrielle runs upstairs horrified while the others snicker behind her.

“Don’t worry, Belle. I’ll spray them with water if they do.” Mal jokes.

“Dad, here’s the bag.” Ben hands over the one with gifts to his father.

Evie does the same, handing her suitcase over to Adam. “You’re not the only one with a bag of gifts,” she says smugly. “Yeah, I know what’s in there.”

The former king chuckles and takes both bags to the living room to unload the gifts.

They bring their bags upstairs and move into their assigned rooms. The girls enter theirs and see four beds in the room. Gabrielle lets the two choose which beds they want before she settles on hers. Though, she’ll probably still end up beside her girlfriend.

Ben enters their room with Evie’s bags, the one Carlos and Jay were carrying and the suitcase a while ago. “Just dropping these here. The boys and I are going to take a nap, given we’re probably going to stay up the whole night. What about you?”

The three girls look at each other and agree that they’re going to take a nap as well.

They all wake up a quarter before dinner time and freshen up before heading downstairs. They eat and talk, the adults getting to know the VKs more. Laughter and joy are in the air, celebrating Christmas and enjoying each other’s company.

After dinner, they all gather around the living room where the fireplace and Christmas tree are placed.

The VKs stood there in awe when they saw the decorated living room and tree with gifts underneath. They’ve seen the decorations around the school, but this just felt more intimate, special.

Gabrielle and Ben are pouring hot chocolate onto the mugs while everyone else settles on the couches by the fire. Each of them takes a tray and offer everyone their share. Once she’s taken the last mug, she takes a seat beside her girlfriend. They start telling stories and more laughter takes place, affectionate teasing among friends and family, Gabrielle snapping a few photos with the camera Ben gave her, and maybe a few kisses between couples here and there.

“Time to open gifts!” The former king says as he looks at his watch.

Elle and Ben take the piles of gifts from the tree and hand them out to the others. Thankfully, the gifts were already organized by name so it wasn’t that hard to pass around.

Once all the gifts were given, everybody started to open theirs. From the VKs, Ben and Gabrielle received cookies with a little note joking they didn’t spell it, and their parents had small family portraits done by Mal and a few inputs from the others.

Adam and Belle gave the children practical gifts, water bottles in different colors with their names engraved, saying that being hydrated is important. Those gifts were also followed up with a few video games they might like. The husband and wife gave a book and a watch to each other.

Ben gave everyone mini crystal keychains that somewhat represented each person. For the VKs it was a dragon for Mal, heart with tiara for Evie, Dude for Carlos, tourney sticks that looked like snakes for Jay. For his family, it was a beast and rose for Adam, a stack of books for Belle, and a wolf for Gabrielle. He also gave Mal a necklace and a notebook for Gabrielle which made the girl laugh.

“I gave you the same thing. To write down ideas or whatever.”

“Well, I remember you used to write in a journal and I think it would be nice for you to get back to that.”

Gabrielle gave everyone a framed photograph that she had taken, candid pictures of themselves in pure bliss. Her parents laughing about something last New Year’s, Jay holding a trophy when they won the game against Sherwood, Carlos playing with Dude, Mal swimming with their friends in the Enchanted Lake, and Ben dancing with Mal during the coronation after-party.

“You were there?”

“Yeah, I just…kept my distance.”

Lastly, Evie opened hers to see a picture of her on their first date. The light from the sunset reflecting on her face. She stared at it in awe, remembering that day.

“I love it.” Evie gives her a quick peck.

Adam takes out small box from behind him. “Elle, this is from your father.”

The girl takes the box from him and unwraps it. Inside is a miniature carving of two wolves sitting side by side. She takes the item out of the box starts to admire it. She sees an engraving at the bottom.

**Merry Christmas, Little Wolf.  
** **\- Your Father**

“Oh, Elle.” Her mom gasps. “It’s beautiful.”

Gabrielle smiles. “Yeah.”

“Did you get him anything for Christmas?” Carlos asks.

“A few suspenders with little wolves for the clips and new carving tools.”

Carlos’ lips turned upward, smiling. “Cool.”

They all thanked each other and looking over their gifts again before returning to conversations and stories. After a while almost everyone had become sleepy and decided to head to bed, throwing out the torn wrappers in the trash and transferring leftovers into smaller containers and into the fridge, the dirty dishes to be cleaned tomorrow.

Ben and Mal decided to stay in the living room for a while and promised to put out the fire before going upstairs.

“Behave yourselves, remember we sleep down here.” His father teased, causing the young couple to blush and everyone else to laugh.

Everyone went to their rooms. The boys seemed to get energized when they remembered there was a console in the room and excitedly wanted to check out one of their new games. Gabrielle and Evie smiled at their friends before going in theirs and headed to bed, cuddling.

Not long after Evie hears the bedroom door open and close. She notices her girlfriend is no longer by her side and looks to see if she transferred to her bed. It’s empty. She turned to Mal’s and saw the girl fast asleep in hers. Evie gets up to look for her girlfriend. She goes out of the room and wonders where Gabrielle went and turns her head to the balcony at the end of the hallway where she spots the girl through the crystal sliding door.

Gabrielle is looking out into the sea, under the stars, leaning onto the balcony's railings.

“Can’t sleep?” Evie asks once she reaches her, embracing the girl from behind.

Gabrielle leans into the embrace. “Yeah. Sorry if I woke you.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“How much of a roller coaster this year has been.”

Evie hums in agreement. “It has.”

Just then a shooting star fly across the night sky.

“Look, a shooting star.” Gabrielle points upward. “Make a wish.”

They both closed their eyes and made their wish.

“Babe?” Gabrielle whispers, recently using Evie’s endearment for her and actually liked using it for her girlfriend from time to time.

“Hmm?”

“Did your wish come true?” Gabrielle asks when she opens her eyes. “The one during our first date?”

Evie turns her head to look at her girlfriend and responds with a soft voice. “It did.”

“I’m glad.” Her girlfriend smiles at her.

“I wished that I was right. That you were her. That you were Hope.”

Gabrielle’s smile widens and goes in for a kiss. When they pull apart, Gabrielle stares at her before opening her mouth to say something.

“I…”

Evie looks into her eyes and waits patiently for the rest of the words to come out.

“I…” Gabrielle tries again. She’s always had difficulty saying the word. But this time she’s also scared. She wants to say the word so badly, but has a hard time doing so. Instead, she goes for the lesser one. Though she still says it with so much emotion. “I like you. So much.”

“I like you, too.” Evie returns with just as much feeling.

She knows what the girl means. They both do. They’re just as scared as the other to say it out loud. They stick with what they’re comfortable with for now.

And that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming along for the ride! I hope to see you guys in the next story!


End file.
